Was übrig bleibt
by Adrima
Summary: Drei Jahre nach Solas' Verrat war die Inquisition in ihrer Suche keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Tiefe Rückschläge gehörten zur Tagesordnung an; mit ihr eingehend die Trauer und Frustration der Inquisitorin. Die Berührung ihres Liebsten längst vergessen, zog sie sich nunmehr in ihre Träume zurück, dort, wo der Schreckenswolf sie aus sicherer Distanz mit traurigen Augen zu beobachten


**Kapitel 1**

„Es war grausam von dir, mich in meinen Träumen aufzusuchen."

Ihr Stimmklang vermittelte eine absolute Ruhe, weich wie die erste verblasste Wolke einer Morgendämmerung, jedes Wort sorgfältig durchdacht, als würde eine gefüllte Tasse überquellen, sobald sie es überstürzte. Die gleiche Stimme glitt in einer Leichtigkeit an seiner schwer bewachten Verteidigung vorbei wie glühender Stahl durch Eis, trotzte jedem Widerstand, welche ihm jene kostbaren Sekunden raubten, die ihm erlaubt hätten, seinen Atem anzuhalten. Sein Geist war zu einer scharfen Pfeilspitze geschliffen, in jenem Moment, um sich auf den Eindringling zu konzentrieren, welcher seinen Weg in sein Heiligtum gefunden hatte, das Konzept weder störend noch mitreißend, nur ein milder Faktor der entfernt werden musste, bevor es in der Nähe zu einer echten Bedrohung werden würde. Leidenschaftslos war nicht Ansatzweise eine Bezeichnung dafür, was aus ihm geworden war, je näher er der Realisierung seiner Aufgabe kam, desto mehr hatte er solche unnötigen Emotionen wie Schuld und Angst abgelegt, diente keines von beidem irgendeinem nennenswerten Zweck. Er hatte sein Inneres darauf vorbereitet, viele seiner Emtionen sorgfältig dekonstruiert, was ihm erlauben würde, das zu tun, was getan werden musste, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er erneut ein Stück des Schachbrettes entfernen musste, welches er bald schon komplett verwerfen konnte. Das vorsichtig erbaute Konstrukt einer fälschlichen Ruhe war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen sie wieder zu sehen, und die Teile seiner Haltung erfolgreich zerschlagen, war es wie ein starker Windstoß, der den Staub durch den Klang ihrer Stimme verwehte.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass er keinerlei Gnade in diesen Tagen verdient hatte, so wurde ihm doch in der Tatsache eben diese gegeben, dass sie ihm den Rücken zugewendet hatte, ihr Gesicht kaum merklich geneigt, um den nahezu ablehnenden Ausdruck der Steinstatue eines Wolfes zu beäugen, gleich in ihrer Nähe auf einem quadratischen Sockel platziert. Ein übermäßiger Wachstum von Efeu verbarg den Großteil des Kunstwerks, aber sie schien etwas gefunden zu haben, was sie betrachten konnte, die nicht blinzelnden Augen des Wolfes, anstatt sich zu ihm zu wenden um ihn anzusehen; tatsächlich verriet ihm die Anspannung ihrer Schultern, dass sie sich selbst davon abhielt, dies zu tun. Dass er noch immer derart detailreich ihre Körperhaltung zu deuten wusste überraschte ihn, nach drei Jahren sollte er derartige Dinge längst vergessen haben. Dennoch musste er sie nicht genauer beobachten um zu wissen, dass er ihre Haltungen lesen konnte; dass der feste Griff eine vorsichtige Ruhe ausstrahlen sollte, es dennoch erzwungen war. Dieser kleine Fehler machte es ihm tatsächlich leichter, seine eigene Version einer steinernden Maske auf Position zu bringen, auch wenn dies ein Rückschlag oder gar eine Zweckentfemdung seines strickt verwendeten Gewissens verursachte.

Als er die Unterseite der bröckelnden Treppe erreichte, verriet seine eigene Haltung, dass die direkte Konfrontation ähnlich eines Giftes für ihn sein würde. Nicht einmal seine Agenten hätten wissen sollen, dass er sich hier befand; die Anwesenheit eines anderen würde nach seinen Taten verlangen. Dennoch war ihr Anblick es, der seinen Instinkt, sein Reich zu verteidigen und Eindringlinge zu eliminieren nichtig machte, als ob jede Zelle seines Körpers bei einer solchen Maßnahme sofort zu protestieren begann, die gesammelte Macht in seinen Händen jetzt kühl und in Zurückhaltung; die Spitze seines Stabes ruhte auf dem Boden.

Es schien als lag keinerlei Erwartung in der langen Schweigsamkeit zwischen ihnen, es war eine geteilte Stille die aufrecht erhalten werden würde, so lange wie nötig, die Empfindung genießend, dass der andere wieder in greifbarer Nähe war. Sie war bisher nie in der Lage gewesen seinen Platz zu besetzen, ihre Anwesenheit war ihm immer ein weit entferntes Lied gewesen, welches schöne aber beunruhigende Noten beinhaltete; sie war selbst in seiner tiefsten Meditationen fähig gewesen ihn zu erreichen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend, ohne dies überhaupt bewusst zu erkämpfen. Es waren diese unbewussten Ablenkungen gewesen, welche ihn zuerst dazu gebracht hatten sich selbst zu warnen, dass er sehr vorsichtig mit diesem faszinierenden Wesen umgehen musste.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du in der Lage bist meine Gegenwart zu spüren. Wie leichtsinnig von mir."

Er zuckte nicht zusammen, als er den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme vernahm, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte es; der eiskalte Ton war beißend. Ihre Finger umschlossen ihren eigenen Stab fester, schien sie den Stachel seiner Worte zu spüren, dennoch die Waffe locker an ihre Seite haltend als würde sie auch diesen Fakt verbergen wollen. Reue und Befriedigung zugleich mischten sich zu einer bitteren Mixtur in seiner Kehle; nur mehr der Emotionen, die er längst von Staub bedeckt in die entferntesten Ecken seines Bewusstseins verbannt hatte, wo sie zwar niemals vergessen werden sollten, doch auch nicht mehr von Nutzen sein sollten. Seine Zuversicht begann zu bröckeln, ein wenig nur und doch so deutlich, fanden die kürzlich unschädlichen Gefühle zurück in sein Gewissen, die ihm einst den Schmerz, den er verursacht hatte, selbst gar teilen ließ und doch betörte, wann immer er sanfte Wellen in ihre ebene Fassade schlug – denn er hatte nicht mit ihrem Erscheinen gerechnet. Dass sie ihn überhaupt gefunden hatte, bewies wie gefährlich sie wirklich für ihn war.

„Auch wenn ich vermute, dass ich damit umgehen kann, das deine Stimme ähnlich viel Wärme vermittelt wie ein auf mich geworfener Ziegelstein, würde ich es vorziehen dass du nicht so tust, als wäre ich nach wie vor naiv was dich betrifft, Solas. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du immer geflohen bist, bevor ich dich überhaupt erreichen konnte."

Dass sie seine Lügen enttarnt hatte bedrückte ihn nicht ansatzweise stark, als sie es hätten tun sollen; ihr Ton und Mangel an Respekt ihm gegenüber erreichte ihn aber umso mehr. Nachdem er von all seinen Agenten mit anmaßendem Respekt behandelt worden war, glich ihr ehrlicher aber messerscharfer Ton wie ein Schrei in seiner Welt, welche bis vor jenem Zeitpunkt von einem leisen Flüstern beherrscht worden war. Er öffnete seinen Mund um ihr zu antworten, fand sich aber verstummt zurück, während er sie dabei beobachtete, wie ihre Hände unter den Aussparungen ihrer Ärmel verschwanden, ehe sie die Schnüre ihrer Robe löste. Das, was sie hervorholte war ein einfaches Stück Pyrit, und doch schimmerte der Stein wie ein gezähmtes Feuer und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; unausgesprochene Worte zerfielen zu Staub, seine Lippen trocken, als er ihre langsam Schritte beobachtete, kaum erreichte sie das Wasser. Nur ein kleiner Blick auf eine ihrer nackten Sohlen, wie sie in das klare Nass trat, glich einem Faustschlag in seine Eingeweide, während die Erinnerungen an Salz und rotem Schmutz sein Inneres berührten wie ein geisterhafter Kuss. Er wusste was sie gedachte zu tun, und es verwüstete ihn, mehr, als ihr eigenes Leid je gekonnt hätte.

 **Kapitel 2**

 _„Es ist keinesfalls üblich, dem Schreckenswolf etwas anzubieten, besonders, wenn es gerade eine Dalish ist, die es tut."_

 _Es war nicht sein Ziel sie zu erschrecken, doch konnte er bei der Anspannung ihrer Schultern und der schnellen vogelähnlichen Bewegung ihres Kopfes erkennen, dass er sie überrumpelt hatte. Sie saß auf einem Baumstumpf vor einem heruntergekommen Haus, welches das Zuhause einiger Heiler war, die die erste Welle der Bresche nicht überdauert hatten. Es war seither weitgehend ünberührt geblieben, und er konnte nachvollziehen, warum dieser Ort einen wertvollen Wert von Einsamkeit in einem unbekannten doch überfüllten Tal übermittelte. Und doch hatte er sich entschieden, ihr Verlangen allein zu sein zu ignorieren, getrieben von seiner eigenen Neugierde und vielleicht einem Hauch arroganten Egos, welches zu einem viel jüngerem Mann gehörte._

 _Sie hob ihren Kopf um ihn endlich anzusehen, ihre Augen voller Vorsicht doch amüsiert zugleich, denn sie schien diese Erinnerung für sie allein behalten zu wollen; zumindest hatte er das die letzten Wochen beobachten können. Sie schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen dass er sie störte, sie ermahnte ihn nicht, doch antwortete sie ihm auch nicht; legte sie den Kopf leicht schräg, ähnelte dem seinen, wollte er eine höfliche Einladung erarbeiten, doch sah er sich zu einer abrupten Aussage gezwungen._

 _„Das Veridium, welches du an den Füßen der Statue im Kammwald abgelegt hattest, es war ein Angebot, eine Opfergabe, nicht wahr? Würde dein Clan das gut heißen? Genehmigen?"_

 _Sie ließ ein sanftes Geräusch mit ihrer Nase verlauten, nicht ganz ein Lachen obwohl ihre Lippen eben jenes stark defininierten, bevor sie nachsichtig den Kopf schüttelte, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein niedliches Kind welches ein simples Konzept völlig missverstanden hatte. Diese Geste störte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Er biss sich stattdessen sachte auf die Zunge, seine Ungeduld strafend, während er beobachtete, wie ihre Augen sich Richtung des stetig dunkler werdenden Himmel erhoben, als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm antworten würde. Ganz gleich ob ihre Antwort verschleiert von Humor, Frustration oder Wut war, es war immer eine ehrliche, weswegen es wert war, sie abzuwarten._

 _„Ich vermute stark, dass sie nichts sagen würden, während sie einander einen ‚Ich habe dich gewarnt' Blick austauschen."_

 _Sie legte ihren Stab auf ihren Knien ab, die Unterarme ruhten auf dem gemusterten Eisenholz, während sie metaphorisch einen sanften Fehdehandschuh auf den Boden warf. Inmitten all ihrer Ehrlichkeit und Heiterkeit war eine defensive Haltung, und er erinnerte sich daran dass sie hier nach wie vor nichts von seiner wahren Identität wusste, und sie gerade dabei war sich mental auf eine Tirade voller Fragen über ihre Art vorzubereiten; sie zu ertragen, ähnlich, wie er es immer hatte tun müssen. Dass er nicht Dalish war hatte fast die rein natürliche Reaktion seinerseits verschleiert, aber dieses Mal korrigierte er diesen misslichen Vergleich nicht, war er gegen seinen Willen hier und lehnte sich nunmehr auf seinen Stab, welcher nach unten spitz zulief, um seine Absicht zu präsentieren. Zu bleiben, bis sie ihre eigenen Worte durchdacht hatte. Sie nickte, als hätte sie genau das geahnt,während sie ihr Gesicht in den Nacken legte, den Himmel betrachtend während sie ein fast schon zynisch anmutendes Schnaufen verlauten ließ._

 _„Ich habe Fen'Harel schon während meines sechsten Lebensjahres ‚beschenkt'. Ich verstehe, dass es nur vage niedlich und mehr besorgniserregend war, besonders zu jener Zeit. Es wurde weniger süß und mehr beunruhigend, als ich dieses Verhalten im Erwachsenenalter fortführte. Ich habe die Notwendigkeit ihrer Taten nie verstanden. Das sie solche Taten als derart... gefährlich angesehen haben. Ich habe einfach nur ein Versprechen gehalten. Das tue ich immer noch, nehme ich an, obwohl ich heute nicht mehr sehr viel darüber nachdenke."_

 _Sie hatte seine Frage beantwortet und doch rührte er sich nicht. Ihre Antwort hatte viele weitere Fragen aufgeworfen, ein winziger Teil ihrer einzigartigen Fähigkeiten, die nur für ihn vorbestimmt zu sein schienen. Sie würde von ihrem Leben und ihr selbst erzählen, aber es war nie derart einfach, als das er eine Frage auf die nächste hätte folgen lassen können; stattdessen navigierte sie ihn zu der Kernantwort, indem sie auf einen Teil seiner Anliegen einging. Er vermutete sie tat dies, um ein langsames Spiel mit ihm zu treiben, er allerdings fasziniert, anstatt verärgert von ihren langatmigen Erklärungen zu sein; ihre Spiele waren mit Vorsicht gespielt worden, immer schon, ohne einen Funken von Bosheit – es war eine Facette ihres Wesens._

 _Ihr Seufzer wirkte recht theatralisch, als sie seinen unbewegten doch geduldigen Ausdruck bemerkte, dennoch änderte sich nichts an ihrem Auftreten, niemals die Not verspürend, dass sie verheimlichen sollte, wie viel Freude es ihr bereitete mit ihm zu sprechen, nicht, weil er ein Elf oder ein Magier war, sondern einfach weil sie eine ruhige Leidenschaft für sein Wissen empfand, eine Begierde an seinen Erfahrungen, welches er in ihrer übermittelten Art und Weise schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte; es hatte nicht lange für sie benötigt, um zu erkennen, dass Solas eine ganze Fülle von Wissen mit sich trug._

 _„Als ich noch sehr jung war, bin ich oft meinem Vater hinterher geschlichen, wenn er auf eine seiner Jagden ging. Er wusste immer dass ich ihm folgte, natürlich, mit meinen sechs Jahren war es schwer sich unbemerkt zu verhalten, aber er hat die Täuschung immer gedulded, so getan als wäre ich unsichtbar. Es war unser unausgesprochenes Spiel."_

 _Sie erlaubte ihm einen Moment, die Szenerie in seinem Kopf nachzustellen, und genau das tat er: versuchend, sich sie als Kind vorzustellen, eine Spur einfacher, erinnerte er sich an das heute noch währende glitzern ihrer Augen, wenn sie witzelte. Innerhalb der Zeit, in der sie sich nun gekannt hatten, war sie nie anfällig für Sentimentalität gewesen; alle ihrer Erzählungen über ihre eigene Vergangenheit waren von selbstironischem Humor getränkt. Das führte ihm zu dem glauben, dass die Ursache ihrer Entscheidung, getrennt von ihrem Clan zu leben, ohne Frage auf einer Begründung aufgebaut war, dennoch keinesfalls die Erinnerungen ihrer Kindheit beschattete. Es war ihr wichtig, hatte Kraft und würde an seiner Intensität kaum verlieren._

 _„Eines Tages war ich hoffnungslos in den tiefen Wäldern verloren, hatte mich verlaufen während ich von etwas abgelenkt wurde, als ich meinem Vater zu folgen gedachte. Ich weiß nicht mehr was es war, vielleicht ein interessantes Geräusch, oder ich jagte einen vorbeifliegenden Schmetterling, diesen Teil habe ich vergessen, du selbst kannst dir aussuchen was am besten passt."_

 _Nur ein kurzes Grinsen, ehe sie ihren Fuß auf dem Schoß bettete, nebenbei die Ansammlung von Schmutz wegwischend und die Tannennadeln aus ihren Sohlen ziehend. Sie hatte die schützenden Bänder um ihre Füße abgelegt, um das Gefühl der Erde in seiner Vollkommenheit zu spüren, etwas, was sie oft schon getan hatte, obwohl er dieser Eigenart ihrerseits niemals Beachtung geschenkt hatte, bis ihm der getrocknete, rote Schmutz vom Kammwald aufgefallen war, als sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte, um den Veridium Stein auf dem Sockel vor der Statue zu platzieren, bevor sie dem steinernden Wolf hinter seinen aus Stein gemeißelten Ohren kraulte; ein kratzen, gepaart mit einem Murmeln ihrerseits._

 _„... ich hätte gerne ein wenig Glück, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, alter Wolf."_

 _Sie überraschte ihn mit einem leisen Husten, und er war leicht verstört, dass er zu lange in seiner Träumerei verfallen war, sodass sie es bemerkt hatte; seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihrem Gesicht wanderte. Sie hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, die stille Frage offensichtlich, bevor sich ihre Mimik wieder glättete und sie fortführte._

 _„Je mehr ich versuchte, meinen Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden, desto hoffnungsloser wurde es für mich. Ich war verloren und es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich wirkliche Angst verspürt habe. Irgendwie schaffte ich es wohl, die Grenzen unseres Lagers zu überqueren, und mit jedem Schritt den ich tat, wurde der Wald immer dichter, und ich fühlte mich, als wurden die Bäume immer... unfreundlicher."_

 _Ihre Augen wurden ein wenig unkonzentriert und er selbst setzte sich auf den Boden, während er das glatte Holz seines Stabes durch seine Finger gleiten ließ und den bekannten Prozess beobachete, wenn jemand versuchte tiefer in seine eigene Erinnerung vorzudringen. Sie hatte immer schon eine grobe Art und Weise ihrer Worte gepflegt, wenn sie mit anderen in Unterhaltungen steckte, sorgfältig den Großteil in einem scharfen Sinn für Humor versteckend, doch gab es auch Zeiten wie diese, in denen sie zu spüren schien, dass sie kein Schauspiel leisten musste, ihre tiefgehende Natur nicht verstecken musste; dann wirkte sie sehr viel ruhiger, fast schon nachdenklich._

 _„Ich war so verängstigt, dass ich fast schon in ihr Lager ging. Ich weiß nicht warum sie da waren, wahrscheinlich Jäger oder vielleicht sogar Soldaten, welche von einem Schlachtfeld zum nächsten zogen, aber Tatsache war, dass sie shemlen waren und demnach die physische Verkörperung einer jeden Horrorgeschichte, welche die Dalish ihren Kindern von Geburt an überlieferten. In dem Alter hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit und die Erfahrung um überaus voreingenommen zu sein, aber jede der erschreckenden Geschichten, die mir im Laufe der Jahre erzählt worden waren, waren in dieser Gruppe von Männern interpretiert. Ich war sicherlich bereits zu genüge verängstigt und ich glaube mich zu erinnern dass ich zu der Zeit ernsthaft versuchte mir nicht in die Hose zu pinkeln."_

 _Er unterdrückte den Großteil seines Verlangen, leise zu Glucksen, versuchte stattdessen in die Kontrolle seiner Vergangenheit zu schlüpfen, auch wenn es längst zu spät war sich zu fangen, waren seine Mundwinkel bereits angehoben und zu spät, sich in der gewohnt neutralen Haltung zurückzufinden. Ihr Grinsen galt als stilles Zeichen ihrer Befriedigung, in diesem unerwarteten Sieg ihm gegenüber, welches er mit einer wischenden Bewegung seiner Hand in seiner Besonderheit mindern wollte, eine Aufforderung, dass sie fortfahren sollte. Sie allerdings wusste ihn für kurze Zeit zu verhöhnen, beobachtete mit minderer Zustimmung seine Bewegungen, ehe sie den Spott in ihrer eigenen Ungeduld zu besiegen wusste._

 _„Als ich meine Beine endlich wieder spürte, tat ich etwas sehr dummes... ich lief. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dachten, dass es ein Spiel war oder in mir einen Eindringling vermuteten, ich denke du kannst verstehen, dass ich nicht aufhörte zu laufen um sie danach zu fragen. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht wohin ich lief ,in welche Richtungen ich versuchte zu entkommen, ich wusste nur wovor ich wegrannte, also war es kaum verwunderlich, dass ich mich und meine Verfolger in noch gefährlichere Gebiete führte. Ich konnte die Menschen immer noch durch den Wald trampeln hören, doch waren meine Sinne derart benebelt dass ich nicht sagen kann, ob sie näher kamen oder noch weit von mir entfernt waren. Ich blickte auf und da war er..."_

 _Sie sah nun auf und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie für einen Moment lang nicht die von Schnee bestäubten Berge durch die Bäume sehen konnte, aber die Lichtung, von der sie sprach, die Bilder ihrer Erinnerungen, in einer Stimmlage, die immer sanfter geworden war, als würde sie von wachsender... Zuneigung sprechen._

 _„So wie ich die Geschichten von den Shemlen gehört hatte, wurden mir auch die vielen Legenden des Fen'Harel erzählt. Ich hätte Angst vor ihm haben sollen, zumindest genauso ängstlich sein sollen, wie ich auch bei den Menschen war, aber ich konnte mich nie dazu bringen, Angst vor diesem alten, weisen Gesicht zu haben, was mich als Statue anstarrte. Wie der Wind an meinen von rauschen erfüllten Ohren, wanderte das Gefühl von... Sicherheit über die Lichtung, ein derart starkes, dass ich es selbst als Kind in seiner Wahrhaftigkeit verspüren konnte."_

 _Ja, die Zuneigung in ihrer Stimmlage war nun unverkennbar, als ob sie von einem alten Freund sprach, anstatt einem Symbol von törichter Angst der Dalish. Er hatte von ihrem Mangel an Rücksicht was die Geschichten ihrer Rasse über dessen Götter betraf bereits vorher schon gemerkt, war sie niemals wirklich blasphemisch, doch hatte sie auch niemals gesagt dass sie nicht an sie glauben würde, stattdessen immer darauf beharrt, dass zu viele Fragen unbeantwortet blieben, als das sie fest von den Geschichten ihrer Ältesten ausgehen wollen würde._

 _„Die Dalish haben ihre eigenen Gebete, natürlich, aber in diesem Moment konnte ich mich an keine von ihnen erinnern, nur einen kurzen und unangemessenen Reim welcher mein Bruder mir beigebracht hatte, und ich war mir sicher, dass diese Worte nicht sonderlich viel Gunst bedeuten würden. Also sah ich mich fiebrig um, jagte mich selbst um die Lichtung herum, die Stimmen der Söldner näherten sich eindeutig, während ich ein kleines Stück Obsidian entlang meinen Wegen fand. Zwar verstand ich nichts von den Worten der Ältesten zu diesem Zeitpunkt, doch wusste ich selbst dort schon, was das Konzept der Opferung bedeutete. So schnell meine Kraft es nur zuließ war ich auf diesen Sockel gestiegen und setzte mich zwischen diesen riesiegen Steinpfoten, dass weise alte Gesicht starrte mich nach wie vor an, und ich versprach, ich würde ihm von nun an immer mit einem Opfer danken wenn ich eine seiner Statuen finden würde, wenn er mir einfach nur den Weg zeigen könnte, der mich lebend aus diesem Schlamassel befreien würde."_

 _Sie lachte leicht über die Torheit ihres jüngeren Selbst, doch das Lächeln dass sie danach zeigte wirkte fast schon wie der Stolz eines Jünglings, welcher sich zu solchen Taten in wahrlich erschreckenden Zeiten herangewagt hatte. Inzwischen war er seltsam in ihren Erzählungen gefangen, es war selten, dass jemand derart über ihn sprach, besonders, ohne Beleidigung oder Angst in seinen Worten beizufügen. Das sie von seinem Namen derart zärtlich sprach, beeinflusste ihn auf seltsame Weise, dass er es nicht über sich bringen konnte, sie zu unterbrechen. Stattdessen entschied er sich keinerlei Fragen zu stellen sondern ihre Erzählung fortzuführen, ganz zu ihrem eigenen Tempo, während er in aller Ruhe beobachten konnte, wie sich die Linie ihres Kiefers erweichte und von dem ständig zynischen Ausdruck abließ. Sie sprach offensichtlich von etwas, das mehr als nur die Oberfläche ihrer Psyche berührte._

 _„Die Männer haben mich nie gefunden, ich kann nicht sagen, wann ich aufgehört habe zu hören, wie sie in ihren schweren Stiefeln durch den Wald traten. Ich habe mich im Schatten des Wolfes versteckt und bin irgendwann eingeschlafen. Es war vielleicht bedauerlich, dass einige der mehr abergläubischen Jäger meinen Vater auf der Suche nach mir begleitet haben. Sie hatten mich ohne ihn gefunden, erzählten ihm natürlich nichts davon, aber dass ich mich selbst in einem vollkommenen Frieden wiegte, während ich mich im Blick des Schreckenswolfes befand war genug für den Großteil von ihnen, um Unruhe zu stiften. Als ich aufwachte und die Stimme meines Vaters hörte, wurden mir zwei Dinge zur selben Zeit bewusst: Ich war in Sicherheit und ich würde mein Versprechen halten müssen... nur für den Fall."_

 _„Hast du wirklich daran geglaubt, dass Fen'Harel es war, der dich in dieser Nacht gerettet hat?" Der Genuss, der in seiner Stimmlage mitschwang, überraschte ihn selbst, doch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, diesen Fakt zu verändern, schien ihre Ansicht über diese Frage für ihn seltsamerweise überaus wichtig. Er beachtete natürlich seine Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit, er wusste, dass sie bereits viel zu abgestumpft und vielleicht auch erwachsen genug war, um zu glauben, dass der alte Wolf wirklich über sie wachte. Das Ritual ihres Versprechens fügte sich dem automatischem Akt des Aberglaubens, so glaubte er ... und empfand es als ungewollt charmant, obwohl er verstecken musste, dass sie über ihn sprach. Der niedrige Ton ihrer Lache schien seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen, während sie den letzten Schmutz auf ihrem Fuß wegwischte._

 _„Damals glaubte ich in fast alles, was meine Ältesten mir sagten, bedenkt man die Dinge, welche mit dem Glauben zu tun haben, daran zu denken, dass eine mythische Gottheit, jemand, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass er all seine Gegner aber auch Verbündete austrickste, sich entschied, mein Leben zu retten, verneinte die Tatsache zwar, doch machte sie nicht komplett abwegig, wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt. Natürlich, je älter ich wurde, desto mehr Fragen stellte ich und es ist schwer, an einen solchen Glauben festzuhalten, wenn so viel Zeit versiegt und die Geschichten nicht sonderlich positiv sind. Weder das, noch die Resonanz der anderen."_

 _„Warum tust du dann immer noch..."_

 _Sie gab ihm einen ungläubigen Blick, eines, dass schier in Humor schimmerte, und es war unmöglich nicht zu sehen, wie ihre Ausdrücke fast schon hunderte Dinge auf einmal aussagen konnten._

 _„Weil ich nicht arrogant genug bin, um zu glauben, dass ich vielleicht falsch liege! Es wäre ziemlich peinlich, herauszufinden, dass der alte Wolf mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hat, nur um in seiner tatsächlich tausende Jahre alten Existenz darauf zu warten, dass ich mein Versprechen eines Tages breche."_

 _Sein Lachen war beinahe gespenstisch weich und trotzdem schien sie den unbestreitbaren bösen Sinn in seiner Freue zu erkennen. Sie schien immer schon sehr darauf erpicht, herauszufinden, ob sein Sinn für Humor wirklich existierte, und da war es, immer noch etwas trocken weil es vernachlässigt wurde. Sie verstand die volle Motivation hinter seiner Freude natürlich nicht, aber für diesen Moment erlaubte er ihr den zweiten Sieg, ihr nur einen Splitter seiner wahren Selbst zeigend... So viel konnte er riskieren. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass er ihr Leben in dieser Nacht keinesfalls gerettet hatte, genauso, wie er ihr Versprechen nie vernommen hatte. Das zu wissen machte es ihm schwer, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, sie in ihren Träumen aufzusuchen um diese Begebenheit mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen._

 **Kapitel 3**

Er beobachtete, wie sie sich der Statue näherte, ein hilfloser Schmerz in seiner Brust, machte es ihm schier unmöglich, die Maske aufrechtzuerhalten, während sie sich mit langsamen Schritten der Statue näherte, den Pyrit zwischen den unbeweglichen Pfoten platzierend... sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, um den Wolf wieder hinter seinen Ohren aus Stein zu kraulen. Ihre Berührung verweilte, die Geste fast wie ein Abschied. Irgendwann in den letzten Jahren hatte sie ihn wohl um die Erinnerungen an den Steinwolf und dessen Legenden beraubt. Nun war es eine einfache Symbolik für ihre Jugend und ihren Reisen geworden, ein kleiner Trost in schweren Tagen, welchen sie nun wohl zeremoniell ablegen wollte. Er wusste, dass er bald etwas sagen musste, doch er zwang sich selbst ihre Aktionen zu verfolgen, bevor er sich fing, nicht ignorierend, dass sie das Talent besaß seine Maske so oft bröckeln zu lassen.

„Ich werde mich nie für meinen Zwang entschuldigen, dich zu sehen. Dein Bedürfnis mich aufzusuchen hat Aufsehen im Nichts erregt, ich habe nie eine solche Anhäufung von Wut und Verlangen gesehen, ich bin beeindruckt dass du jedem Dämonen widerstanden hast... aber minder überrascht."

Er war ehrlicher als er wollte, und ein Teil von ihm wollte bei dem ihr gegenüber fast schon gewöhnlichen Umgang der Wahrheit zusammenzucken. Es war eine alte und ebenso nutzlose Gewohnheit, besonders jetzt, sie wusste was er für sie empfand, auch wenn sie es niemals wirklich verstehen konnte, es war eine grausame Verschleierung des Schicksals, dass wenn sie verstehen würde was sie ihm bedeutete, es die Not verstärkte, sie augenblicklich zu verlassen, bevor sie schlimmeres geschehen ließ. Dass sie ihrem Instinkt folgte und an seiner Wahrhaftigkeit zweifelte wunderte ihn keinesfalls, doch war sie es eigentlich, von allen Wesen der Existenz, die seine Ehrlichkeit am meisten verdiente, selbst wenn dies weniger freundliches bedeutete. Sie lachte, ein lautes und schallendes Geräusch welches in den hohen Steinmauern widerhallte, und er konnte das gleiche, zynische Grinsen in seinem geistigen Auge erfassen. Sie hatte ihm immer noch den Rücken zugedreht, und er spürte dass sie sich mental darauf vorbereitete, ihn anzusehen.

„Du gedenkst also immer noch das arrogante Arschloch zu sein, ich verstehe. Ich würde ja für deine währende Kraft, die Fähigkeit, immer den richtigen Nerv zu treffen, applaudieren, aber... nun."

Der gefährliche Unterton in den letzten Worten umfassten ihn wie eine Schlange, die seinen Torso hinaufwanderte, und seine Augen wanderten zu ihren nackten Oberarmen, dort, wo eigentlich der lange Ärmel ihrer Robe gewesen war; es war bedauerlich zu wissen, dass er sie nicht ergreifen konnte um ihren Wahnsinn zu stoppen. Gerechtigkeit versuchte seine Lippen zu erreichen, er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet indem er ihren Arm abgetrennt hatte, aber letztendlich wussten sie beide, dass er genommen hätte was er brauchte, ganz gleich was das bedeuten möge. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr Erscheinen eine Frage in seinen Sinn bedeutete. Was suchte sie hier? Wenn sie ihn überrumpeln hätte wollen, so war sie gescheitert, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an, als wäre das ihr Beweggrund gewesen. Sie schien nicht nach der lang ersehnten Konfrontation zu greifen, eine, die vielleicht Stoff für eine Geschichte gewesen wäre, es schien, als würden sie sich nähern, inmitten von schmerzlichen Erinnerungen und nicht ausgesprochenem Verlangen. Sie hatte ihn aufgesucht weil sie etwas sagen wollte, was genau es sein würde und wie viel Gewicht es haben würde, schien immer noch der Interpretation offen. Nach allem was geschehen war, so war er der wohl gefährlichste und größte Gegner der Inquisition, und sie war deren Inquisitorin, er hatte noch immer das Ziel ihre Welt zu zerstören; so könnte man annehmen, dass dieses Gespräch hitzig und voller Schreie geführt werden sollte. Er wünschte sich, sie würde ihn anschreien; es würde ihm so viel einfacher werden, zurück auf sein hohes Ross zu steigen wenn sie sich irrational verhielt. Aber diese gefährliche Erhebung ihrer Stimme wandelte zu einem Seufzer, als wäre all dies nichtig, bevor sie sich schließlich zu ihm herumdrehte, um in anschauen zu können.

Er war noch weniger darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie würde nie die klassische Schönheit sein, waren ihre Züge zu scharf, fast wie ein Habicht, ihr Gesichtsausdruck konstakt im Wandel, und sie schien so weit von ihrem Frieden entfernt wie nie zuvor. Aber es war der selbe Mund, der immer zu einem leichten Schmunzeln geneigt war, und die selben Augen, die immer wissbegierig nach seinen Informationen und Erfahrungen gewesen waren, jedes seiner Worte genau bedenkend um trotz ihres unermesslichen Interesses eine Möglichkeit zu finden, es in ihrem einzigartigen Humor zu tränken. Aber es waren nicht diese besonderen Merkmale welches seinen Herz für einen Moment zum Stillstand brachte, auch war es nicht ihr Mund oder ihre Augen, die ihrem aktuellen Befinden eindeutig angepasst waren; er konnte sehen, dass er sie nicht minder beeinflusst hatte, als sie ihn. Nein, es war die Blöße ihres Gesichts, welche ihm das große Schuldgefühl zurück in seine Brust wandern ließ, ähnlich schnell als hätte ihn eine kalte Klinge durchbohrt, wanderte das bösartige Gefühl seine Rückseite hinauf. Das vertraute Vallaslin verschwunden, war es ein stiller Vorwurf seiner eigenen Taten, ein Geschenk für die Ewigkeit, welches in seiner Art und Weise wunderschön hätte sein können, wenn er sie im selben Atemzug nicht verlassen hätte. Es war ein minder ehrenvolles Tun, natürlich, und ohne jenen Kontext war es unverzeihlich grausam. Aber wie hätte er es ihr erklären sollen... Nur einen Wimpernschlag lang hatte er in ihre Augen geblickt, welche voller Vertrauen schimmerten, und es hatte damals seine Welt gerüttelt, ihn für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu dem wahnsinnigen Gedanken gebracht, dass er all seine Ziele einfach aufgeben könnte, seine Vergangenheit loslassen würde, um bei ihr bleiben zu können. Dass seine Entschlossenheit in jenem Moment ohne ihren wirklichen Zuspruch zu bröckeln begonnen hatte, jagte ihm zu jenen Zeiten tiefe Angst ein und hatte den Weg zu ihrem schnellen und rücksichtslosen Ende ihrer Bindung beschworen.

„Bist du gekommen um mich zu töten?"

Es war die einzige Frage, in der er die nötige Sicherheit fühlen konnte, sie überhaupt zu stellen. Alles andere hätte seine Stimme erzittern lassen und sie hätte damit gewusst, dass es ihn immer noch sehr traf, mehr, als er wollte. Sie lachte erneut und der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde intensiver, weil die Tonlage ihn an jene Momente erinnerten, als er seinem Sinn erlaubt hatte in ihre Richtung zu wandern; ihr Humor war in den letzten drei Jahren in seiner Vollkommenheit abgestumpft, wie es schien, und dies war auch seine Schuld.

„Ach komm schon, Solas, wir beide wissen dass ich nicht einmal annähernd die Macht besitze, dir in den Arsch zu treten, aber wenn es dir danach verlangt meinen zu treten... Nun, mein einziger Wunsch ist, dass wenn du die Absicht hast mich in eine steinernde Statue zu verwandeln, du mir zumindest ermöglichst, vorher eine schmeichelhafte Pose einzunehmen."

Vorsichtig verharrte sie nun am Rand des Wassers, setzte sich auf den steinernden Rand, wringte ihre Haare aus und klammerte sich an ihre nackten Beine. Er hatte sie nie nackt gesehen; sie ins Bett zu bringen wäre ein zu großer Schritt gewesen, es hätte seinen Verrat ins unermessliche steigen lassen, wenn man die Berücksichtigung seiner Pläne bedachte, dass er einzig und allein das Artefakt zurückerlangen wollte. Auch ihre Robe war durchnässt als sie diesen primitiv um ihren Körper schlang, änderte sich nichts in dem Ausdruck seiner Mimik, als er ihr Gesicht musterte, versuchend, nicht von ihrer Erscheinung beeinflusst zu werden.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um dich zu töten Solas, auch bin ich nicht hier um dir vorzuwerfen wie viel Schmerz du mir bereitet hast oder zu fragen, warum sich der Mann, den ich nicht nur respektierte sondern auch liebte, in einen neuen Corypheus verwandelt hat. Ich bin nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier."

Auch wenn ihre Augen nicht ganz die seinen konfrontierten, immer noch seine Schultern und die Umgebung hinter ihm musternd, oder seinen Mund, wenn er sprach; jetzt sah sie ihn an, zeigte ihm, wie verletzt sie eigentlich war, wie müde und seelisch gealtert sie in den letzten drei Jahren geworden war. Ihre Augen sagten all dies, und doch öffneten sich ihre Finger, sodass ihr Stab in das Wasser glitt, von der Oberfläche verschwand und sank; sie untermalte ihr Anliegen.

„Ich gebe auf."

„Du... Was?"

Natürlich hatte er sie verstanden doch konnte er nicht begreifen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Nicht sofort. Das war keinesfalls typisch, so endeten die Geschichten nie. Sie war die Heldin, die ihre Welt vor einer großen Bedrohung gerettet hatte, sie sollte nicht aufgeben wenn eine erneute Bedrohung ihre Welt beschattete; sie hatte den ihr innewohnenden Willen bereits bewiesen, als sie Corypheus hinrichtete, ganz gleich was der korrupte Magister ihr damals in den Weg geworfen hatte. Sie war immer schon stark gewesen und er hatte vermutet, sie würde es jetzt auch sein, auch wenn sie unter emotionalen Hürden litt. Ein kranker Teil seiner selbst, welcher er oft für seine Existenz bedauert hatte, fühlte sich... betrogen. Ihr Wille zu kämpfen hatte ein unpassendes Ende genommen, etwas, dass ihm doch so wichtig gewesen war, auch wenn er es beendet hätte.

„Ich gebe auf. Ich bin geschlagen. Ich habe nicht länger die Kraft das durchzustehen. Ich möchte nicht dieser Zukunft entgegensehen, in der ich zusehen muss, wie du meine Welt zerstörst, und ich will diese Zukunft nicht akzeptieren, in der ich dich töten muss um eben jene Zerstörung meiner Welt zu verhindern. Ich will nicht, dass meine letzte Erinnerung an dich erneut die Darstellung davon ist, dass du deine beschissene ehrenwerte Sache verwirklichen musst."

Es war zu viel, sie übte mentalen Druck auf seine Maske aus, nunmehr, versuchte sie Fen'Harel von Solas zu trennen, ein Zustand seines Seins, welches er beinahe vollkommen vergessen hatte, wäre er nicht immer wieder zurück in ihre Träume gereist, von Zeit zu Zeit. Aber dies hier war nicht das Nichts, keinesfalls der komfortable Ort, und ihre stumpfe Ehrlichkeit ihm gegenüber trafen seine Maske wie Hammerschläge. Nun näherte sie sich ihm, ihre Schritte vorsichtig doch unbeirrt, und es brauchte viel seiner Kraft, nicht verschreckt zurückzutaumeln, als würde ihre Berührung seine Entschlossenheit zu Asche verwandeln können. Sie war zu real und er hatte vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte während er Abstand hielt, sie würde immer die Fähigkeit haben seine vorsichtige Verteidigung zu durchdringen, ihn daran zu erinnern, wie schmerzhaft es doch war und wie wahnsinnig sein Ziel, all dies zu zerstören.

„Mein großes Abenteuer ist endlich vorbei... Wo zum Teufel würde ich also hingehen, wenn nicht hier hin. Zu wem würde ich wohl gehen, wenn ich doch weiß dass meine Welt bald schon mit Schrecken und Schmerz verenden wird. Ich hasste dich mehr als alle anderen Keaturen innerhalb meiner Existenz, und das machte die währende Liebe umso erschreckender. Dich zu vergessen war, als würde ich vergessen wollen dass ich mit meinem amputierten Arm keinerlei Dinge mehr ergreifen konnte, dein Geist war zu stark, genauso wie der Automatismus in meinen Träumen, den ich immer wieder empfinde, wenn ich mich dir nähern will sobald der Wolf auftaucht."

Sie war ihm nun Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber getreten, nah genug um die Schrammen und Kratzer zu sehen, die sie sich innerhalb der drei Jahre zugezogen hatte, nah genug um fast die Bitterkeit ihrer letzten Worte schmecken zu können. Wieder kämpfte er gegen das Verlangen an, sie von sich wegzuschubsen, aber auch den Drang, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Er fühlte sich überfordert mit ihrem Auftreten, die Augen, die eine zornige Kapitulation zeigten. Aber sie näherte sich ihm kein Stück mehr, presste ihre übrig gebliebene Hand auf ihren Rücken, zeigte damit, dass sie keinerlei Abwehr walten lassen wollte.

„Ich habe zu viele Leben in die Aufgabe gezwungen dich zu stoppen, doch nichts davon war auf langer Sicht von Bedeutung, du hattest zu viel Zeit um deinen Plan zu perfektionieren und selbst mein Wissen ist nur ein Splitter von deinem eigenen. Du warst immer schon derjenige, der gewinnen würde, aber keiner von uns wollte das realisieren. Du wirst den Schleier zerreißen, du könntest deinen Kurs nicht einmal abwenden, selbst wenn du es wollen würdest, doch ist es nicht meine Absicht, meine eigene Welt brennen zu sehen. Wenn du also wirklich diese Linie überqueren willst... Die Zeit wird kommen, also kannst du mit mir anfangen."

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war fest wie ein Diamant, nunmehr eine vollständige Abwesenheit von Klang, ein Moment in der Zeit, in der nichts mehr als der kolletive Atem angehalten wurde, nicht einmal eine Brise wagte die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Er wollte das, was er gerade gehört hatte keinesfalls gutheißen und doch wurde es mit der selbigen Klarheit gesprochen, die sie immer schon gepflegt hatte. Was sie verlangt war... anspruchsvoll, drehte ihm den Magen um und der Schock spiegelte sich in seinen geweiteten Augen und seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, ich werde dich nicht töten!"

Er bemühte sich nicht, das Grauen in seinen Worten zu verbergen, die Idee entsetzte ihn, das wollte und konnte er nicht vor ihr verbergen. Sie stellte sich für einen Moment auf die Zehenspitzen, hob ihren Arm als präsentierte sie ihre Ergebenheit. Er ließ einen angewiderten Klang der Bestürzung verlauten, bevor er sich von ihr abwendete.

„Na ja... eigentlich tust du das. Wie lange glaubst du, werde ich überleben, sobald du die Barriere zwischen uns und ihnen zerstört hast, oder fühlt es sich dann etwa ein Stück weniger so an, als würdest du mich töten, wenn ich nur eine von tausenden bin? Ich wähle als erste zu sterben, ich möchte die einzige sein, die erlaubt ist, dir in die Augen zu sehen, wenn du es endlich tust. Na los Solas, erlaubte mir diese eine Sache, erlaube mir dir das aller letzte Mal etwas zu bedeuten, wenn nicht als Geliebte dann als jemand, die dir mehr bedeutet hat, als einfach nur ein weiteres nötiges Opfer deines Spieles, welches du treibst. Erlaube mir wichtig genug gewesen zu sein, um die Tat mit deinen eigenen Händen auszuüben!"

Die Entschlossenheit und Überzeugung schwang ihrer Stimme gewaltvoll mit, trotz all ihrer Behauptungen waren ihre Worte ein unfreundliches, rohes Plädoyer, welche ihn sowohl abstießen als auch berührten, brachte ihm zu dem Verlangen sie wieder zu berühren, trotz der Gefahr, die Wut in ihren Augen und Worten, als sie ihren Entschluss verkündete. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr Ausdruck erweckte eine neue Erinnerung; er erkannte die verzweifelte Angst in ihr. Es durchbohrte ihn tiefer als das Entsetzen über die Forderung welche sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

 **Kapitel 4**

 _In ihre Träume zu reisen war ohne Frage ein Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre. In Wahrheit aber wendete er sich für diesen Augenblick von seinen eigenen Zielen ab um den Anblick einer jungen Lavellan auszukosten. Die Neugierde war aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus geboren worden, auch wollte er selbst mitanhören, wenn jemand seinen Namen nutzte ohne Angst oder Wut in der Stimme zu haben – nicht vor ihm. Dass er eine solche Art der Begnadigung nicht verdient hatte, hatte er in all der Vorfreude keinesfalls vergessen, doch auch er war anfällig in den Wünschen seiner Selbst Zu kollabieren, so, wie er es jetzt tat, vorsichtig durch den dichten Wald streifend, welcher unbewusst von ihren Erinnerungen gefertigt wurde. Er wiegte sich selber in einer Sicherheit, anzunehmen, dass sie diesen besonderen Moment ihrer Vergangenheit wieder erleben würde, es als reifen Gegenstand ihren Geist verlassen würde und er das Risiko in Kauf nehmen würde, erwischt zu werden. Natürlich begann der Traum ihrer mit merkwürdigen, weniger interessanten Dingen, begonnen damit Sera dabei helfen zu müssen ein Katapult zu lassen und einen Halla, der merkwürdig Krumm auf einem Podest stand und längst vergessene Stücke Posie der Tevinter verlauten ließ, und schlussendlich der vollzogene Kuss in ihren Träumen, der nie geschehen war._

 _Das letzte war barmherzig kurz, er würde in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen und nur ein kleines Stück Bedauern empfinden, aber die versteckten Ecken ihres Geistes zu sehen würde einer sexuellen Belästigung ihrer Gedanken gleichstellend sein, und er war dementsprechend erleichtert, dass jener Kuss ihrer Wünsche nicht geschah und er stattdessen gleichwohl, die kühlen Gräser des dunklen Waldes unter seinen nackten Füßen spüren konnte. Der Beginn ihrer Träume waren phantasievoll und größtenteils irrelevant für ihn, sah er ihr zu, wie sie im Unterbewusstsein einen und den nächsten Weg wählte, es waren unklare Dinge, die Umrisse nur vage. Aber dann träumte sie mit genügend Klarheit, sodass er wusste, dass er die Erinnerung betreten hatte, weniger eine Phantasie._

 _Der kalte Wind zupfte an seinen Roben und jagte Schneeflocken wie ein lichter Regen durch das dichte Laub, seine Wangen stechend und ihn dazu zwingend, seine Augen zu schlitzen zu formen. Diese Erinnerung war sehr stark, ein Ort, der oftmals von wachen aber auch schlafenden Gestalten heimgesucht wurde. Sie war derart stark, dass der heulende Wind seinen Fortschritt derart erschwerte, als würde er schweres Gewicht an seinen Füßen tragen. Er tat sein bestes, die lauten Geräusche der Natur von denen zu trennen, für die er eigentlich hier her gekommen war. Es brauchte nur wenig der Behauptung seines Willens um sein Ziel zu lokalisieren; der weiche Klang einer weiblichen Stimme, verängstigt, versuchend, ruhig zu bleiben, während ein Schluchzen zu hören war. Geräuschlos sowie getarnt näherte er sich dem Ursprung des leisen Wimmerns, langsam durch ihre Gedanken wandelnd mit der Selbstsicherheit in sich, die nur jemand in sich haben konnte, der dies bereits für tausende von Jahren getan hatte. Das plötzliche Lösen der Bäume um sich zeigten die Lichtung, von der sie gesprochen hatte. Ein rührender Anblick, der zugleich aber auch nach seinem eigenen Zynismus verlangte, erinnerte er sich, dass viele oft ihre Erinnerungen verschönerten, unbewusst._

 _Dennoch war es ein Anblick, der sogar das kältete Herz hätte tauen lassen, und er vermutete, vieles davon war die schockierende Wahrheit. Das Mädchen ist zu dünn für ihr Alter und klein genug, um fast von dem Schatten des Steinwolfes vollkommen verschluckt zu werden; ihre Augen waren wild und suchten die Dunkelheit ab, die Haare ein paar Nuancen dunkler als das fast schon weiße Blond, an dessen Erscheinung er mitsammt ihrem blassen Gewicht inzwischen gewöhnt war; ihre Wangen rot als würden sie brennen. Sie umklammerte das unbewegliche Fell zwischen Hals und Brust des Wolfes, als würde sie nach dem echten, weichen Wolf darunter suchen. Ob sie nun zitterte weil sie Angst hatte oder ihr kalt war, er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich beides war, fuhr er damit fort sie genaustens zu beobachten, auf den Moment wartend, als sie sich gewagt hatte den Schreckenswolf um einen Gefallen zu bitten._

 _Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und ihre Stirn auf die Statue platzert, ihre Körper immer noch mit einem gelegentlichen Nachbeben ihrer Tränen grauend; stotternde, zittrige Atemzüge._

 _„Bitte... Bitte erhöre mich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."_

 _Hätte er sich nicht vollkommen auf ihre kommenden Worte konzentriert, wäre das Flüstern von dem schweren Wind und prasseln des Schneeregens auf den Blättern verloren gegangen. Ihre Bitten hatten einen verzweifelten Unterton, Entsetzen und Unwissenheit ließ sie einzig und allein auf ihren Glauben zurückgreifen, und er fühlte einen Hauch mehr Schuld, hier zu sein, es zu sehen, aber nicht genug, um sich loszureißen._

 _„Lass sie mich nicht finden. Ich werde ruhig sein und auch nicht mehr weinen. Ich werde einfach hier bleiben und du kannst dafür sorgen, dass sie verschwinden... und dann kann ich versuchen, wieder den Weg zu meinem Clan zu finden. Ich will einfach nur nachhause..."_

 _Ihre Worte wirkten nun wirr, fehl am Platze und zusammenhanglos, doch wusste er, das keines ihrer Worte passend sein würden, um das Gebet einer Dalish nachvollziehbar zu machen. Er war nun nahe genug; würde er die Hand ausstrecken, so könnte er das Kind trösten, doch würde er sie nicht stören, er beobachtete schlichtweg ihre Versuche ein passendes Gebet zu finden, ihre Stimme, die entgleiste und stumme Bitten formte, bis sie damit begann fieberhaft in ihrer Tasche zu kramen, einige unwichtige Sache bei Seite zu werfen und die Obsidian Scherbe auf ihre Handfläche zu setzen. Ein leichtes Zucken in ihren großen, nun vor Hoffnung schimmernden Augen, bevor sie den stolzen Steinwolf flehend musterte. Als sie von dieser Erinnerung erzählt hatte, so hatte er sich alles in einer charmanten, kindlichen Art und Weise vorgestellt, und doch war es die Art und Weise, wie dieses Mädchen auf diese Statue blickte und wahrscheinlich auch die Personifizierung dahinter, die ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl zurückgab. Niemals wollte er verehrt werden, es war nie sein Wille; sie dabei zu beobachten wie sie genau das tat war eine unangenehme Erfahrung._

 _„Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel... aber Vater sagte immer es wäre besser, dass man wenig aber dafür öfter gibt, wenn man nicht viel hat, also... Ich werde immer ein Geschenk an deine Statuen bringen. Wölfe mögen doch Geschenke, nicht wahr? Ich bin mir sicher, das du nicht viele bekommst; sie haben alle Angst vor dir. Aber wenn du mir hilfst... Wenn du mich rettest, dann weiß ich, dass du nicht schlecht sein kannst. Und wenn du nicht böse bist, dann solltest du Geschenke bekommen. Wie all die anderen."_

 _Die vorsichtig gewählte aber ehrliche Logik eines Kindes war etwas, auf das man immer achten sollte, ein Geist wurde immer mit Vernunpft und Zweifel vollgestopft, je älter man wurde, während ein Kind sich an das offensichtliche hielt und den moralisch unentwickelten Kompass unbeachtet ließ. Was wäre nur aus ihr geworden, hätte sie all dies nicht erlebt? Wäre die Meinung ihrer abergläubischen Verwandten und Gefährten Gift für ihren Glauben gewesen? Wären die lästigen Fragen niemals über ihre Lippen gekommen, wäre sie zugrunde gegangen ohne jemals Fuß zu fassen, angepasst, um eine von diesen vielen Dalish zu sein? Es war eine ihrer einzigartigen Qualitäten die seine Neugierde zeichneten, ein Wesenszug, der nicht zu seinem Bild der Dalish passte; ihre gesamte Persönlichkeit ließ ihn seine eigenen Ansichten gegenüber diesem Volk hinterfragen. Sie faszinierte ihn nicht nur wegen ihrem Überleben, hätte sie doch durch den Anker sterben müssen; sie war aus dem Nichts geflohen, und er glaubte zu wissen, wann sie wirklich sie selbst wurde._

 _Ihr Flehen wandelte sich in ein Flüstern und der Anblick der Statue ließ sie einschlafen. Der Traum wurde substanzlos, verwischte, wurde unklar, ehe auch ihr Geist die Augen schloss und er diesen Ort verlassen musste._

 **Kapitel 5**

Er schämte sich bei der Erkenntnis, nicht fähig zu sein ihr standhaft in die Augen zu sehen, das Plädoyer immer noch brennend heiß, versteckte und unterdrückte alles, was ihn je zu ihr hingezogen hatte, verwandelte sie in ein leicht pathetisches Wesen, und er hasste sich dafür dass ihm gerade diese Bezeichnung in den Sinn stieg – doch passte sie so schmerzlich gut. Er musterte ihr Gesicht nur für einen Augenblick und konnte die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen erkennen; kein Zögern war dort in ihr, schien es, als hätte sie eine unermessliche Kraft in sich, Reserven, die sie längst nicht mehr haben sollte, weder noch hatte sie ihm die Dringlichkeit ihres Anliegens mit einer Spur von Angst vermittelt, doch war es nun kalte Furcht in ihrem tiefen ozeanblauen Seelenspiegeln, welche selbst an diesem Ort dem Nichts konkurrenz machten und auf seine Art und Weise für ihn unheimlich obszön wirkte. Unsinnigerweise von überaus privater Natur. Wieder entfernte er sich von ihr, nicht fähig das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, welches dieser Blick auf ihn verursachte, zeigte ihr den Rücken, als er hin und her schritt; die sonst übliche Anmut seiner Bewegungen etwas verloren, ziellos, die seltsame Panik verspürend. Er hatte diesen Blick niemals wieder sehen wollen, es in ihren Träumen mitansehen zu müssen war bereits Tortur genug; es direkt auf ihn gerichtet zu haben, jetzt und hier in der Realität, mutete ihm zu.

„Was du verlangst ist... Ich kann das nicht tun, ich würde dir alles geben doch nicht das. Du verlangst zu viel."

Sichtlich zuckte er bei seinen eigenen letzten Worten zusammen, seine Stimme schärfer und stolzer. Es wäre besser, sie würde ihn als arrogant und nicht ängstlich ansehen. Es war möglich dass sie sich vollkommen abwenden und ihren Willen überdenken würde, wenn er dieses Verhalten noch ein wenig aufrechterhalten würde. Es war schwerer als einfach sein Ziel stetig vor seinen Sinn zu halten wie eine eiserne Wand, Übung hatte nichts davon einfacher gemacht wie es schien, es hatte das Gegenteil bewirkt. Jedes Mal wenn er sie abgewiesen hatte, hatte er eine Narbe auf ihr hinterlassen, die nur er sehen konnte; sie noch einmal zu verletzen würde ihm einiges abverlangen. Aber wenn die einzige Alternative war, dass ihre Augen und ihr Körper erblindeten, verstarben...

„Nun, ich wusste ja dass du kalt bist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein Feigling sein könntest, Fen'harel."

Das gepflegte Plädoyer hatte ihre Stimme verlassen, geschmolzen durch die Hitze, die ihre Worte begleiteten wie feiner Dampf. Jede Silbe seines wirklichen Namens wurde betont, schier herausgepflückt und mit einer tödlichen Präzision ihrer Zunge, welche rasiermesserscharf in schnellen Hieben über seine Empfindungen zog. Für einen Augenblick wurde er so still wie der alte Steinwolf, hatte sie diesen Namen nie verwendet, nie in sein Gesicht gesagt, auch wenn sie doch wusste, wer er wirklich war.

„Serenia ..."

Jahrelang hatte er ihren Namen nicht mehr auf seiner Zunge schmecken können. Dieses eine Wort war sorgfältig wie eine Falle abgelegt worden, welches er nur um Haaresbreite hatte rückgängig machen müssen, so endete die letzte Silbe in einem leisen Grollen, eine Warnung, die nicht fortgesetzt werden sollte, doch grenzte sie nun an gefährlichem Gebiet. Auch wenn er Gefühle für sie hatte, nach wie vor, so besaß er immer noch seinen Stolz und diese Mauern waren sein Heiligtum. Das Grollen hallte über das Dach der Kammer und er fühlte etwas wie schwache Zufriedenheit, wenn ein schwaches Keuchen seine Ohren erreichte. Sein kleiner Sieg war allerdings von nur kurzer Dauer.

„Oh, denk gar nicht erst dran. Verstecke dich jetzt nicht hinter dem Wolf. Das hätte mich vielleicht beeindruckt, wenn es immer noch mein Ziel wäre, dir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, doch wünsche ich mir hier und jetzt nur mein lang ersehntes Ende. Das Ende, welches ich lange schon verdiene. Du hast mir alle Chancen auf ein glückliches restliches Leben genommen!"

Verflucht sei sie! In nur einem Satz hatte sie es geschafft, ihm ein abruptes Lachen aus seiner Kehle zu würgen und gleichzeitig fuhr etwas scharfes in die Region seiner Nieren. Sie hatte immer diese besondere Handhabung ihrer Wörter, und oftmals hatten sie den Effekt mehr aus ihm herauszulocken, als er eigentlich geben wollte. Sie arbeitete sich selbst nun zu einem feinen Rand hinauf, sie wusste, dass wenn sie ihren Humor mit Zorn vermischte war es der sicherste weg, um etwas zu verstecken. Sie war die einzige Frau die er kannte, welche es wagen würde, jemanden wie Corypheus darüber zu informieren, dass sich niemand einen Gott wünschte, dessen Gesicht an eine von Mabari geleckte Pisse einer Brennessel erinnerte.

„Du hast bis zu dem letzten Augenblick abgewartet. Dann, als ich dachte alles wäre vorbei, annahm, das dort etwas zwischen uns wäre, was deine bescheuerte Ehre überstehen würde, jetzt, wo das schlimmste vorbei war. Aber du bist gegangen, du bist weggelaufen und du fliehst immer noch vor dem Chaos, dass du selbst heraufbeschworen hast. Schau mich an, verdammt noch mal!"

Die Flammen verfehlten sein Gesicht und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ihre Intention war, aber er spürte den Schwall von erhitzter Luft immer noch an seine Wangenknöchel vorbeiziehen. Das Feuer schlug gegen eine Wand, ließ Gestein zerbrechen als es aufprallte und verschwand, und der Wolf sprang. Er hatte seinen Körper ohne bewusstes denken bewegt, seine täuschende Geschwindigkeit erweitert, als er sie packte und sie gegen rauen Stein schubste, ein uraltes, furchteinflössendes Knurren, seine Zähne vor ihrem nach oben gerichtetes Gesicht entblößt. Er hatte bloß vorgehabt sich zu verteidigen, doch schien die Frustration sein Herz schneller und gewichtiger zu umfassen, als es im Nichts der Fall gewesen wäre, und nur für einen Moment hatte er das Verlangen verspürt seine Zähne in ihren Hals zu rammen. Er wusste, was sie von ihm verlangte, doch war er nicht sicher ob seine eigenen Beweggründe nicht auf sexuelle Begierde basierten oder nach dem Hunger ihres Todes. Es war klar, wie sie seine bösartige Aktion interpretierte, hatte sie nicht einmal versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, ihre Gesichtszüge blieben ausdruckslos und keine Furcht war an ihr zu erkennen, ihre Augen funkelnd, flehend, dass er fortfuhr; dass sein Stolz und seine Wut gewann um das zuende zu bringen, was er begonnen hatte.

„Tu es."

Die Worte rau und roh aus ihrer Kehle; etwas in seiner Brust schien schmerzlich nachzugeben, als er den fatalistischen Klang ihrer Stimme vernahm. Er hätte alles dafür getan, um es aufhören zu lassen, und das schlimmste war, er wusste, dass er es realisieren könnte. Nicht, indem er sie tötete, aber etwas so unbeschreiblich egoistisches zu tun, dass die Idee ihn selbst beschämte, ihn dazu brachte, seine Gedanken auf einen anderen Kurs zu bringen, doch war sie ihm nach so langer Zeit viel zu nahe, nach dem er so lang damit verbracht hatte, nur von ihren Erinnerungen zu laben. Er griff nach oben um die Kurve ihres Wangenknochens mit dem Rand seines Daumens zu verfolgen, sein Kopf beugte sich tief genug zu ihr, so dass es ihre ganze Sicht ausfüllte.

„Vhenan.."

Ihr gesamter Körper zuckte und sie riss seine Hand von der seinen Weg, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt. Ihre eben noch entschlossenen Augen hatten sich erschreckt zu etwas ungläubigen geweitet. Wenn für ihn ein Zeitpunkt existieren sollte, sich von seiner eigenen Methode abzuwenden, so war sie jetzt, doch er verlor sich in der Art und Weise ihrer Augen, ehe sie sie schloss und ihr Gesicht zur Seite neigte, um seinem Kontakt zu entkommen. Sie sank gegen den kalten Stein der Wände, als würde sie hoffen durch sie hindurch flüchten zu können.

„Oh, du Bastard. Du hinterhältiger Bastard!"

Er strich über ihre zitternde Unterlippe und erlaubte sich daran zurück zu denken, wie es sich damals angefühlt hatte, sie zu küssen. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie etwas wildes an sich hatte, etwas, dass über ihr Dalish' Dasein hinausging, das selbe, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, barfuß durch die Smaragd Gräber zu laufen. Sie hatte viel gelacht an diesem Tag, voller Heiterkeit, als sie für einen Augenblick all ihre bevorstehenden Prüfungen und die Gefahr um sie herum vergessen hatte. In dieser Nacht hatte er sie geküsst, weil das versiegen der Freude in ihrem Gesicht und aus ihrem Munde unerträglich für ihn gewesen wäre, bevor er plötzlich blass und kleinlich geworden war. Er ließ ihre Erinnerung daran noch einmal auf ihn herabprasseln wie ein kalter, lang ersehnter Regen, tat dies nicht minder als mit seinen wirklichen Empfindungen ihr gegenüber; sich hinter dem Wolf zu verstecken und die starke, steinernde Maske aufzusetzen, war er im Begriff all dies viel schlimmer machen zu müssen.

„Bitte, Solas... Das ist grausam, selbst für jemanden wie dich."

Wenn sie die Wand hätte hinaufklettern können, so hätte sie dies wahrscheinlich getan, schloss er den Kreis um sie weiter und weiter, als er seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte, seine Worte warm und geisterhaft in dem geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen, übten seine Finger leichtesten Druck auf ihren Kiefer aus, zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen. Widerwillig wendete sie sich ihm zu, die Augen im Trotz weiterhin geschlossen, als würde sein Anblick die letzte Flamme ihres Sinn und Zwecks erlischen können.

„Öffne deine Augen, vhenan."

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen nur noch ein Hauch, und als der nächste Atemstoß sie gepaart mit einem leisen Wimmern verließ konnte er es schier schmecken, als eine offene Verzweiflung, eine neue Art und Weise, jene, die sie beide doch zu gut kannten. Selbige Verzweiflung hatte in seinem Inneren protestiert, ein jedes Mal, wenn er sich gezwungen hatte, sich von ihr loszureißen, um sich zu entfernen. Das Wissen, dass er sich mit Leichtigkeit in ihr verlieren würde, hatte ihm immer die Chance ermöglicht, sich selbst zu stoppen, bevor er etwas tat dass sie beide bereuen würden. Alles, was ihn davon abbrachte das zu tun, was getan werden musste, war gefährlich, doch auch weil er wusste, das ein Schritt nach vorn in ihre Arme, eine weitere Tat es schwerer machen würde, sie zu verlassen. Als sie ihn im Nichts geküsst hatte, war es, als hätte eiskaltes Wasser eine längst verdurstete Seele zurück ins Leben gerufen, und als sie sich von ihm abgewendet hatte, möglicherweise gekränkt über ihre eigene Kühnheit, hatte er gewusst, dass dieser Geschmack nicht genug war um einen solchen Durst wie seinen zu stillen.

Als sie ihre Augen endlich öffnete, spürte er diesen Durst erneut, trocknete seine Zunge, zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wie damals auf diese schier hilflose Sehnsucht, welche mit Angst in ihren Augen gezeichnet war. In all ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit war er es gewesen, welcher Furcht empfunden hatte, wissend, was ein simpler Kuss bewirken und erzwingen könnte; auf welche Pfade es sie beide führen würde: Jetzt, wo ihre Rollen getauscht waren und seine Maske abgelegt worden war, konnte er die Woge des Gefühls einer fremden Zufriedenheit nicht mehr unterdrücken – etwas, wofür er sich ohne Zweifel später hassen würde.

„Du warst immer schon lathbora viran."

Ganz gleich welches Geräusch sie verlauten lassen wollte, sei es Akzeptanz oder ein weiteres Ärgernis über seine Kühnheit, er konnte es nicht hören, hatte er den sperrlichen Raum zwischen ihnen gänzlich überbrückt, nach mehr als nur der Erinnerung eines Kusses suchend. Hätte sie wirklichen, echten Protest in ihr gehabt, so wäre es gegen seine Lippen verstummt, presste er sie hartnäckig genug auf die ihren, um ihr all die Gedanken auf das kommende zu rauben. Er raubte ihren Willen gegen all dies anzukämpfen oder all dies noch einmal zu überdenken, und mit jedem Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen welches seinen Körper wie eine warme Decke umhüllte, wusste er dass er mit jeder versiegten Sekunde weniger über die Konsequenzen seiner Taten nachdachte. Als sie ihre Lippen gegen die seinen teilte, suchte sie ein heftiges Schaudern heim, zögerte er allerdings nicht diese Einladung abzulehnen, seinen Durst stillend, hetzten sie ihn zu einer ungebändigten Ablenkung im Tanz ihrer Zungen.

Seine egoistische Handlung wurde umso gewichtigerer, wenn ihre eigentliche Argumentation völlig entglitt, und er konnte nicht anders als sich dem Automatismus hinzugeben, wie sie von der Art und Weise seines Kusses zu zerbrechen schien. Grund und Folge all dessen waren winzige Flecken, kaum sichtbare dunkle Gewitterwolken am Horizont seines Geistes, jetzt, wenn der Wolf endlich in ihr ertrinken würde.

 **Kapitel 6**

 _Wieder einmal suchte er ihr Inneres heim, als er glaubte, genügend Zeit wäre vergangen, um die Wunden von Adamant heilen zu können. Sie hatte das alte, heruntergekommene Haus nicht mehr als Ort der Einsamkeit in Anspruch genommen, und sie versuchten immer noch ihren Vorteil aus den Smaragd Gräbern zu ziehen. Obwohl sie gerade ein großes Haus von seinen zahlreichen Untoten und dessen Fluch befreit hatten, schien keiner dazu geneigt, die Nacht innerhalb besagter Mauern zu verbringen und entschieden sich deswegen einstimmig für eines der Lager der Inquisition. Irgendwo inmitten dem Abbau von Rüstung und der Organisation von Nahrung und Schlafplätzen, war sie einfach eingeschlafen – eine Gewohnheit, für die sie nach solch langen und arbeitsreichen Tagen besonders anfällig gewesen war._

 _Die anderen hatten oft angenommen, dass ihre Sinne immer verschwanden, je näher man der freien Natur gekommen war, schließlich suchte einem schneller die Müdigkeit heim., sobald man einen Schritt näher seiner gewohnten Umgebung war. Zum Teil vermochten sie Recht zu behalten, sie suchte geradezu nach den verwilderten Plätzen, aber sie wollte nie zu ihrem Volk zurück, sie wünschte sich einfach, diese ganze Welt ihre Heimat nennen zu können. Varric schien mehr als eine Theorie bereitzuhalten, welche auch mit nackten Tänzen im Mondlicht zu tun hatten, und er glaubte, dass der Zwerg sehr enttäuscht wäre, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass sie einfach nur zu viel Wein in den Zweigen der Bäume getrunken hatte. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als wäre sie mit sich und der Welt vollkommen zufrieden, eine dunkle Flasche ruhte auf ihren Oberschenkeln, während sie leise ein Lied aus fereldener Herkunft sang; etwas über einen Bären und ein Mädchen glaubte er herauszufiltern._

 _Es war viel zu einfach für sie geworden, ihn zum lächeln zu bringen. An einem Punkt schulte er sich jene Ausdrücke vor diesem Zeitpunkt, aber ihr Anblick dort oben zwischen den Zweigen war sowohl völlig absurd als auch... charmant. Es ist ein seltsam pingeliges Wort in seinem Sinn und doch war die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn immer überraschen konnte, überaus angenehm._

 _„Du bist schlecht darin, eine Dalish zu sein."_

 _Sie rollte ihren Kopf gegen die Rinde um ihn mit müden Augen und einem ausdrucksvollem Grinsen anzusehen. Mit einem Zucken ihrer Schultern legte sie die Flaschenöffnung an ihre Lippen, wenige Schlucke wanderten ihrem Hals den Weg nach unten. Trotz ihrer Haltung die mehr als nur Trägheit ausdrückte konnte er fühlen, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen geradezu elektrisch war; konnte er ihre Magie in gelegentlich kleinen Bissen in seiner Haut fühlen, nicht ausschließlich unangenehm und darauf hinweisend, dass sie diesen Augenblick der Freiheit mit heftiger Freude entgegensehnte._

 _„Ich lasse dich gerne wissen, dass wenn man in einem Baum sitzt und billigen Wein trinkt, es einen nicht zu einer schlechten Dalish macht."_

 _Sie hob den Wein ein zweites Mal und stoppte, als die Flasche die zu einem breiten Grinsen bewogenen Lippen berührte, welches sie nicht unterdrücken konnte._

 _„Nicht willens die Antwort ‚das ist unsere Art und Weise für hunderte Jahre' im Hinblick auf die meisten Fragen zu akzepieren, welche ich meinen Anführern stellte, machte mich zu einer schlechten Dalish; du musst deine Definitionen beobachten, Solas. Außerdem bin ich davon ausgegangen, du würdest dich freuen, denn ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran, dass du einige... starke Meinungen über mein Volk pflegst... fast schon liebenswert, wie du immer sofort auf dein hohes Ross geklettert bist."_

 _Er wusste inzwischen ganz gut vorauszusehen, wann sie sich auf einen verbalen Schlagabtausch vorbereitete, war es ein beliebtes Spiel, das sie mit praktisch jedem spielte, Personen wie Varric und Dorian erfreute, aber auch Menschen wie Cassandra frustrierten und den armen Kommandanten zurück in sein dunkles Büro hat krabbeln lassen, um sich zu verstecken, wenn er einem Konflikt mit der Inquisitorin ausgesetzt war. Natürlich schien ihr bevorzugtes Opfer seiner Selbst, auch wenn sie dies nur wagte wenn sie alleine waren, so schien es, als wäre es ihr eigenes privates Spiel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er heute Abend gewinnen würde, nicht, wenn sie ruhig auf den richtigen Moment warten würde, um ihn mit einem Überschuss an verbleibende freudige Energie zu attackieren, und er sich schwach zurückzog. Er tat wenige Schritte um den Baumstamm zu erreichen, nahe genug, um einem baumelnden Fuß zu berühren, wenn er nur die Neigung verspürt hätte, dies zu tun._

 _„Das Pferd besaß eine bescheidene Höhe, kann ich dir versichern. Dürfte ich fragen, was einem warmen Lager fehlt und dieser Baum es stattdessen vorweisen kann? Wenn du zu lange weg bist, werden immer reißerische Geschichten Varric's Tisch schmücken."_

 _„Er denkt, dass ich nackt bei Mondschein tanze, ich bin mir nicht sicher, das es nich viel schlimmer kommen könnte. Ich bin hierher gekommen weil, trotz das ich unsere Agenten so liebe, ich die schrecklichen Geschichten über das blutige Haus nicht hören möchte. Hat Varric dich geschickt um zu prüfen, ob ich wirklich ohne Kleidung tanze?"_

 _Er fühlte sich nun ein wenig ungeschickt und dumm, weil er zu ihr gegangen war. Es war einfach mit ihr zu sprechen, doch schwer sie zu lesen wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war, und die Idee nach ihr zu Suchen, nur um sie wieder schmecken zu können, während sie immer noch die Freude der Wälder im Blut hatte, schien ihm urplötzlich kindisch. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, nach so einer langen Zeit, Teile von ihm lebendig vorzufinden. Er hatte mit ihr einmal über den unbeugsamen Fokus gesprochen, besonders wenn das Nichts die Thematik war. Nun hatte er es mit Emotionen und mit weniger nutzvollen moralischen Reaktionen zu tun, welche lange in der Geduld eines Narren verkümmert waren. Diese Gefühle aber auch Zwänge waren wie neugeborene Seelen für den alten Wolf. Er realisierte, dass er ihre Frage noch nicht beantwortet hatte, auch wenn sie nicht nach dieser zu verlangen schien, war die Stille zwischen ihnen immer schon komfortabel gewesen und absurd einfach, obwohl er musste, dass er bald etwas sagen musste._

 _„Ich bin aus eigenen Stücken gekommen. Würdest du zustimmen, die Äste in Ruhe zu lassen, oder muss ich mich selbst bei dem Versuch zu klettern, in Verlegenheit bringen?"_

 _Er musste ihren Blick nicht suchen um zu wissen, dass sie wahrscheinlich ihren ‚kontemplativen' Ausdruck trug, anstatt den Verdienst auszumalen, welcher ihr bevorstand, im Anbetracht, wenn sie ihn dazu zwang den Baum zu erklimmen, obwohl es am Ende so schien, dass ihre Neugierde siegte anstatt über seine Worte zu lachen. Ein schwaches Rascheln der Blätter ist die einzige Warnung, die er empfing, bevor sie genau vor ihm landete, zu seinen Füßen in einer halben Hocke, bevor sie sich erhob und den Schmutz von ihren Händen wischte, während sie ihn erwartungsvoll beobachtete._

 _„Oh, dein Anliegen muss überaus ernst sein, wenn du das Risiko eingehen würdest, dich dieser Peinlichkeit hinzugeben. Was habe ich denn dieses Mal angestellt... Warte, ist es wegen deiner Bettrolle? Weil ich Sera nur verraten habe, wo sie einige Eidechsen finden könnte."_

 _„Ich bin nicht hier, um ... welche Eidechsen?"_

 _„Ah, gut, darum geht es also nicht... Oh, Moment mal. Du bist hier um mir Ärger zu geben, weil ich Varric erlaubt habe, hinter dieser Mythal Statue zu pinkeln, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht blasphemisch, wenn man es nicht mit böswilliger Absicht tut. Die Gräser und Pflanzen brauchen hinter dem schattigen Platz viel Wasser, weißt du..."_

 _Er wusste, dass wenn er sie sprechen lassen würde, sie verbale Ringe um ihn bilden würde, bis seine eigene Frustration verschwand und er sie mit einer witzelnden Reaktion beschenkte, welches ein klarer Affekt zu seinem sonst so ruhigen Erscheinen war. Eine weitere Nacht, die er ihr gegönnt hätte, aber sie war ihm Näher als er erwartet hatte, er konnte ihre Magie funkeln fühlen, das kleine Zwicken an seinem Fleisch immer eindringlicher. Es gab hunderte Gründe, warum sie das nicht tun sollten, sie waren alle ordentlich in seinem Geist aufgereiht, welche er nun entschlossen ignorierte. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte sich als anspruchsvoll aber ebenso wertvoll in diesen Wochen erwiesen, obwohl sie nicht einmal über die seltsame Dynamik ihrer Beziehung gesprochen hatte, gab er ihr ein Gefühl von großer Geduld, und das Wissen, dass sie all die Zeit abwarten würde, bis ihr seltamer Begleiter endlich etwas sagen würde. In der Zwischenzeit blieb sie seine überzeugte und intelligente Freundin und die Dinge schienen... einfacher, bis diese zufälligen Momente auftraten, wenn er nicht mehr widerstehen und sie nie nein sagen konnte._

 _Ihr Mund schien sich darauf vorzubereiten, ihm noch mehr Dinge entgegenzubringen, vielleicht weil sie nervös war, er hatte sich kaum die Zeit genommen, ihr wirklich klar zu machen wo sie bei ihm stand; zu viele Geheimnisse und nicht genug Worte die einem alles erklären würden, stattdessen ließ er sie im Dunkeln tappen, wenn es darum ging seine Beweggründe verstehen zu können, ein Ort an dem sie bleiben musste, um seine Identität zu wahren._

 _„ ... hörst mir nicht einmal zu, dein Gehirn ist fortgegangen, um im Nichts radschlagen zu können, stimmt? Ich hätte die ganze Zeit über alles mögliche sagen kö-."_

 _Er entschied, dass es zu viele Worte waren,und das der geringe Unterschied in ihrer Körpergröße es ihm ermöglichte, diese schnell fließenden Worte abzuschneiden, ihre Stimme mit einem Kuss zu rauben, welcher ein wenig härterist, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Ihre Antwort war so unmittelbar wie ihre plötzliche Stille, jene flippanten Worte geschluckt zugunsten ihrer wogenden Zehenspitzen, um den Druck ihrer Lippen anzupassen, als hätte sie bereits für einige Zeit darauf gewartet. Ihr Hunger ließ ihn unvorbereitet zurück. Bis zu diesem Moment war sie immer vorsichtig gewesen, niemals zu passiv oder aggressiv. Heute Abend waren ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge abwegige Werkzeuge, die sie tatsächlich gegen ihn nutzte. Schnell und feucht berührte ihre Zunge seine Unterlippe und es war völliger Instinkt, mit seiner eigenen zu folgen, entlockt ihren warmen, von Wein gewürzten Mund zu erkunden. Sie gab die Wildnis ihrer Natur und unzählige unausgesprochene Wörter in diesen Kuss und er war krankhaft bereit, alles zu tun, ihr zu folgen, und seine Hände in die warme, lebendige Seide ihres Haares zu versenken._

 _Ein einziger Schritt zurück und es fühlte sich ganz natürlich an, wie sich sein Rücken gegen die raue Rinde lehnte, sie mit sich ziehend weil er es nicht wagte, ihre Verbindung zu unterbrechen, denn wenn er sich nur für eine Sekunde zu denken erlaubte, so würde dies sehr schnell passieren, erkennend, was er falsch tat. Stattdessen zog er sie näher an sich heran. Die Luft wurde immer schwerer zwischen ihnen,machte die leisen Geräusche aus ihrer Kehle drängender in seinen Ohren, es war ihm bewusst, wie einfach es sein würde ihr noch weitere Töne zu entlocken, und er fühlte einen plötzlichen Ansturm von Hize, welche ganz plötzlich und männlich war. Eine Hand rutschte geschickt unter Baumwolle, kalte Fingerspitzen striffen die nackte Haut über seinem Nabel und seine Reaktion erfolgte nahezu automatisch, als er von ihrem Haar abließ um ihr Handgelenk zu umfassen, während er einen scharfen Atemzug tat. Es war alles der Anfang davon, welches Anstand und Gewissen von ihm verlangte, und die Überschwemmung seines Geistes all dies erschwerte. Vorsichtig zog er ihre Hand, im Stillen bewusst dass sein Atem zitterte, und sie unglaublich still wurde, darauf wartend, was dieses Mal wohl passieren würde._

 _Anstatt sie wegzuschieben wendete er ihre Körper, sodass sie ihre Positionen tauschten, bevor er bedauernd ihre Hand nur schrittweise von seiner gleiten ließ, als er dann einen Schritt zurücktrat. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, als wäre sie gerannt, während ihre Augen einen fast schon belustigten Unglauben trugen, als er sich einen Schritt von ihr entfernte. Er vermutete, dass sie für dieses Mal eine Erklärung verlangen würde, er war schließlich derjenige gewesen, der all dies begonnen hatte, dieses Mal, und die Unsicherheit dessen ließ ihn einen weiteren Schritt zurücktreten._

 _„Es tut mir Leid, das war nicht das, was ich..."_

 _Sie überraschte ihn erneut, als sie einige Schritte nach vorne trat um zwei Finger an seine Lippen zu legen, damit er schwieg. Sie wollte seine Entschuldigung nicht hören. Sie war bei weitem nicht unbeeinflusst von seiner plötzlichen Richtungsänderungen, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, und er konnte sie tatsächlich sehen, ihre eigene Zurückhaltung der Empörung, welche er ohne Zweifel in ihr ausgelöst hatte, bis sie ihn in einer Art und Weise anlächelte, welche Vergeltung in der Zukunft versprach, aber sie es dulden würde – für jetzt. Es war ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in diesem Lächeln doch schien sie nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, als sie sich ein paar Schritte entfernte um ihren Stab aufzuheben, um es mit einer Schlinge auf ihrem Rücken zu sichern. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen und doch musste er es zulassen, weil sie es wirklich nicht verdient hatte; auf seine eigene Zurückhaltung konnte er sich aber nicht mehr verlassen._

 _„Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn wir zurückkehren würden, bevor Varrics Verzierungen derart reißerisch werden, dass er es selbst kaum noch schaffen kann."_

 _Sie würde ihn noch einmal das fragwürdige Schweigen gewähren und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er wusste, wie sehr er sie nicht verdient hatte; er war ein egoistischer, alter Wolf, aber sie machte es so einfach für ihn, so egoistisch zu sein. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seinen eigenen Stab aufhob. Sie würde ihn niemals einengen, niemals verlangen, und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass sie es tun würde, wenn sie seine Feigheit verachten könnte und es unterbinden würde; diesem Wahnsinn endlich einen Riegel vorschieben würde. Es war seine Absicht, ihr zurück ins Lager zu folgen, wahrscheinlich in der gleichen kameradschaftlichen Schweigsamkeit, welche sie beide so zu schätzen wussten, aber er konnte durch die Art, wie sie auf ihren Füßen ging sagen, dass sie einfach von ihm fortlaufen wollte. Ob sie einfach nur überschüssige Energie loswerden sollte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber ihr unruhiges Hüpfen zwang ihn dazu etwas zu sagen, obwohl er nicht wusste was. Vielleicht wollte er auch nicht, dass seine Entschuldigung das letzte war, was sie von ihm hören würde._

 _„Serenia..."_

 _„Hmm?" Sie hatte das Verlangen zu gehen, ihre Faust öffnete und schloss sich unaufhörlich und ihre Augen machten schnelle Bewegungen Richtung Pfad zu den Zelten._

 _„... Eidechsen, wirklich?"_

 _Er war erleichtert, als sie ihre Mimik in ein breites Grinsen wandelte, während sie rückwärts lief, den Funken von Bosheit in ihren Augen noch einmal hervorhebend._

 _„Es tut mir Leid, Solas, aber meine Lippen scheinen wieder einmal vorübergehend versiegelt zu sein... achte auf Bärenfallen", und mit diesem Abschied machte sie am Absatz kehrt und ließ eine Spur von losem Schmutz und trockenen Blättern hinter sich, als sie mit einem zügigen Tempo diesen Ort verließ. Als sie verschwunden war, war nichts als die erdrückende Stille und die Erinnerungen an ihren Hunger übrig, nichts, was man einfach ignorieren konnte, kribbelten seine Lippen immer noch schwach und der Geschmack von Wein benetzte immer noch seine Zunge._

 **Kapitel 7**

Sie war wie Wasser in seinen Händen gewandelt, Haut und Kleidung glitt zwischen seine Finger, die den Winkel ihrer Hüfte suchten und die andere Hand auf ihren Rücken schob, dort, wo es am wärmsten war. Ihr Drang zu kämpfen war mit übler Art und Weise genommen worden und nun strömte sie in seine Richtung, ihr Körper perfekt im Einklang mit seinem eigenen, ein ständig wechselndes Empfinden des nunmehr fünf Jahre andauernden kollektiven Bedürfnis ihrer Lippen. Er hatte viel zu lange Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, wie es wohl gewesen wäre seinem Drängen einfach nachzugeben, sich ihr hinzugeben und die dunklen Tatsachen um sie herum zu vergessen; in dieser langen Zeit waren diese hoffnungsvollen Pflanzen in seinem Geist nie verdorrt sondern geradezu in die Höhe gewachsen. Sie zu verlassen schien zwar das einzig Richtige gewesen zu sein, was er getan hatte, aber es hatte nicht dabei geholfen, die Wunden zu lindern welche er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, und in ruhigen Momenten, wenn er seine Pläne einmal beiseite geschoben hatte, so fand er sich immer an dem selben Ort zurück, was er sich selbst verzweigert hatte, indem er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Es war genug Verlangen zwischen ihnen angestaut worden, dass der Kuss schier unerbittlich schien, während ihre Zähne fieberhaft seine Unterlippe striffen. Die Notwendigkeit des Atems zwang sie auseinander, lang genug, um seine Lippen an den warmen Platz hinter ihren Ohren zu legen, wo ihr Duft kaum hätte intensiver sein können; eine duftende Wärme seine Nase und Lungen füllte und er ein nahezu hilfloses Stöhnen verlauten musste, bevor das Feuer in seinem Inneren ihn dazu brachte, seinen Mund an ihre Kehle zu pressen.

Er spürte den schnellen Schlag ihres Pulses an seinen Lippen, als er sanft an ihrer Haut zu saugen begann, spürte es fester gegen seine Zunge klopfen und es wurde ihm schnell bewusst, dass es nur eine dünne Schicht weicher Haut war, welche seine Zähne von dieser kostbaren Lebensquelle trennte. Sie wölbte, windete sich in seinem Griff, ihre Finger tief in das Fleisch seiner Schulter unter dem glatten Leder gegraben, und doch unterdrückte sie jeden Laut, der aus ihrem Munde hätte kommen können, so wie jedes Mal, wenn er es gewagt hatte, sie zu küssen. Vielleicht war sie nach all dieser Zeit vorsichtiger geworden, verspürte Angst, zu viel von ihrem Inneren zu zeigen, bestand immer noch das Risiko für sie, dass er einfach fortlaufen würde, oder aber sie war einfach nur stur, immer noch von seiner heimtückischen Tat verärgert, doch interessierte ihn der Grund nicht. Wenn er wirklich in der süßesten Art und Weise verdammen würde, so würde er jeden Tropfen Freude aufnehmen, welcher er bekommen konnte, und das bedeutete auch ihre Stimme. Nichts in seinen Träumen oder Erinnerungen hätte ihn auf so etwas vorbereiten können, seinen Willen, seine Moral und Entschlossenheit wurde noch nie von einem Sterblichen an seine Grenzen gebracht, und wenn er bei der Wahrheit bleiben wollen würde, so war ihm dieser harte Kampf wert um nur diese eine Nacht mit ihr auskosten zu können.

Die Fähigkeit zu stehen war prekär geworden, er konnte ihr Gewicht in seinen Armen mehr und mehr fühlen. Er ließ von ihrem Hals lang genug ab, um sie beide auf die Knie zu bringen, die Steine unter ihnen hart und unversöhnlich, eine ironische Hommage, war doch nie etwas zwischen ihnen weich oder einfach gewesen. Liebe war zu Schmerz gewandelt, und so war der Krieg zwischen ihnen nur so passend, ähnlich wie der unebene Boden unter ihnen. Seine Finger, die sonst so agil und sicher waren, tasteten jetzt unsicher über ungewohnte Kleidung, lang genug für sie, um die Stirn zu runzeln und ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund zu formen und er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sie selbst in ihren unvollkommenen Momenten liebte. Seine Hand ergriff die ihre, führte sie zu den Bändern und Befestigungen, während er ihren feierlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht beobachtete, während sie Tücher, Leder und Fell bei Seite schob um den Mann darunter aufzudecken, die ausdrucksvollen Augen nun nachdenklich geworden, während die warme Hand über seiner Brust schwebte. Die Erinnerung an sein Zucken, als sie ihn berührte, schien auch mit ihr geblieben und auch für ihn war diese Wunde noch frisch; die schnelle Angst, die ihn heimsuchte als sie die Reaktion fühlte, die ihre Berührung an seinem hunderte Jahre schlafenden Körper verursacht hatte.

Seine Finger glitten über ihren Rücken, drückte die wohlige Wärme ihrer an seine Brust, gepaart mit einem langen Seufzer, ein solch selten intimer Kontakt, dass es wie ein Schock für ihn war, ein Funke der seinen Hunger nach mehr Weichheit und Wärme nährte. Ihre Hand war über seine Brust gewandert und stoppte mit der Führung seiner eigenen an der Kurve seines Nackens, seine Wange nun gegen ihre Handfläche gedrückt, neigte sich sein Kopf nur leicht um die empfindliche Haut ihres inneren Handgelenkes zu küssen und sanft zu beißen. Er ließ sie gewähren, den Rest seiner Kleidung über seiner Taille abzulegen, ihre Kieferknochen nun weniger angespannt, währen sie sich gegen seinen Körper, seine blasse Haut lehnte und er seine wachsende Lust spüren konnte. Während sie sorgfältig die Konturen seines Körpers begutachtete, versenkte er sein Gesicht in ihrer Kuhle zwischen Kopf und Schulter, noch einmal, um ihre Haut zu schmecken bevor er auf den Widerstand ihres Gewandes traf, ein ungewohntes und unnötig kniffliges Kleidungsstück, es erinnerte ihn bestes an die Spinnstoffe und das geschmeidige Leder der Dalish, etwas zu protzig für seinen Geschmack.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Abneigung und Ungeduld mit dem Kleidungsstück, grub er seine Finger in den Stoff an ihrem Hals, zerrte ein wenig daran, genug um die Wärme ihres Halses etwas mehr spüren zu können, doch tat er mehr als das, schob den Stoff immer weiter hinab, sodass er ihre Schulter erreichen konnte. Eine schärfere Biegung der Robe entlang einer integralen Naht spaltete, und es dauerte nicht mehr lang, so brachte sein Zerren das Kleidungsstück auf ihre Taille hinab. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, die Zeichnungen, die ihre Brust hinabwanderten zu bewundern, konzentrierte er sich vielmehr auf die nun vollkommen freie Schulter, welche er mit Liebkosungen attackierte. Seine Hände wanderten über die Kurve ihrer Rippen, die dünne Haut ihrer Hüfte, nur mit einer, war seine andere Hand damit beschäftigt diese nervtötende Robe weiter von ihr zu entfernen, auf Kniehöhe zu bringen, während die freie wieder hinaufwanderte, die Wölbung ihrer Brust zaghaft entlangfuhr, bevor er sich erneut dem Rest ihres Körpers zuwendete. Es trat eine kurze, schmerzliche Pause ein, als er den Rest ihres linken Armes berührte, Schuld und Abschied klaffte in seinem Herzen, stark genug um seine Augen zu öffnen und dieses Werk mit eigenen Augen anzusehen, seine Lippen aufeinandergepresst, das sie eine dünne Linie formten, in seinen Gedanken hunderte nutzlose Worte der Entschuldigung.

Der plötzlich scharfe Biss an seinem Ohrläppchen zerriss all seine Konzentration, zeigend, das sie so viel Sehnsucht vor diesen Moment übrig hatte, wie auch er. Seine Antwort in diesem Moment war einzig und allein der Instinkt, das leise Knurren in seiner Brust, als sie ihn lieblich ärgerte, war sich der alte Wolf nahezu sicher, dass sich ihre Lippen zu einem vertrauten Grinsen bogen, teils selbstgefällig aber auch amüsiert. Vergeltung war ihm ein leichtes, als seine Arme sich um ihren Rücken schlangen, sie leicht zu drehen und ihren Körper sachte auf den Boden aufzulegen, folgte sein Haupt ihr gleichwohl, um seinen Mund auf ihre Brust zu senken, bevor ihre Schultern Gestein berührten. Der kurze Krieg ihrer eigenen Stimme war in jenem Moment verloren, ihr leises Stöhnen ließ seine letzten Schutzwände brechen, war er verloren; all die Sorge vergessen, dass das was er tat, keinesfalls ein glückliches Ende nehmen konnte.

Die Bewegung seiner Zunge über eine ihrer Brustwarzen ließ sie unter seinen Händen erzittern, fühlte er wie das zierliche Stück Fleisch in seinem Mund verhärtete, doch stoppte er nicht, als würde er etwas von ihr erwarten, in diesem Fall war es ein erneutes Seufzen ihrerseits, erreichte es wie ein umgelegter Schalter in seinem Gehirn, welches ihm den Impuls sendete, seine Zähne über ihre empfindliche Haut streifen zu lassen, bis er fühlte, wie sie ihren Rücken krümmte, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Die gehärtete Spitze ihrer Brust war geschwollen und empfindlich als er von ihr abließ, die beiläufige Berührung mit seiner Zunge ließ sie und den Gestein unter ihr zucken, und ihre Schuhsohlen in den Erdboden graben. Ein tiefes, entschieden männliches Lachen schlüpfte aus seiner Brust, als sein Kopf sich ihrer anderen Brust näherte, die Augen auf ihr Antlitz gerichtet, um ihre geröteten Wangen ansehen zu können. Seine Auge verengten sich bei wachsendem Wunsch nur ein wenig, wanderten seine Finger ihrem Bauch herab, die Küsse auf ihre Brust stärker, während er an ihren Schenkeln angekommen seitlich hinabrutschte, um ihre Wärme auf neue Art und Weise zu fühlen.

Der Klang ihres heiseren, leisen Schreies rief schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf, wie erregt er selbst eigentlich war, fühlte er das Zucken hinter der dünnen Kleidung, doch war es nicht gewaltsam genug, als dass es ihn aus dem Konzept bringen würde; nicht genug, um die Geduld zu verlieren. Er hatte so viele Facetten an dieser Frau unter ihm gesehen, er hatte sie am Tiefpunkt aber auch auf dem höchsten Sitz der Macht gesehen, teilte ihre intelligenten aber auch nachdenklichen Momente und war Zeuge ihrer fast schon bösartigen Freude gewesen, aber all dies nun war eine neue Seite von ihr; welche sowohl roh als auch überzeugend auf ihn wirkte. Er wartete, bis sie ihm endlich in die Augen sah, bevor er langsam aber bedacht seine Finger gegen ihr Geschlecht drückte. Er gönnte ihr keine Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu sammelten, sie um ihren stockenden Atem rang, als er die Finger zurückzog, sich nach oben zu ihr hinabbeugte, ihren nackten Körper mit seinem bedeckte, sie so viel von ihm fühlen musste, dass ihre Bewegungen nahezu epeleptisch anmuteten. Sein Mund hatte wieder den ihren gefunden, teilte sich, verschluckten die gebrochenen Töne aus ihrer Kehle, die Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln unermüdlich; eine berauschende Art von Zustimmung ergriff ihn, spürte er leichte Zufriedenheit, als sie ihre Hüfte gegen seine Hand stemmte. Er war stolz, und sie wollte, dass sie sich selbst unter ihm verlor, zu sehen, wie all ihre Kraft, ihr Können, ihr Willen und ihre List mit nur wenigen Bewegungen seiner Finger schmolz. Es war keinesfalls ein gehässiger Gedanke, auch hatte er nicht den Wunsch, sie in seinen eigenen Augen zu erniedrigen, es lag einzig und allein in seiner Natur, diese Art von Stolz zu fühlen und dankbar anzunehmen; diese unerbittliche Kreatur unter ihm, die ein halbes Volk auf die Knie gebracht hatte, nun unterworfen unter seinem Haupt, diesen vertrauten Tanz ihrer Münder genießend, einfach, weil alles sein Ende verdiente.

Nur nicht sofort.

Er wartete, bis er ihr Inneres gegen seine Finger pochen spürte, bevor er sich zurückzog, die empfindliche Stelle streifend, bevor sie völlig leer und keuchend einfach da lag und ihn anstarrte, als ob sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er jetzt einfach aufhören würde. Die wachsende Empörung in ihr ließ ihn etwas empfinden, was wenig mit Sex zu tun hatte, und hätte er gewusst wie viel Zeit er eigentlich besaß, hätte sie diese Unsicherheit bis zu den letzten Grenzen ausgespielt, nur um zu sehen, ob sie ihn dieses Mal sogar schlagen würde, oder aber betteln. Letzteres war ein einflussreicher Gedanke, welcher durchaus mit Sex zu tun hatte, wenn diese Antwort ertönen würde. Er hatte nicht geplant ihre Hand zu fassen, aber als er sie zwischen sie brachte und ihre Finger gegen die Linie seiner Leiste drückte, waren die Worte aus seinem Munde nicht mehr zurückzuhalten, die Lippen nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Das ist es, was du mir antust. All die Kontrolle, all der Wille. Zehn Lebenszeiten als Übung und das ist es, was du mir mir machst... was du mir angetan hast, jedes Mal, wenn wir uns küssten."

Es war, als hätte sein Unterbewusstsein alles katalogisiert, was er ihr in jenen Momenten hatte sagen wollen, als er sich von ihr entfernen musste, und nun eilte es geradezu aus seiner Kehle heraus, während ihre Finger seine übrige Kleidung berührte. Die Worte waren bitter, doch auch voller Zuneigung, gepaart mit Lust, seine Stimme ein knurrendes Flüstern, als seine Hüfte gegen ihre Handfläche drang.

„Du hast mich erschüttert, du warst immer zu real um dich zu ignorieren, ganz gleich was ich tat, und deine Akzeptanz über meine seltsamen Wege machte das Verlangen nur umso stärker. Wieso hast du alles so real werden lassen."

Seine Zunge folgte dem äußeren Rand ihres Ohres, zeigend, dass er keine Antwort auf diese Frage erwartete; darüber erfreut, wie sie ihn ergriff und zugleich seufzte.

„Ich musste zusehen wie du ihnen immer näher kamst, während ich versuchte dich wegzuschieben. Du warst ihres geworden, aber du gehörtest mir und oft hasste ich sie dafür, dass sie niemals verstecken mussten, was sie empfanden."

Ihre Hand wanderte auf die Schnürung seiner Hose, zerrte und zog, bis es barmherzig nachgab und sie ihn derart erhitzt vorfand, dass es ihm fast schmerzte. Es entlockte ihm einen erstickten Laut, und langsam schob er sich sanft den Fingern entgegen, die ihn umschlossen. Gekonnte Finger; hatte er gesehen wie sie wütend eine Klinge schwang, die gleichen Finger, die auf seinem Kiefer waren, als sie den Mut auf sich nahm ihn als erste zu küssen. Sie begann zu streicheln, ihre Hand brachte ihn zu schaudernden Atemzügen, versuchte der alte Wolf verzweifelt, seine Gedanken zu sammeln welche er durch die Tat ihrer Finger in den Wind geworfen hatte, welche nicht minder bösartig wie das Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sein schienen.

Seine besitzergreifende Natur war fast so gut versteckt wie damals seine eigentliche Identität; es war älter als sein Name, aber das Gefühl war da, seitdem sie den Drachen in den Hinterlanden niedergestreckt hatten. Er hatte fast sein eigenes Herz geschluckt, als er ihren Angriff gleich neben Cassandra und dem Bullen erkannte, wie sie ihre Zauber sprach und die geisterhafte Klinge besser führte, als er es von einer Dalish jemals vermutet hätte. In der Folgezeit hatte sie einfach dagestanden, schwarz vom Ruß; Drachenblut über ihre blasse Haut erstreckt wie eine Kriegesmaske, und seinen überwältigenden Wunsch, ihre Schulter mit seinen Lippen zu berühren; ein Anspruch, welcher ihn verschreckt hatte, und doch war es so nah an seiner Oberfläche, dass er sich gezwungen hatte umzukehren, um an der zerstörten Brücke auf sie zu warten. Er hatte ihr Fleisch nicht markiert, es war kein einfaches Tun einer Gottheit, doch hatte er sie immer in seinem Geist behalten, und nun war es sein Mund, der genau über diese Schulter striff, das Verlangen derart stark, dass sein angespannter Kiefer bereits schmerzte, doch hatte er gerade genug Kontrolle behalten, dass er sich seinem Impuls nicht hingab und sich stattdessen auf die Lippe biss.

Es war kein besonders heftiger Kuss, welchen sie ihm schenkte, doch brachte es ihn dazu, ihre Handfläche erneut zu umfassen und diesen über ihren Kopf zu ziehen, sich darauf stützend während er in ihr Gesicht sah, das Verlangen zwischen seinen Beinen spiegelte sich jetzt in seinen Augen wieder. Sie hatte immer gewusst, wie sie ihn provozieren konnte, ganz gleich ob es nur sein Lachen war, dass sie suchte, sein Wissen oder sogar seine Lust. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies die Reaktion war welche sie sich gewünscht hatte, doch waren die Dinge in Richtung einer Zwangsläufigkeit fortgeschritten, welche sie beide in ihrem wachen Zustand heimsuchte. Sein Gewicht weiterhin auf ihren Arm verlagernd, bewegte er seine Hüfte, presste sich gegen die ihre, wollte er sie in seiner Vollkommenheit berühren, liebkosen aber auch ärgern; gefährlich nah und doch nicht genug, um ihr mehr als eine Frustration zu entlocken. Sie hob ihre Hüften an, doch wich er geschickt aus, wollte er die Lust in ihren halb geöffneten Lidern sehen. Er ließ seine Lippen über ihren Mund schweben, einen Kuss versprechend, welchen sie ohne eigene Anstrengungen nicht erreichen könnte; sie versuchte es und er hob seinen Kopf leicht an, nur, damit sie es entschlossener versuchte. Das weiche Tal ihres Körpers war jetzt rutschig von ihrem Schweiß, die Wärme zwischen ihnen fast brennend.

Ihre Frustration versiegte in einem leisen Knurren und er wählte diesen Moment um sich zurückzuziehen, seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter abzulegen, während seine Hüfte nach vorne fuhr und einen gnadenlosen Stoß zu vollführen, welchen sie mit einem unvorbereitetem Ton kommentierte, grub sie ihre Zähne in seine Schulter, ehe sie stoppte gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Die Bewegung seiner Hüfte machte sie zu etwas lebendigem, die Hände auf seinem Rücken abgelegt, fest und entschlossen, während er immer wieder die selben Worte unterbewusst flüsterte.

 _Mein..._

Die rohe Hitze ihres Körpers schien fast unerträglich, doch konnte er sich keine einzige Sache auf dieser Welt vorstellen, welche ihn jetzt dazu gebracht hätte von ihr abzulassen, der Anspruch inoffziell und nur in seinem eigenen Geist verlautet, aber es trieb ihn im hier und jetzt und sie schien seinem Rhythmus zu folgen, ihre Augen vor Schmerz funkelnd, doch spiegelte sich auch die gleiche Wärme wie in seinen eigenen wieder. Als er seinen Kopf hob kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, und er sah, dass ihre Stimmung wieder aufhellte, ihr wachsender Drang ausgedrückt wurde, indem sie sich ihm entgegen drang, ihren Rücken wölbte, ihre Hand öffnete und dann zu einer angespannten Faust schloss. Seinen Kopf ihren näherend schenkte er ihr den Kuss, welchen er ihr bis eben noch verweigert hatte, fühlte, wie sie seinem Mund nahezu folgte, das Gefühl der Akzeptanz und Aufgabe unter seinen Fingern, bevor er sich wieder auf ihre Hand stützte, um das Gewicht seines Körpers zu verlagern und sie inniger zu spüren. Jeder Stoß in Samt warf Wellen der Hitze und Freude durch jede Zelle seines Körpers und erreichte Orte, die keine menschliche Kreatur jemals erreichen konnte, und drängte ihn dazu sich schneller, fester zu bewegen. Ihre starken Beine hatte er bereits so lange schon bewundert, und nun waren sie um seine Taille gewickelt, die Kanten ihrer Fersen stemmten gegen seinen Rücken, um ihm vollkommenen Einlass zu gewähren. Schweiß lief ihren vom Tempo beweglichen und gebogenen Körpern hinab, Muskel, die er mit Freuden zu belasten wusste. Die zivilisierte Form der Artikulierung hatte nun ihre beiden Münder verlassen, mischte sich alte Sprache mit etwas wilderem, ein jedes Stöhnen ein körperloses Echo in seinem Gedächtnis, welches an den Wänden abprallte; vielleicht würde all dies erinnert werden, wenn die Zeit längst vergangen war.

Solas verlor an Zeitgefühl, an räumliches Bewusstsein – allem. Seine Welt war zu dem einheitlichen Tun ihrer Körper verkleinert worden, ihre Wärme, das Gefühl von seinem eigenen Vergnügen, welches sich unter seiner Brust sammelte, und dunkelblauen Augen, welche so verloren schienen wie er es schon lange war. Dieses Mal ließ ihr Augenkontakt etwas in ihm zerbrechen, eine Explosion an Emotion, welche keinen Namen trug, keine, die mit einem gewissen Grad an Genauigkeit beschrieben werden konnte. Seine Hand immer noch ihr Handgelenk umfassend, ließ er von ihr ab um seine Finger mit den ihren zu verkreuzen, den Druck auf ihr immer noch anwendend, doch jetzt beide seiner Hände geballt, schienen ihre Körper zur gleichzeitigen Schlussfolgerung zu gelangen, dass die Zeit gekommen war etwas rascher zu agieren, und die Auswirkungen ihre Stimmen in Gewalt nahm. Ihre Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch unter ihm und er folgte mit seiner Zunge sanft die Markierungen ihres Halses hinauf. Dies schien ihr endgültiges Verhängnis, vielleicht weil es der Schmerz war, der sich mit Genuss und Lust vermischte oder aber die Art, wie er sie schmeckte, es war etwas, dass sie bis zum zerreißen anspannte. Es ergriff sie.

Ihr Körper schlang sich schier besitzergreifend fest um seinen, krampfte das warme Samt, er spürte es an seinem Körper, während ihre Hüfte heftig an der seinen zuckte, bevor er einen ihrer Hüftknochen sanft umfasste, während er seine Bewegungen in ihr fortführte, gegen den Griff ihres Körpers ankämpfend, in ihrem begleitenden Schrei zu ertrinken, ein Geräusch, dass wie unsichtbare Finger über die gesamte Länge seiner Wirbelsäule zog. Unter diesen Bedingungen würde es ihm nicht lange möglich sein, weiter zu machen, doch versuchte er das auch nicht, sein Körper hatte beinahe die Spitze des Berges erreicht und er wäre nicht fähig gewesen, sich zurückzuhalten. Er eilte mit seinem Körper nach vorn, beugte sich drängender über sie, jede Faser seines Körpers brennend vor Befriedigung, zum ersten Mal nach einer Ewigkeit fühlte er sich überwältigt. Erst, als die heftigen Impulse seinen Körper durchzogen schien sein Körper seltsam taub in eine Entspannung zu wandeln, eine merkwürdige Art von Frieden ergriff sein Herz, als er sich sanft auf sie legte, die Nachbeben spürend, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, um eine innige Umarmung zu genießen.

Ihr Griff schien sich mit den senkenden Temperaturen ihrer Körper zu lockern, doch schien keiner von ihnen gewillt, sich von dem anderen zu lösen, doch begann das bewusste Denken ihre Gedanken erneut einzunehmen, vielleicht erkannten sie beide in diesem Moment, dass dieser perfekte und ruhige Moment nicht ewig währen konnte; es waren die Worte, die sie wieder beherrschen würden, schwierige, komplizierte Worte welche stechen und schmerzen würden. Somit blieben sie, wie sie waren, ihre Glieder verpflochten und der Atem schließlich verlangsamt, auch wenn der Schweiß auf ihre Haut eine angenehme Kühlung darstellte, war es doch eine glühende Aktivität auf dem steinernden Boden. Es war lange Zeit her, als er das letzte mal eine solch perfekte Ruhe in seinem Inneren gefunden hatte, sein Geist war immer schon mit tausenden Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, und somit war es schwer für ihn zu verstehen, wie derart simple wärme solch einen einfachen Frieden in ihrem hervorrufen konnte. Nun, nicht ganz, war ihre Anwesenheit nur ein Teil für seine Ruhe, sie war einfach das fehlende Stück in dem Leben, welches ihm niemals gestattet sein würde; und seine arrogante Ader entschied, dass dort, wo sie gerade war, ihre Bestimmung zu sein schien. Zumindest für diese geringe Zeitspanne.

Aber das war sie nicht.

Die Realität kam mit diesem Gedanken zurück und es brachte ihn zu den Klängen der Welt, welche sich währenddessen fortgesetzt hatte, auch wenn es für ihn in diesen Momenten schien, als wäre all die Zeit gestoppt. Nur langsam entfernten sie sich voneinander, waren ihre Blicke nur zaghaft, während sie ihre erschöpften Glieder dazu zwangen, sich aufzusetzen, beide damit beschäftigt, Worte zu finden, die für diese Situation geeignet sein könnten. Was sie getan hatten würde verwirrende Konsequenzen mit sich bringen, und weder schien sie zu wissen, wie sie überhaupt anfangen sollte, sie schien sich auf jedes mögliche Szenario vorbereitet zu haben, doch nicht auf dieses, wie es schien. Er schaute ihr bei dem Kampf zu, die richtigen Worte zu finden, und er war sich nahezu sicher, dass er für diese grausame Taktik bezahlen musste. Er konnte nicht einmal behaupten, dass er es nicht verdient hatte; denn schlussendlich hatte er es getan, um sich aus der Verzweiflung ihrer Bitte zu befreien.

Und wieder war sie es, die ihn überraschte, und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wann er es lernen würde solche Wendungen zu erahnen.

Er beobachtete wie sie ihr Kinn anhob und er spürte die kühle Seite ihres Gesichts, bevor sie ihn küsste, die Geste sanft und kurz bevor sie ihre Stirn gegen seine lehnte.

„Ich bin nicht fähig, das jetzt zu tun. Bitte, können wir... können wir einfach ruhen, nur für ein wenig. Wir können nicht vor dem fliehen, was passieren muss, aber die Zeit kann verdammt noch mal ein wenig länger für uns stillstehen."

Wieder war es ein Geist, welcher ihm hunderte Gründe lieferte, warum er nicht tun konnte was sie von ihm verlangt hatte, der Hauptgrund war, dass er nicht fähig war die Zeit zum Stillstand zu bringen und er vielerlei Erinnerung in sich behielt wie ein wertvoller Schatz, Arbeit und Opferung gleichermaßen. Wieder einmal wurden diese Gründe taktvoll ignoriert, weil keine von ihnen nichtig machen würden, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte trafen. So viel war ihr genommen worden, darunter die Liebe, die sie über alles hinaus verdient hatte, und nun bat sie um einen temporären Stillstand um eine blasse Imitation aufrechtzuerhalten, von dem, was ihr eigentlich zustand. Was sie sich wünschte. Bei dem Nichts, wie sollte er nur jemals fähig sein ihr zu entsagen, insbesondere wenn sie von all dem sprach, was auch er wollte. Er hatte sie zu spät gefunden, in einem Moment wo alles begonnen hatte und nicht mehr gestoppt werden konnte, er war gezwungen gewesen sie zu verletzen anstatt sich dem hinzugeben, was er wollte; wie konnte er einem Versprechen widerstehen, was beinhaltete, zu verstehen wie es sein würde, sie lieben zu können.

Er sagte nichts; er wollte diesen fragilen und temporären Waffenstillstand keinesfalls mit seinen Worten brechen. Stattdessen half er ihr auf die Fuße; er einen Arm um ihre Taille schwang, als ihre Beine für einen Moment weniger kooperieren wollten. Sie folgte ihm, ohne Kommentar, vielleicht war es eher die Schweigsamkeit, die sie zu verstehen versuchte. Er führte sie die steinernden Treppen hinauf, welche lange vor ihrer Geburt erbaut worden waren. Sein Schlafgemach war kaum mehr als eine kleine Ecke innerhalb einer Höhle. Sie entfernte sich sanft aus seinem Griff, als würde sie ihm versichern wollen, dass sie nicht so weit gehen wollte, trugen ihre Füße sie nur zu dem Eingang, ehe sie den in Sterne gekleideten Nachthimmel betrachtete. Sie derart zu sehen erinnerte ihn allzu stark an ihre Bitte, und fast hätte er sie gepackt um sie einen Schritt zurückzuziehen – sie von diesen Gedanken abbringend. Doch er blieb still, stumm und unbewegt.

Ihre Augen fanden die langsamen Wellen in weiter Ferne. In dem Moment, als er sich neben sie gelegt hatte, hatte er ihr alle Möglichkeit, ein Ende wählen zu können geraubt – ihr eigenes Leben zu nehmen war schlichtweg nicht in ihrer Natur.

Ihr Körper passte perfekt an den seinen, als wären sie nur aus diesem Grund füreinander gemacht worden, ihre kalte Haut wärmte sich an der seinen auf, und es schien ganz natürlich für ihn, seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen, während sie sich gegen seine Schulter schmiegte, als würde sie eine gewünschte Stelle suchen, an dem sie ihren Kopf ablegen konnte. Als sie endlich still stand zählte er ihre langsamen Atemzüge bevor sie langsamer und ihr Gewicht bezeugte, dass der Schlaf sie heimgesucht hatte. Er blieb noch wach, betrachtete ihr ausdrucksloses, friedliches Gesicht das sonst mit so viel Leben geschmückt war und fragte sich wie sie wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie wirklich die Chance gehabt hätte frei zu sein; wenn sie ihn niemals getroffen hätte. Er ließ seine Gedanken absichtlich von dieser Frage schweifen, ergriff ihn die Verlockung des Schlafes, bevor es ihn in die stille Dunkelheit zog.

 **Kapitel 8**

 _Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, in ihren Traum zu schlüpfen,vielleicht war es geschehen weil ihr schlafender Geist so nah an dem seinen war, so dass es jetzt unvermeidlich war. Er erkannte den Wald in dem er sich nun befand wieder, war er in derselben Gesamtstruktur bereits schon einmal in ihren Träumen gewesen; es war der selbe Wald, welcher den Pfad ihres Lebens verändert hatte, als sie nicht älter als ein Kind war. Die Landschaft war gut entwickelt, es war eine starke Erinnerung dessen Kanten der Vision schier flackerten, ähnlich eines einfachen Gedankens, welcher sie so oft heimgesucht hatte. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber ein gewisses Gefühl der Falschheit suchte ihn heim, als dürfte er nicht hier sein und sie auch nicht; es war eine schwer zu beschreibende Korruption in der Luft welche ihn daran hinderte, sich diesem Ort zu nähern. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann es das letzte Mal war, dass er eine gewisse Angst davor verspürte, in einem Traum zu wandeln, und allein dieser Gedanke war genug um einen Schritt vorwärts zu setzen, war es wieder der Stolz, welches seinen Bewegungen folgte. Es war dunkel, der Mond warf nur einen schwach auf die unzähligen Bäume und wurde von den von Tau bedeckten Blättern reflektiert; der Wind ließ sie erzittern und ließ ein leises Rascheln erklingen, ein versammeltes Plätschern, welches die Vorahnung zu flüstern schien. Er konnte nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen, welche Gedanken sie im Unterbewusstsein an diesen Ort geführt hatten, es war ein kalter und doch trockener Platz, die Farben gedämpft und in der Luft schien eine bittere Stimmung zu tragen, so weit entfernt von ihrer Persönlichkeit wie er sich nur vorstellen konnte._

 _Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft und lockte eine Schar Raben von den Gipfeln einer Eiche zu seiner linken, krächzten sie im Unmut über diese plötzliche Störung. Das Geräusch hatte ihn zu diesem Platz geführt, kristallisierte sein Blut schier zu Eis und stach in sein Herz. Es war ein verwunderter Klang voller Trauer und Wut, hässlich und doch rein, die implizite Qual fast greifbar, und vielleicht war sie es; wurde alles um ihn herum dunkler als hätte dieser Schrei die Bäume und Gräser beeinflusst, so dass sie ihre Ehrfurcht zeigten. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke prasselte auf ihn hinab wie kalter Regen, und er bewegte sich deutlich schneller als zuvor, bevor der Schrecken ihn vollständig ergreifen konnte und seine nackten Füße über den Rasen schnellten, Zweige und Blätter sein Gesicht und seine Arme kratzten, und er Furcht bei dem Gedanken spürte, jetzt zu verlangsamen. Es gab nichts was er tun konnte, um den Verlauf des Traumes zu verändern oder gar zu unterbrechen, natürlich, warum also rannte er derart ängstlich in Richtung dieses grausamen Geräusches, wollte er sie wirklich so sehen?_

 _Er hörte sie bevor er sie sehen konnte, ihr Atem von einem Schluchzen beherrscht, die Art von Tränen, welche keine Würde verlangten oder in sich trugen, nicht, während es das schiere Gewicht des brennenden Schmerzes derart deutlich beschrieb. Sie war eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen all dem anderen schemenhaften Dunkel, und die schrecklichen Töne aus ihrer Kehle das einzige, was ihm zeigte dass sie es wirklich war, das einzige Leuchtfeuer ihrer Seele, welches er zu folgen versuchte, bevor seine Füße etwas glattes und flüssiges fanden,unangenehm kühl. In diesem Moment schienen die Baumkronen bei seiner Anwesenheit zu erschrecken, teilten sie sich aus seinem Sichtfeld, ähnlich geräuschlos wie das schwache Mondlicht, welches ihm gerade genug Licht gab um das sehen zu können was er suchte und doch wünschte er sich gleichzeitig, er wäre blind._

 _Sie kniete inmitten eines Schlachtfeldes, die verkohlte Lichtung übersät mit Leichen, die noch frisch genug waren, dass sie bluteten. Ihre Augen schienen nichts außer die Frau in ihren Armen sehen zu können, welche beide in ihrem Auftreten makellos schienen. Es war keine Erinnerung doch verstand er nun, warum dieser Traum so klar und deutlich war. Sie hatte die Schlachtung ihres Clans nicht mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen, es wäre unmöglich gewesen sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen, sogar die nächsten Späher der Inquisition waren zu spät gewesen und fanden nur die leblosen Körper vor welche sie respektvoll und richtig behandelt hatten. Damals war er dankbar gewesen, dass sie dieses Unglück nicht mit eigenen Augen hatte sehen müssen, es war ihr schwer gefallen es nicht zumindest zu versuchen, doch hatte er sich immer eingeredet, zu recht, dass solch ein Anblick ein Großteil ihrer Kräfte und ihres Willens beraubt hätte, der sie zum kämpfen anspornte. Nun sah er, dass ihr nichts von all dem entgangen war, es folgte ihr, so stark in ihrem Gedächtnis und ihren Gedanken, dass es sie oftmals in ihren Träumen verfolgen musste – so klar und oft, bis sie real wie eine Erinnerung schienen._

 _Er war sich nahezu sicher dass die Frau in ihren Namen ihr Clan Oberhaupt war, eine Elfin die sie derart frustriert hatte, dass Lavellan aus eigenen Stücken entschieden hatte ihre Familie zu verlassen, doch hatte sie immer noch genug Liebe übrig um nach all den Jahren über diesen Verlust zu trauern. Es war ersichtlich dass sie sich die Schuld für dieses gnadenlose Gemetzel gab, es war die schreiende Anklage an eine Frau, die viel zu weit entfernt in einem fremden Krieg gewesen war, als dass sie hätte helfen können. Jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind war nur ein Fingerzeig von ihr entfernt, die Krähen nun zurück in ihren Baumkronen, ihre baldige Beute mit funkelnden Augen beobachtend. Er blieb so weit wie möglich am Rand ihrer Vision, denn es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte; nichts würde diese schrecklichen Gedanken beruhigen können und sie wäre keinesfalls dankbar dafür, dass er ihr tiefes Bedauern beobachtete._

 _Langsam legte sie den Körper ihres Clan Oberhauptes ab und erstarrte, als das grollende Knurren aus den dichten Baumkronen ertönte, es war ein Geräusch aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, als Kreaturen auf zwei Beinen sich in der Dunkelheit versteckten und dem Verderben der ersten Wesen lauschten, einzig und allein das Ziel vor Augen diese Welt sein eigen nennen zu können. Die Gestalt, welche sich aus der Dunkelheit formte und nur langsam auf sie zuschritt, stellte es sich als großes vierbeiniges Wesen vor, die aufgestellten Nackenhaare Ranken aus Schatten, welches seinen Rücken wie hitziger Dunst schmeichelte. Er fühlte wie seine Kehle sich schmerzvoll zuschnürte, als er die Kreatur erkannte und deutlich vor seinen Augen sah, der große Wolf, dessen sechs blutrote Augen vor hasserfüllten Intelligenz schier zu brennen schienen, nun Lavellans Gestalt betrachtend. Aus seiner Schnauze tropfte der rote Lebenssaft und ein masochistischer Teil von ihm ließ die Körper um sie herum näher bestaunen, ein erkrankter Klang aus seiner Kehle verkündend, als sich seine Theorie bestätigte. Die Elfen waren vor Pfeile schier gefedert worden und trugen viele Schrägstriche, tiefe Wunden verursacht durch Schwerter, doch neben all diesen Verletzungen konnte er auch die Markierungen sehen, welche nur Zähne und kräftige Kiefer hatten verursachen können._

 _War es das, wie sie ihn wirklich sah? Ohne ihre Liebe, welche ihre Gedanken einnahm?_

 _Er beobachtete noch, wie der schattenhafte Wolf seine Zähne fletschte und in Angriffsposition ging, eine kauernde Haltung, welche einen Sprung androhte, und er neigte seinen Kopf augenblicklich zur Seite, denn er wollte nicht sehen wie dieses Ding sie in Stücke riss. In all der Zeit, in der er sie gekannt hatte, hatte sie den Namen Fen'harel immer mit Vorliebe oder Trauer ausgesprochen, doch nie hatte sie ihm die Gestalt eines Monsters gegeben. Wie konnte sie etwas lieben dass solch einen Ort des Grauens in ihrem Herzen beanspruchte, und wie konnte er solch eine furchterregende Kreatur für sie werden?_

 _„Er gehört nicht zu dir."_

 _Ihre sanfte Stimmlage zwang ihn, seine Augen zu öffnen und ihre Gestalt anzusehen, um zu erkennen, dass sie immer noch still genau dort stand, wo sie vorher war, der Wolf immer noch hinter ihr hockend, doch schien es nun als hätte sie die Kreatur besänftigt, erstarrt, bevor es die Angriffshaltung schließlich ablegte. Er wusste sich nicht zu erklären wie sie ihn bemerkt hatte, vielleicht war sein Entsetzen über diesen Anblick stark genug gewesen, um seine Präsenz zu spüren._

 _„Er ist nicht der alte Wolf auf Stein, welcher mich immer sicher fühlen ließ. Ihn zu sehen ließ mich fühlen, als könnte die gesamte Welt meine Heimat sein, das Gesicht immer weise. Weder ist er der Mann, den ich liebe. Trotz all dem, was diese Liebe mich gekostet hat, trägt er ein sanfteres Gesicht als dieses Geschöpf."_

 _Sie musterte den Wolf, trat einen Schritt zurück, lud ihre Pause ihn keineswegs zum sprechen ein, bezweifelte er ohnehin dass er keinerlei Worte finden konnte, die ihm in dieser Situation hätten helfen können. Zurück auf ihre Knie fallend neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und ordnete ihr silbernes Haar auf die andere Schulter, um die lang geschwungene Linie ihrer Kehle zu entblößen._

 _„Sein Gesicht widerspiegelt meine Buße, der Preis für mein Versagen. Meine Schuld und meine Trauer. All die Fehler die ich beging, all die Leben die ich nicht retten konnte, all die Frauen und Männer welche zwischen mir und Corypheus standen, liegen hier begraben. Dies ist der Platz, an dem das Blut meines Clans niemals trocknen wird, dies ist der Platz, an dem meine größte Niederlage meine Strafe wird. Es war nicht genug um dich darin zu stoppen, das zu werden was sie immer an dir gefürchtet hatten; ich war nicht genug um dich von dem abzubringen, was du tun musst. Er ist es, den ich sehe, wenn du dich hinter deiner Maske versteckst."_

 _Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte diese besiegte Note ihrer Stimme nicht hören, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Sie schlug dieses Mal nicht mit ihren Worten auf ihn ein, so wie sie es zuvor getan hatte, dort war eine unverkennbare Trauer in ihrer Stimmlage, aber es schmerzte alles gleich und er allein war der Schuldige. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob es ihn wirklich kümmern sollte wie sie ihn sah, es würde nichts ändern, aber es war eine düstere Stimme und ihr Bemühungen schwächelnd._

 _„Geh, Solas, lass mich allein träumen. Der Rest ist nicht für deine Augen bestimmt, Geliebter, und du kannst hier nichts für mich tun."_

 _Diese letzten Worte wurden von einem niedrigen Knurren begleitet und er wendete sich schnell ab, nutzte jede Faser seines Willens um sich von diesem Platz zu entfernen, bevor dieses Geräusch seine gewaltvolle, hungrige Note bekommen würde. Der Angst und Schrecken, welcher tief in seine Knochen gefressen war stärkte sich, je weiter er sich von diesem Ort entfernte, aber der wohl möglich verstörende Blick des Wolfes, welcher gerade ihren Hals in Stücke riss, trieb ihn zur Flucht an. Sorgfältig und schnell bahnte er sich seinen Weg, entfernt von ihrem Traum, bevor die Welt um ihn herum zu beben begann, die Teile um ihn herum wie ein zerschellter Spiegel zerbrach, die Scherben ließen ihn fallen und er wusste, dass der echte Schlaf ihn erwartete; dort, wo er vor ihren Gedanken fliehen konnte._

 _Sein letzter, wahrhaftiger Gedanke handelten von den drei Wölfen. Ganz gleich wie sehr sie versuchte, sie zu trennen, wahrscheinlich, damit ihr Verstand diese Tatsache durchlebte, war es unmöglich sie zu trennen, es existierte nur Fen'harel als eines, und er würde das Gewicht all dieser Gesichter auf ewig tragen müssen._

 **Kapitel 9**

Es war lange Zeit her gewesen, dass er die Wärme eines anderen neben sich spürte während er aufwachte; ein unbestreitbar angenehmes Gefühl, die Verlockung in seinem Kopf verstärkend, sich einfach zu entspannen und die Zeit an diesem Ort auf ein neues stehen zu lassen, war er noch nicht bereit, das Gewicht der bösartigen Wirklichkeit zu dulden. Stattdessen lehnte er sich nunmehr zurück, um das späte Dämmerlicht des Himmels zu beobachten, war es deutlicher als all seine Visionen, die dieser Anblick in ihm weckte. Innerhalb ihres Schlafes hatte sie sich wohl irgendwann aus seinen Armen begeben, ihre Haltung gekrümmt und defensiv, was ihn wiederum an den Traum erinnerte, solch ein düsterer Horror einer Vorstellung, die er nur zu gerne genommen hätte, wenn er nur könnte. Er würde lügen wenn er behauptete, dass ein Teil von ihm nicht die Hoffnung besessen hatte, dass sie während seines Schlafes einfach gegangen wäre, was sie von ihm verlangte schien einfach zu geben und würde seine Chancen seinen Plan umzusetzen um einiges erleichtern, doch konnte selbst seine kälteste Seite niemals damit leben, ihr echtes Blut an seinen Händen zu haben, die Idee stieß ihn ab, auch wenn ein rücksichtsloser Teil von ihm wusste, dass es die einzige vernünftige Lösung war – für sie und ihn. Schnell entfernte er diesen Gedanken, fühlte er, wie schnell es seine Laune beeinflusste und es den ganzen Morgen tun würde, was auch immer passier war, dass sie hat beschämt von ihm wegrutschen lassen, war sie der lebendige Lebenstraum neben ihm; er hätte nicht gedacht, sie noch einmal berühren zu können.

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er sich schämen sollte oder eine merkwürdige Art von Stolz empfinden sollte wenn er die roten Markierungen an ihrem Körper erkannte, welche er letzte Nacht auf ihr hinterlassen hatte, er war nie anfällig dafür gewesen, jemanden für sein Vergnügen zu verletzen, doch war er sich sicher, dass die Abdrücke seiner Zähne, von wilder Natur motiviert, mehr Wohlbefinden als Abschreckung für sie gewesen waren. Auch für ihn. Die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich ihm entgegen gewölbt hatte war eine Darstellung dafür, eine Bekräftigung, schnitt sich in seine Gedanken wie ein schmaler Dolch, das Bild klar genug um diese Erinnerung ergreifen zu können und in die hintersten Bereiche seines Herzens zu verstecken. Ein langsames Zucken in seinen Schenkeln wies darauf hin, dass obgleich es nun seiner Meinung entsprach oder nicht, er ihren Körper gerne sah, ihn liebte, und die Sache und die gesamte Bürde in seiner Gesamtheit nur zu gern auf sich genommen hatte.

Als er sich auf einen Ellbogen stützte, erlaubte er sich einen näheren Einblick auf die Markierung, die er an ihrer Schulter hinterlassen hatte, auch ihr Zusagen, doch nicht völlig jenseits seiner Schuld. Dort saß eine Narbe zwischen ihrem Schulterblatt und der Wirbelsäule, und obwohl er wusste das sie nur eine kleine von vielen anderen war, war ihm bewusst, dass es jene gewesen war, welche fast ihr Ende bedeutet hatte. Als das Gerücht seine Ohren erreicht hatte, war die Inquisition immer noch nicht darüber informiert wer hinter diesem Attentat stand; unglücklicher Weise war Lelianas Krähe beseitigt worden, bevor es irgendwelche wertvolle Information hätte weiterleiten können. Später entdeckte er, dass die Tat etwas mit seinen eigenen Leuten zu tun hatte, wusste doch keiner von ihnen von seiner wahren Verbindung mit Serenia; sie war das Gesicht der Inquisition und damit ein bevorzugtes Ziel, wenn man der Inquisition einen Dämpfer verpassen wollte. Natürlich hatte er keinerlei Befehl in diese Richtung verlauten lassen, aber er wusste immer schon, dass wenn die Inquisition ihn verfolgen würde, dass jede seiner Befehle ihren Tod bedeuten könnte.

Er wusste, dass er seine Gedanken abermals in ein beunruhigendes Gebiet getrieben hatte, es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit die er versuchte zu brechen und so vieles spielte zwischen ihm und der Inquisition; es war kein einfach zu ignorierender Fakt. Die Narbe die er betrachtete war klein und schmal, wahrscheinlich von einer Stilettklinge, aber sie hatte genug Schaden gerichtet um ihn wochenlang in Sorge zurückzulassen. Er wunderte sich wie sie so lange überleben konnte, besonders, weil sie solch ein bevorzugtes Zeil für allerlei Attentate war; war ihr konstantes Ziel, die ganze Welt zu ihrer Heimat zu machen, in den Wänden der Himmelsfeste seinen Frieden gefunden? Er wusste sich diese Frage nicht zu beantworten und er hegte kaum ein Verlangen sie deswegen zu fragen, es würden genug schmerzende Wunden zwischen ihnen existieren, ganz gleich ob sie es nun versuchte sie zu vermeiden oder nicht.

Er streckte seine Hand in Richtung der Narbe um sie berühren zu können, es wäre fast die Markierung ihrer endenden Existenz gewesen und doch bezweifelte er, dass er ohne das Wissen über jenes Attentat die winzige Veränderung ihrer schönen Struktur bemerkt hätte. Kaum hatte er mit den Fingerspitzen die Oberfläche berührt, war er innerhalb weniger Sekunden in einer plötzlich komplizierten Angelegenheit welche mehr Gliedmaßen involvierte als er eigentlich besaß, damit endend, dass er auf seinen Rücken lag, ihre Knie schmerzvoll fest gegen seine Oberarme gestemmt während eine eindringliche Aufhellung an ihren Fingerspitzen funkelte, Bänder von weiß und Blau, empor gehalten, geradewegs sein Gesicht als Ziel, wie sie in dieser markanten Pose darauf abzuzielen schien. In all der Zeit ihrer Trennung hatte er immer das Gute an ihr in Erinnerung behalten, ihr Witz und ihre Freundlichkeit, aber jetzt in ihre angriffslustigen Augen zu sehen erinnerte ihn daran, wie gefährlich sie sein konnte.

Sie lehnte sich auf seine Brust, eine Position die vielleicht willkommen gewesen wäre, wenn ihre Hand nicht so gefährlich empor gehoben wäre, und die Bedrohung der funkelnden Magie nicht Indiz genug dafür wäre, wie weit ihre Motivation von ihrer eigentlichen Liebe entfernt war, machte es aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck gleichwohl sehr deutlich. Es war eine mörderische Absicht in ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen, eine klare Demonstration wie sie ihre Feinde behandelte und auch hinrichtete. Es brauchte nur wenige Sekunden bis all die Wut von ihrem Gesicht abließ, ebenso schnell von der Schockierung gepackt, realisierte sie wo sie gerade war, und am wichtigsten, was sie gerade dabei war zu tun. Das hörbar elektrische Brummen starb, als sie ihre Hand schloss und zur Faust ballte, gegen ihre Brust presste als hätte sie Angst, sie könnte jenen Zauber nicht mehr unterbrechen, bevor sie ein wenig ungeschickt von ihm abließ und zurück neben ihn schnellte.

„Ich wollte nicht... Bei den Schöpfern, das ist peinlich... Ich schwöre dir, ich war eingeschlafen und dann..."

Sie winkte mit ihrer Hand in einer Schnelligkeit, als würde sie die plötzliche Aufregung und Motivation ihrer Tat erklären wollen, und sie wirkte wirklich peinlich berührt, beschämt wie eine orlaisianische Adelsfrau, welche den falschen Wein für das Abendessen serviert hatte. Er schluckte den höchst unangebrachten Drang zu lachen herunter, und der Wahnsinn dieser Situation brachte ihn dazu, sachte die Rückseite ihrer Hand zu berühren um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, während sie selbst eine überzeugende Entschuldigung nach der anderen stammelte.

„Sie kamen zu dir, während du schliefst, richtig?"

Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es einer Assassine gelingen konnte sie zu erreichen, die Inquisition ehre sie überaus stark und die Freundschaften, die sie geschmiedet hatte, hatten diese Werte nur umso stärker gemacht. Viele von ihnen würden für sie sterben und einige von ihnen sind es auch, wie konnten sie also erlauben, dass jemand hinter ihr starb? Ihr seltsames Erwachen nur Augenblicke zuvor schien viele seiner Fragen zu beantworten, obwohl er nicht einmal danach gefragt hatte.

Für einen Moment lang schien sie überrascht über seine Frage, besonders über die Tatsache, das er es zu wissen schien, doch dann schien sie erneut zu realisieren zu wem sie gerade eigentlich sprach und schaffte es, ihrer Verärgerung einen amüsierten Unterton zu geben, bevor sie mit ihrem Kopf nickte. Der Humor hatte ihre Augen allerdings nicht gefunden, wie es schien, und ein leichtes korrigieren ihrer knienden Position verriet ihm, dass es ihr unangenehm war darüber zu sprechen. Er ignorierte ihre Beschwerden, genauso wie sie es wohl getan hätte, ihre Reaktion war nicht minder flüchtig und er war sich sicher, dass wenn sie nicht so sehr abgelenkt von ihrem momentan Aufenthalt gewesen wäre, sie sicherlich ihn oder sich selbst verletzt hätte. Er ließ die Schweigsamkeit passieren, wissend, dass sie sie ohne Zweifel unterbrechen würde, sein ruhiger Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihr bestes tat, ihn nicht anzusehen; er erlaubte dies für wenige Atemzüge, bevor ein sanfter Ruck an ihrer Hand ihre Augen wieder zu seinen wandern ließ.

„Es ist nichts. Ich bin einfach nicht daran gewöhnt neben jemanden aufzuwachen. Das letzte Mal, als jemand an meinem Bett war, wollten sie mich töten und sie waren fast erfolgreich."

Sie schien die Ironie ihrer Aussage zu realisieren und das erste echte Grinsen zog sich nur widerwillig über ihre Lippen obwohl sie nicht näher darauf einging und Solas sah keine Notwendigkeit darin, er konnte den stummen Rest erahnen auch wenn sie es geschafft hatte, eine ganze Reihe von Komplexen und schlechten Dingen in einem Satz zusammenzufassen. Die letzten sechs Jahre schien sie dauerhaft um ihr Leben zu kämpfen und nun war es nicht mal mehr ihr Schlaf, welcher ihr Sicherheit bieten konnte; es war kein Wunder, dass sie ihre Belastungsgrenze erreicht hatte. Der Großteil der Leute an ihrer Seite waren für solche Dinge trainiert worden, Templer, Sucher und meisterliche Späher, aber sie war nur eine Dalish, unvorbereitet wurde sie buchstäblich mitten in die Schlacht geworfen; unbeschreiblich für ihn vorzustellen, welche Narben das in ihrem Inneren zurückgelassen haben musste, ungesehen bis man sich daran erinnerte, dass sie kaum ein Alter von dreißig Jahren erreicht hatte und bereits mehr Abnutzung und Risse sowie Tränen vorweisen konnte, als sie sollte.

Kaum dreißig Jahre alt und bereit zu sterben...

Die starke Welle der Negativität, Schuld und Zweifel, welche lange schon auf seine Aufmerksamkeit gewartet hatten, fingen an, gegen die mentalen Barrikaden anzukämpfen, welche er angebracht hatte ohne es überhaupt zu realisieren. Es war so einfach herauszufinden, was er als richtig plante, wenn es nichts anderes war als diese Bitte in seiner Hand, doch sie war immer noch zu real für ihn, und es war schwer sie anzusehen und nicht die Konsequenzen zu sehen, was er mit ihrem Körper, Geist und ihrer Seele getan hatte. Was er angerichtet hatte. Wieder und wieder. Das einzig wahre Gute würde immer seine einzige vertretbare Antwort auf all dies sein, für all seine Taten, aber es hinterließ nicht als einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Ihre Hand entfernte sich von der seinen und er gedachte sich von ihr abzuwenden, aufzustehen und sich nur für einen Moment so weit wie möglich von ihr zu entfernen, denn nur für flüchtige Sekunden hasste er sie; sie ließ ihn Dinge fühlen – Empfunden haben -, mehr, als er wollte, er schon überaus zufrieden mit der letzten Sache gewesen war, die er noch tun konnte. Als ihre Hand sich auf sein Kinn legte, hatte er sich fast überaus beunruhigt aus ihrem Griff befreien wollen, doch stoppte er, als sie ihre Stirn an seine lehnte, gepaart mit einem Seufzen – er hatte vergessen wie gut sie ihn lesen konnte.

„Ich vermute, es wird nie wieder ein Gespräch zwischen uns beiden existieren können, welche uns nicht augenblicklich über schmerzhafte Gedanken oder Erinnerungen stolpern lassen. Es scheint kaum fair wie wenig Zeit wir gemeinsam genießen dürfen, all die Momente die wir damit verschwendeten, das richtige tun zu wollen."

Das Gewicht an seiner Stirn löste sich bevor es von ihren Lippen ersetzt wurde, kurz und sanft doch wurden ihre Finger hart und grausam, als sie seinen Kiefer fasste, um seinen Kopf anzuheben um all seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern; die Weichheit ihrer Stimme besaß eine scharfe, schneidende Kante.

„Also verschwende deine Zeit nicht damit in Gedanken über mich zu schwelgen, welche dich schuldig, traurig oder wütend zurücklassen, jedes Mal, wenn du realisierst wie gewichtig die Folgen deiner Aktionen sind und sein werden. Wenn dich mein Schicksal wirklich berührt dann wirst du mir geben was ich von dir verlange, aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich nicht die Absicht, alte Wunden bluten zu lassen. Du hast bereits zu viel Zeit damit verschwendet in der Vergangenheit zu leben, und sieh dir nur an was es aus dir gemacht hat. Mach mich nicht zu einem Teil deiner Selbstzerstörung."

Der Griff um seinen Kiefer lockerte sich bevor sie langsam von ihm abließ. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie aufstand, der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht mehr und mehr neutral. Sie hatte nie Angst vor ihm; ganze Generationen von Elfen hatten in Furcht vor seinem Schatten gelebt und nun sahen sie zu ihn mit einer verängstigten Art von Ehrfurcht, aber sie schreckte nicht zurück, auch nicht, als seine Augen sich verengten und er seine Hand zur Faust ballte, als seine mentale Tirade versuchte in Worte geformt zu werden, welche kohärent hätten sein können. Sie hob einfach nur ihr Kinn, als ob sie ihm damit zeigen wollte, dass sie für jede seiner verbalen Schläge bereit wäre, ihre Augen standhaft, weder defensiv noch herausfordernd, zeigte sie ihm, das nichts seiner Taten etwas an ihrer Haltung ändern würde.

So wie er die letzten fünf Jahre gelebt hatte, waren die Konsequenzen dessen offensichtlich; die Verbannung des Großteiles seiner Emotionen um das zu tun was getan werden musste, was bedeutete, dass es sich für ihn wie eine Krankheit anfühlte, wenn er sich wieder mit ihr konfrontiert fühlte. Liebe, Zorn, Angst und Schuld; alles war so nah und greifbar, ausgelöst mit einer kleinsten Bewegung. Wie lange war es her, als jemand in der Art und Weise das letzte Mal zu ihm gesprochen hatte? Zu lang; lange genug, um einen Funken Zorn zu fühlen, als ein weiteres Messer in ihren Worten schien, ihn daran erinnernd, dass sie ihre Bitte nicht vergessen oder gar abgelegt hatte. Sie ignorierte seine vorherige Weigerung als ob er sie nie geäußert hätte. Dass all seine Worte einfach befolgt werden mussten war eine unausgesprochene Regelung, die seine Agenten immer befolgt hatten; zu fühlen, wie sich all dies plötzlich änderte machte ihn wütend aber auch bestürzt, als er realisierte, wie einfach es schien ihn einem Zorn auszusetzen, wenn seine Befehle nicht ausgeführt wurden. Er war an diesem Platz jenen so nah, die er verbannt hatte. Der Gedanke war keinesfalls angenehm, und seine Bemühungen, seinen feurigen Zorn herunterzuschlucken war fast automatisch, und zudem deutlich sichtbar.

Der Wunsch, ihr auf hunderten Wegen zu erläutern, warum er _nicht_ tun konnte wonach sie fragte blieb in seinem Gedächtnis, doch ließ er keine von ihnen verlauten, wissend, dass sie ihn mit ihren Argumenten im Kreis führen würde, sollte er es versuchen. Der Beweggrund ihrer Debatte würde ein treffender Punkt sein, sie beide wusste wie nah er all dem war; ihr Fortbestand in der Welt war sein einziger Wunsch, solang sie nur konnte, doch war sie müde von diesem unvermeidlichen Willenskampf. Auch er. Immer noch fühlte er sich, als wäre sein Geist in zwei geteilt worden, der eine Part darauf appellierend, seine eigenen Ziele durchzusetzen, ganz gleich welche Opfer es mit sich bringen würde und welche Konsequenzen es mit sich bringen würde; der andere Teil wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verschwenden, um einer Pflicht zu entkommen, welcher er er nicht entsagen konnte. Immer bei klarem Verstand zu sein machte es ihm schwer, den inneren Zwiespalt richtig einzuordnen und als Last auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, ohne irgendeine emotionale Gnade walten lassen zu müssen. Sie hatte ohne Frage deutlich mehr Übung auf diesem Gebiet, auch wenn dies ebenso kein sonderlich komfortabler Gedanke war... Wie hatte sie nur so lang einen solchen Zustand überleben können, ohne vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren?

Der Ärger in ihm ließ langsam aber sicher von ihm ab; doch war es noch genug um ihn dazu zu bringen, aufzustehen um sich ihr mit schnellen, sicheren Schritten zu nähern, ihr fast schon stolz angehobenes Kinn zu umfassen, immer noch den kleinen Unterschied ihrer Körpergrößen ausnutzend, um seine Augen in die ihre zu bohren. Er spürte ihre Anspannung, auch wenn sie versuchte es zu verstecken, und allein dieses Benehmen erfreute den winzigen, dunklen Platz seiner Seele.

„Ich habe vergessen wie es war, von dir getestet zu werden, Serenia. Du warst immer begabt darin, meine Fassung zu stehlen... und hast nicht einmal den Hauch von Selbsterhaltung in dir."

Sein Kuss fiel auf die gewölbte Kurve ihrer Lippen, raubte er ihren Atem Stück für Stück während seine übrige Wut abkühlte und es schien, als wäre es nie dort gewesen, als er sie berührte. Der Kuss war ein anhaltender Waffenstillstand, genauso wie ein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung, nichts von ihnen würde so leicht versiegen, und sie würde sich diesem Geschenk nicht entziehen, denn dafür war sie viel zu stur und er zu stolz. In der Stille zwischen ihnen, welche nur von gelegentlichem Vogelgesang unterbrochen wurde, hatte all dies eine tiefere Bedeutung, der Wunsch nach ihr noch durch die schnelle und flüchtige Berührung ihrer Zunge verstärkt.

Als sie sich von ihm löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat waren ihre Augen hell und wirklich lebendig, etwas verbittertes war noch darin aber sie versteckte es spielerisch, es erinnerte ihn an ein Szenario, welches er nur schwer wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurückholen wollte, waren die Taten darin zu schmerzhaft gewesen. Stattdessen spürte er einen merkwürdigen Rhythmus, welche sie mit ihren rastlosen Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel zu tippen schien.

„Ich will den Wald sehen."

Sie bot ihm keine nähere Erklärung sondern drehte sich einfach um und rannte die steinernden Treppen hinab, immer noch nackt wie an dem Tag, an dem sie geboren worden war, blieb er für kurze Zeit zurück nur um ihr ein wenig perplex zuzusehen. Er pausierte gerade lang genug um sich seine Stoffhosen anzuziehen, bevor er ihr in die Haupthöhle folgte. Es war eine lange Zeit her, als jemand anderes als er selbst diesen Ort heimgesucht hatte, doch es fühlte sich an als wäre sie dafür bestimmt gewesen ihn hier vorzufinden, und als hätte er unfreiwillig diesen Ort für ihre letzte und unvermeidliche Zusammenkunft gewählt. Eine törichte Idee, natürlich, aber es schien Bestand zu haben, als er sie am Rand des Beckens sah, familiären Stoff aus Leder ziehend.

Dieses Kleidungsstück war weitaus simpler als die pompösen Roben, mit welchen sie an diesem Ort angekommen war; sie zog den Stoff über ihren Kopf und ließ ihn über ihre Knöchel fallen wie einen Poncho; das, was es auch eigentlich war, bis sie einen dicken Gürtel aus ihrem Rucksack hervorholte. Er kannte die Oberfläche des geschmeidigen Leders sehr gut, es war immer perfekt auf die Linie ihrer Hüfte und Taille gepasst; denn er hatte auch damals schon viel Zeit in aller Heimlichkeit damit verschwendet, ihren grazilen Körper zu bewundern. Aus sicherer Entfernung. Er stand inmitten der Treppen und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie den Gürtel um ihren Körper stemmte, wieder einmal realisierend dass sie nur eine Hand zum arbeiten hatte, was sie dazu verleitete sich mit ihrer rechten Körperhälfte gegen die Wand zu lehnen, um nötigen Halt zu gewinnen. Er war trotz alledem überrascht zu sehen, wie schnell sie sich ihrer misslichen Situation hatte anpassen können; vielleicht auch, weil sie immer schon einen hohen Einfallsreichtum besessen hatte, wenn es um die Wahrung ihrer Unabhängigkeit ging.

Für einen Moment lang wollte er ihr seine Hilfe anbieten; nicht aus Mitleid sondern seiner schier hilflosen Frustration wegen, wenn er sie mit einer sonst eigentlich simplen Aktion kämpfen sah. Er wusste es natürlich besser – sie würde seine Hilfe keinesfalls begrüßen, genauso, wie er ihre Hilfe nicht akzeptieren würde, wäre er in einer ähnlichen Situation. Als der Gürtel schließlich geschnallt war, erkannte er wie viel Energie sie nach all der Zeit immer noch in sich trug, ihre Zehen nun gegen den Steinboden gelehnt, ihre Augen auf die Öffnung der Höhle gerichtet bevor sie ihn wieder musterte – das neugierige aber auch durchdachte Funkeln in ihren Augen zeugte nicht nur von ihrem liebenswerten Wahnsinn, ihrer Wildheit sondern auch von unermesslicher Intelligenz, welcher er immer an ihr bewundert hatte.

„Was hast du vor?"

Das breite Lächeln welches sie ihm schenkte, war diese Art, welche Varric wohl ‚Scheiße fressendes Grinsen' genannt hätte, und trotz dieser groben Art der Beschreibung hatte es etwas merkwürdiges passendes.

„Wie gehen für ein wenig laufen, Solas. Ich habe viel davon gesehen wer du wirklich bist, doch ich bezweifle dass ich jemals wirklich gesehen habe, wie du etwas tust was Spaß bedeutet, und nein... Ausflüge in das Nichts zählen nicht."

„Du möchtest... laufen?"

„Ach komm schon Solas, wann war das letzte Mal, als du dein Blut förmlich kochen spürtest, während du deinen Körper an seine Grenzen brachtest?"

Er konnte nicht anders; seine Augen wanderten herüber zu der teilweise zerrissenen und gebrauchten Kleidung, bevor er sie wieder ansah, eine Augenbraue angehoben bevor seine eigene Version eines subtilen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war. Es hätte vielleicht etwas gesagt werden sollen, als sie ihre Finger verspielt auf ihre Nase legte, um ihm Grimassen zu schneiden, während ihre Wangen eine fremde Röte annahmen. Es war ihm nicht oft möglich gewesen, ihre verspielten Züge mit einer Tat oder gewählten Worten zu unterbinden; aber ihr kindischer aber überaus vergönnter Sieg über ihn entlockte ihm ein tiefes Knurren aus seiner Kehle, welches ohne Frage weniger von Solas' und viel mehr von dem alten Wolf herrührte, als er sich ihr näherte. Er verstand nicht, warum sie das tun wollte, aber er konnte das Gleichgewicht ihres Waffenstillstandes spüren und ihre Energie entfachte auch seine eigene.

„Nun gut. Laufen wir."

 **Kapitel 10**

 _„Was auch immer du brauchst, Solas..."_

 _Es war töricht, anzunehmen, dass dies die einzigen Worte waren die sie hatte sagen wollen, während sie auf dieser von Bäumen geschützten Lichtung standen, ihr Gesicht neu entblößt und frei von jeglichem Vallaslin; es brach ihm fast das Herz, als er sah, wie sie sich von ihm abwendete. Seine Argumentationen waren so dünn und zerbrechlich wie Pergament und er wusste das, aber es war ihm unmöglich ihr in die Augen zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, und für eine erschreckende Sekunde lang dachte er darüber nach, all seine Pflichten in den Wind zu schießen, nur um eine Chance mit ihr an seiner Seite zu haben. Nichts hatte zuvor seine Überzeugung derart erschüttern können, nicht einmal die Angst davor, dass sie vor ihm zurückschrecken würde; doch war schlussendlich die einzige Wahrheit, dass er sie alle benutzte, sie benutzt hatte. Aber sie hatte einfach nur bei ihm verweilt, ein sanftes, helles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und es hätte fast das Schicksal ihrer und seiner Welt verändert._

 _Die darauf folgende Woche schien ihm seltsam, ihr Benehmen keinesfalls gewandelt benahm sie sich so, wie sie es immer schon getan hatte, wenn man die Intention ihres falschen Lächelns missachtete, auf dem Hinblick der Emprise du Lion war dies auch nicht verwunderlich; ein jeder von ihnen hatte eine neue Schmerzensgrenze bekommen als sie sich durch Ränge der roten Templer gekämpft hatten. Nur Varric schien eine Ahnung zu haben, seine Augen eine Weile auf ihrem Gesicht geheftet, ehe er Solas mit dem gleichen Blick bedachte; vielleicht ein wenig zu lang. Sollte Varric jemals von ihrer Verbindung gewusst haben, so hatte er es niemals gesagt; wohl möglich würde es eine dieser Geschichten sein, die er nie erzählen würde._

 _Die einzig wirkliche Veränderung schien, dass sie begonnen hatte Cole aus dem Weg zu gehen._

 _Angesichts der seltsamen Art von Beziehung zu dem seltsamen Geist war dies ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihr Innerstes nicht gänzlich verstecken konnte. Serenia hatte sich sehr viel schneller als alle anderen diesem Geist genähert, seine Fähigkeiten und dessen Eingebungen schienen sie immer zu schier mütterlichen Taten motiviert zu haben; sie hatte ihn beschützt, wann immer sie nur konnte. Sie hatte ihn einen ‚kleinen Bruder' genannt und hatte damit den Geist noch ein Stück mehr an diese Welt gebunden – und nun schien es, als würde sie seine Anwesenheit um jeden Preis vermeiden. Er wusste was wie wirklich zu vermeiden versuchte, indem sie einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihrer Selbst und dem Geist hielt, und es beschämte ihn zu erahnen, wie viel sie diese Zurückhaltung wohl kosten und schmerzen musste._

 _An diesem Tag allerdings war sie gezwungen gewesen, ihn mit sich zu nehmen, denn seine Künste des Schlösserknackens waren dringend erforderlich wie unvermeidlich, während Varric und Sera damit beschäftigt waren die Unordnung im Steinbruch gemeinsam mit Cassandra zu beseitigen. Er selbst hatte den Tag in einer unerlässlichen Anspannung verbringen müssen, bereit, den Schurken zum Schweigen zu bringen, sollte er versuchen, die Gedanken der Inquisitorin auszusprechen oder anderweitig darauf einzugehen. Er konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen wie viel Schmerz ihr dies bereiten würde, vor allem aber würde er es nicht ertragen können es zu hören; sie anzusehen war bereits genug, um ihm ein schmerzendes Stechen in die Brust zu versetzen. Für dieses Mal war Cole vollkommen still, vielleicht um einiges besser verstehend als sie dem Geist zutrauen würden._

 _Sie waren in einem geschützten Lager etwas außerhalb des Dorfes angekommen, und wieder hatte sie nur den Bruchteil von Worte verlauten lassen; er sah ihr dabei zu wie sie sich entfernte, und wieder fühlte er den heftigen Stich, weil er wusste, dass er ihr diesmal nicht mehr folgen konnte und durfte. Stattdessen wartete und wartete er... und als alles still im Lager wurde und nichts als das leise Knistern des Lagerfeuers zu hören war, begann er sich zu sorgen. Er verstand die tiefe Notwendigkeit nach einer Einsamkeit in diesen harschen Tagen, doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie außerhalb der Sicherheit des Lagers schlafen würde, während Gruppen der roten Templer auf ihren Spuren waren und außerhalb der gebrochenen Burgen die Suche auf sich genommen hatten._

 _„Sie ist nicht allein."_

 _Er war längst zu alt und wissend, als dass die plötzliche Stimme ihn erschrocken hätte, obwohl er sich rasch und vielleicht sogar in seiner Geste ein wenig harsch zu dem Geist herumgedreht hatte. Das rote Licht konnte die Schatten nicht durchdringen, welche der untere Rand Coles Hutes auf sein Gesicht warf._

 _„Was meinst du damit, Cole? Ich habe nicht gehört, dass Dorian..."_

 _Er neigte sein Augenmerk Richtung Zelt, welches für ihn und den Tevinter vorbestimmt war, doch stoppte er, denn er wusste bereits dass Cole keinesfalls den Magister meinte. Der Geist bestätigte ihm gleichwohl jene Vermutung, denn er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, bevor er mit einem dünnen Stock in der heißen Glut zu stochern begann._

 _„Ich kann die Echos nicht ausschließen, wenn es ruhig ist. Sie kämpft, weil es schwer ist zu hören, wenn das Blut in den Ohren pocht."_

 _Die Beunruhigung suchte ihn heim, kroch seine Haut in Form einer leichten Gänsehaut hinauf; merkwürdig Coles durchaus ruhigen und gemessenen Worte, doch war sich Solas in diesem Moment sicher, dass er einen Hauch von Vorwurf in der Stimme des Geistes erkannte._

 _„Wo ist sie, Cole?"_

 _„Kalter Stein unter meinen Füßen, sie berühren die Erinnerungen an die grauen... fenedhis, sie riechen nach alten Wunden und Hass!"_

 _Er wusste, dass Barmherzigkeit ihre Stimme nicht imitieren konnte, doch konnte er ihre Seele darin finden, wenn er sich auf den Geist konzentrierte und alles glaubwürdig erschien. Er bewegte sich, bevor er gleichwohl stoppte; alte Wut kochte sehr schnell über und dieses Mal ließ er es zu, denn er wusste er würde es benötigen. Wie konnte sie nur so egoistisch und dumm handeln? Er wusste wohin sie gegangen war, aber der Schneefall war unaufhörlich und hoch; ihre Spuren waren längst bedeckt worden, doch suchten seine Augen dennoch die Pfade ab, machten ihn fast schon desorientiert._

 _Cole folgte nicht und er verstand dass der Geist Vorsicht vor dem walten ließ, was er im Begriff zu tun war, so, wie er selbst sein sollte, doch blieb ihm keine Zeit sich zu fragen, nicht, wenn sie bereits vor Stunden hätte zurückkehren sollen, ganz egal was sie tat. Er brauchte schnellere Füße, bessere Augen und einen Verstand, welcher nicht verzweifelt versuchte die Panik in ihm in Schach zu halten._

 _Es war kein spektakulärer Anblick, kein imposantes Tun während Muskeln und Knochen sich in verschiedenste und quälende Art und Weise neu zu formen begannen, kein Todesschrei welcher in ein Heulen mundete, es war die einfache Idee einer passenderen Form; sein gesamtes Wesen welches in diese Gestalt floss, wie Wasser dass eine Schüssel füllte. Lange Zeit war vergangen als er das letzte Mal in dieser Gestalt wandelte, jene, für die sie ihn gebrandmarkt hatten, ihn zu dem Inbegriff des Terrors und schließlich des Aberglaubens gemacht hatten._

 _Laufen war nun deutlich einfacher, die Welt war klarer geworden, die Farben gedämpft doch alle Spuren und Düfte eindringlicher und klar strukturiert und er hob seinen großen Kopf um jene zu fangen die er suchte. Der Geruch von Lyrium drang in seine Nase und machte schließlich ihr Licht aus, filterte es von all den anderen in der dunklen Nacht des Waldes – es wurde das einzige, was er wittern konnte._

 _Vielleicht ein oder zwei Soldaten würden an dem folgenden Morgen an ihrem Traum klammern, dass sie einen großen Wolf gesichtet haben, doch war er schnell, gerissen und das dunkelgraue Fell machte ihn zu einem Teil der düsteren Schatten der Nacht; jene die ihn für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes zu Gesicht bekommen würden, könnten sich selbst nie davon überzeugen dass es nichts weiter als ein Lichterspiel war, eine Einbildung zurückgeführt auf tiefe Ängste. Muskel brannten unter dem Ansturm seiner Geschwindigkeit, Blut floss schnell und fest durch die Arterien zu einem Herz welches Faustschläge gegen seine Brust ausübte, sein Atem rasch und rasselnd gepaart mit einem gelegentlichen Knurren wenn ein Räuber der Nachtzeit sich neugierig genug fühlte, sich ihm zu nähern. Er war zu leichtfüßig und zu schnell um ihn aufhalten zu können, zu gefüllt mit Ziel und Willen als das er nun stoppen könnte; große Pfoten die Wolken in den Schnee setzten, seine Augen verengten sich als sich die Farbe der Welt vermischte._

 _Die Türen zu Valeskas Wacht waren geschlossen worden bevor sie das Lager verlassen hatten. Ihr Plan war es, am nächsten Tag gemeinsam mit Blackwall zurückzukehren; doch nun standen die Tore offen und seine Ohren zuckten bereits als er den fernen Klang von bröckelndem Mauerwerk gleich in seiner Nähe vernahm. Nach wie vor schien sein Körper zu verstehen das dies nicht die geeignete Form und Hülle war und das Gefühl von vermischenden Muskeln und Knochen übermannte ihn erneut für einen Wimpernschlag. Auf zwei Beinen näherte er sich den Türen und drang in das Innere. Ein Unverwechselbarer Beigeschmack von Korruption ließ ihn in den großen Raum unter der Erde schnellen, lange vergessen von den Völkern doch erinnert von der Dunklen Brut._

 _Nicht, dass seine Augen lange auf dem Mauerwerk des Tempels verweilten, die gehegte Aktivität in der Mitte des Raumes machte es ihm unmöglich. Der Alpha wäre deutlich größer gewesen, doch hatte eine Ansammlung von tiefen Wunden ihn beugen lassen, die meisten von ihnen waren Verbrennungen und der magische Rauch quoll nach wie vor aus dem schwarzen Fleisch. Die Kreatur war immer noch seinen gigantischen Hammer mit beiden Händen in einer beachtlichen Schnelligkeit zu schwingen, das schwere stumpfe Ende kollidierte mit Gestein und ließ es mit einem dunklen Grollen brechen, gerade dann, als eine schmalere Gestalt aus dem Weg rollte, einen Blitz auf das Ungeheuer wirkend welches nichts mehr als eine weitere brennende Wunde zurückließ. Sie selbst hatte eine eigene Ansammlung von Verletzungen, Prellungen und Schnittwunden, die meisten von ihnen schienen unbemerkt geblieben als sie auf dem Boden krabbelte, während der Hurlock Alpha seinen Hammer aus dem Boden hievte. Ihr Haar war in verwüsteter Unordnung, die weißblonden Strähnen mit Dreck besetzt, ihre Haut aschfahl von dem Staub welches den Stein über die Jahre heimgesucht hatte. Er sah zu wie sie erneut beiseite sprang, wie der Hammer nach unten schnellte, ihre Zähne an einem Korken zerrten bevor sie diesen löste und achtlos neben sich wegspuckte; blaue Flüssigkeit rinnte ihrem Hals hinab während sie einem weiteren Hieb auswich und noch einen Schluck trank, bevor sie das leere Fläschchen über die Schulter warf und auf dem Boden zerbrach. Es war ein hübsches Klirren zu vernehmen, ein geringfügig besserer Klang als das Geräusch der Kreatur, als sie ihm geradewegs mit ihren Schuhen in seine Knie trat._

 _Er bemerte, dass er hierher gekommen war um ihr zu helfen, nicht um sie dabei zu beobachten wie sie wahrlich dummes tat... und doch konnte er nicht anders, denn auf seine ganz eigene weise hatte diese Szenerie etwas unheimlich privates, ein Gemetzel gleichwohl schön als auch schrecklich, und er spürte es mit jedem Mal, wenn die Mauern unter ihren Zaubern erzitterten, während der Alpha auf seine Knie gefallen war. Mehrere schwere Geschosse aus Feuer drangen aus der Spitze ihres Stabes und der Hurlock prallte gegen eine Wand ab; so heftig, dass Gestein erneut zerbrach und auf die bereits zerkohlte Leiche prallte. Das sichere Versprechen seines Ablebens. Doch all dies schien peripher, denn es war ihr Gesicht welches er nun gezwungen war anzusehen, oder eher gesagt das deutlich rachsüchtige Glitzern ihrer verengten Augen, während sie dabei zusah wie Fleisch und Knochen zu Asche wurde, bis alles was den Alpha erinnerte ein großer Haufen rauchende Glut war. Der Anblick ihres Gesichtsausdrucks verstörte ihn sehr und brachte ihn dazu, ihren siegreichen Moment zu unterbrechen._

 _„Hast du den Verstand verloren?"_

 _Auch wenn ihn die Wut seiner eigenen Stimme überraschte, es war sicherlich genug um ihre angespannten Muskeln springen zu lassen und ihre Augen zu weiten, als sie sich in einer raschen Bewegung zu ihm herumdrehte, und für einen unangenehmen Moment war er sich fast sicher dass sie nicht wusste wer er ist. Der völlige Mangel an Wiedererkennung herrschte kurz bevor ihre Haltung sich entspannte und ein langer Seufzer der Resignation folgte. Er spürte dass er wenig Geduld für diese Art von Antwort empfand oder ihre Art als sie ihm erneut den Rücken zuwendete um Leichen zu plündern, von denen es genug gab um ihm ein Knurren zu entlocken._

 _„Ich habe nicht vor mir einen Vortrag anzuhören, Solas. Mir geht es gut, die dunkle Brut ist nicht... Es gibt nichts, was gesagt werden muss, also bitte... lass es."_

 _Es schien, dass die Kontrolle über seinen Körper nicht besser als die über seine Stimme schien, seine Schritte durch den dicken Staub gedämpft, während er sich nur langsam bewegte, die Augen auf die Stelle geheftet, auf der sich ihre Wirbelsäule zwischen den aktiven Schulterblättern bewegte. Seine Finger gruben sich in das Fleisch ihres Oberarmes, seinen Fuß hinter ihren platzierend bevor er den Vorteil durch die überraschende Handlung und minder körperlicher Stärke über sie gewann; als ihr Kopf den Moment verstand versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und zwang ihn damit, ihre beiden Schultern fest zu fassen um sie in Position zu halten._

 _„Wie kannst du nur so verantwortungslos sein. Die Anzahl der Männer und Frauen die für dich kämpfen und ihr Leben verlieren, und du zahlst es ihnen zurück indem du deinen Tod riskierst? Warum tust du das?"_

 _Sie reagierte nicht, antwortete nicht; es machte ihn umso wütender, und das war gefährlich denn er wusste dass seine Zorn aus Schuld geboren worden war. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte ihr das angetan. Ihr Herz zu brechen war bereits schlecht, aber ihr nicht zu verraten warum er sie verlassen hatte, ohne ein mögliches Ziel. Sie schien unter einem höflichen Schweigen gelitten zu haben bis sie nun... diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog._

 _„Es war nicht meine Absicht dir jemals weh zutun, aber wenn du darauf beharrst dein Leben zu riskieren um deinen Schmerz zu begraben..."_

 _Er erwartete diese geistliche Explosion nicht und es riss ihm schier den Boden unter den Füßen weg, unterbrach er seine Worte schnell bevor er von ihr Abließ und wenige Meter durch den Raum schnellte doch hörte er das Zischen, fühlte die magische Anspannung in diesem Raum dessen Ursprung und Absicht wieder in ihre Richtung eilen ließ. Sie zielte bereits auf ihn, ihre Augen ein dunkelblaues, loderndes Feuer, und er könnte schwören dass er Stränge von statistischer Elektrizität in ihrem Haar erkannte. Für einen Wimpernschlag gewährte sie ihm einen Einblick darauf, was aus ihr hätte werden können wenn ihre Moral erlaubt hätte, mehr aus ihren magischen Kräften zu machen._

 _„Wie kannst du es wagen mich wie ein nutzloses kleines Mädchen zu behandeln welches sich in die nächste Gefahr wirft, als nächstes wirst du bewirken dass ich über meinen eigenen Stab stolpere... während du deinen Namen in meinem Blut verewigst, als ein letztes, verdammt makaberes Tribut!"_

 _Ihre Stimme war so sanft und tödlich wie eine mit samt bedeckte Hand die über seine Kehle wanderte, und es brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu einen Schritt zurückzutreten, schellte ihre Magie an ihm vorbei doch traf ihn seitlich, die Empfindung ähnlich wie der Biss eines Welpen, leicht unbehaglich doch genug der Warnung um das gezeigte Temperament zu beobachten und in Zaum zu halten, sollte es noch ein wenig länger anhalten._

 _„Was sagtest du noch einmal Solas, nimm meine Wut und meinen Schmerz und... verwende es? Nun, hier ist das Problem mit dieser Philosophie, früher oder später hast du keinen Raum mehr in dir, um all diese Wut speichern zu können... Oh ja, du tust mir weh, genug dass es sich immer noch wie ein gebrochener Knochen anfühlt, ein Loch, dort, wo mein Herz sein sollte, doch sollst du nicht all den Kredit auf deine Schulter nehmen."_

 _Er bekam langsam aber sicher den Eindruck dass sein in der regel messerscharfer Verstand einem Fehler unterlaufen war; sie schien sich dem längst sicher, ihre Worte allerdings derart gut gewählt das es ersichtlich war, dass einiges an mentaler Vorbereitung dahinter steckte._

 _„Ich wollte das nie. Ich hatte eine letzte Aufgabe, die ich erledigen musste... Nur eine. Einige shems beobachten und Informationen zu sammeln, einfach nur um herauszufinden ob sie dafür Sorgen wollen diese Welt noch weiter in die Scheiße zu reiten oder eben nicht. Wäre meine Aufgabe erledigt gewesen, wären die Pfade dieser Welt offen für mich gewesen, offen für Abenteuer die ich mir hätte aussuchen können. Meine größten Sorgen wäre der nötige Abstand zu den Templern gewesen und dass ich nicht in Druffalo Scheiße trete. Ich wäre frei gewesen!"_

 _Sie schien einen Teil ihrer Wut zu verlieren doch nichts von der Leidenschaft in ihren Worten. Die Magie in ihren Händen schwindete, dennoch gestikulierte sie heftig als würde sie den wahren Umfang der Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Gefühle verdeutlichen wollen, weil sie nicht in Worte zu fügen waren. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob sie wahrhaftig mit ihm sprach oder ihr Anliegen an die gesamte Welt richtete, oder nur für die Ausbreitung von verdrehten Körper zu ihren Füßen._

 _„Ich bin die Inquisitorin, das muss der größte Witz in der Geschichte sein und dennoch muss ich Tag für Tag Entscheidungen treffen welche mir eine Heidenangst einjagen weil so gut wie jede von ihnen den möglichen Tod eines anderen bedeutet. Meine Familie starb während ich durch Val Royeux tänzelte, ich habe einen guten Mann an einem schrecklichen Ort sterben lassen und ein Monster aus der Urzeit will mich wie eine Kinderpuppe in Stücke reißen, und in der Mitte von all diesem Dreck wurde mir eine Kraft übergeben welche von niemanden wirklich verwaltet werden sollte, Mächte die ich nicht will, und sie erwarten von mir dass ich diese Kräfte nutze während ich mutig, weise und freundlich bin... und ich bin nichts von all diesen Dingen, ich bin einfach nur eine mieserable Dalish welche nur einen falschen Schritt davon entfernt ist um in den Augen der ganzen Welt ein Tyrann zu werden und alles was ich mit dieser Macht machen will ist sie abzulegen und sich langsam aber sicher zu entfernen."_

 _Während er immer gewusst hatte dass sie eine bessere Selbstbeherrschung als die meisten anderen besaß, konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie viel sie bis zu diesem Moment zurückhalten haben müssen. Sie schien die von ihr verlangten Taten immer mit einer ruhigen Art von Bestimmung absolvieren ohne zu klagen; sie derart entwirrt unter dem Gewicht ihrer Verantwortung zu sehen traf ihn unvorbereitet._

 _„Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, was für mich geopfert wurde Solas. In den meisten Nächten gehe ich schlafen und weiß dass ich all diese Gesichter sehen werde, und wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann, wenn all diese Trauer und meine Wut und die Hilflosigkeit versucht, mich wie kalte Klauen zu erwürgen, dann suche ich mir etwas, dass ich zerstören kann ohne dabei befürchten zu müssen dass das Leben eines guten Menschen dabei in Gefahr gebracht wird. Es ist nur mein eigenes Leben, doch habe ich nicht die Absicht zu sterben bevor ich Corypheus vernichtet habe."_

 _Er wurde gewaltsam daran erinnert was sie an diesem Tag getan hatten, die Menschen in den Käfigen, die Templer, die einst gute Menschen gewesen waren, nun einfache Bauern und einfache Spielbälle für einen ‚Geist der Wahl' und Samson. Sie schien fast mit Herrin Poulin zu sympatisieren und doch war sie gezwungen sie in Ketten abführen zu lassen weil der Pfad, der einhergehend mit den eigentlich guten Intentionen der Frau aufgetan worden war, zu schlimmen Dingen geführt hatte. Es war ein erschöpfender Tag gewesen, ein Test, an dem Menschen etwas zeigten was nicht ansatzweise an Menschlichkeit grenzen konnte, und ihre Offenheit für allerlei Gewalt schien plötzlich nicht mehr egoistisch sondern notwendig – sie war nicht hier um sich selbst einen heftigen Stoß zu versetzen sondern all diese Trauer und Wut in einer einzigen Tag balancieren zu können und er fragte sich noch einmal ob er sie jemals innerhalb eines derart großen Verlust von Kontrolle gesehen hatte._

 _„Inquisitor, ich..."_

 _Er war fast froh als sie heftig mit ihren Armen schwang ihm ihn wieder zu unterbrechen, denn er wusste nicht einmal was er sagen sollte. Sollte es wirklich eine Sprache geben welche Wörter beinhaltete, die eine solche Last hätte mindern können?_

 _„Solas, du hattest deine Zunge so tief in meinem Mund vergraben dass du die Möglichkeit gehabt hast meine Mandeln auf dem Weg nach draußen gleich mitzunehmen, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit die gezwungenen Formalitäten zu stoppen. Meinen Titel für ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu nutzen ist nicht fair, ich habe den Verlust unserer Liebe akzeptiert. Bestrafe mich nicht indem du mir auch noch meinen Freund wegnimmst."_

 _Sie beobachtete wie sich die Augen weiteten und seine Lippen teilten, er wollte ihr Antworten doch verblieb er still; er konnte das Gewicht ihrer fast schon höflichen Erwartung spüren. Es ließ jedes seiner Worte trocknen, selbst jene die mit Wut geformt worden; er stand einfach nur da, bis auch er verstand, dass seine Absicht sie zu beschimpfen in seinem Kopf verdreht vorkam und ließen ihn stattdessen ein wenig ratlos und verwirrt zurück. Es schien als wäre es fast schon Mitleid, welche sie dazu bewegte langsam aber zustimmend zu nicken und schenkte ihm etwas wie eine Begnadigung, als sie sich herumdrehte und begann den Leichen geschickt auf ihrem Weg auszuweichen. Er war sich sicher, er spürte es das dies der Moment war, an dem er sie zurückrufen sollte um ihr wenige Worte zu geben – alles war besser als dieses verwirrte Schweigen. Das sie seine Freundschaft trotz alledem wollte war nicht einmal in seiner Annahme gewesen und er war tief beschämt zu erkennen dass er lange anders gedacht hatte nur damit er damit fortführen konnte seine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Er realisierte dass gerade er es sein müsste, der sie besser als das kennen sollte._

 _Ihr Freund zu sein war allerdings nicht minder gefährlich als ihr Liebhaber zu sein, für sie aber auch für ihn und seine Mission. Obwohl er darüber nachdachte, sie dazu aufzufordern sich zurückzuziehen tat er es nicht, weil es dort nichts mehr gab dass er sagen konnte ohne Wunden aufzukratzen. Er ließ sie gehen und gab ihr genug Zeit um mit klarem Verstand zurück zum Lager zu kehren; gemeinsam in Schweigsamkeit zu gehen wäre für ihn ein qualvoller Akt gewesen. Er war arrogant genug gewesen zu glauben, dass es ihr gebrochenes Herz war, welches sie zu leichtsinnigen Taten geführt hatte, wenn es in Wirklichkeit aber der Verlust eines ganzen Lebens war, und obwohl er das nie wollte, so hatte er eine Begabung darin ihr dieses Leben mehr und mehr zu nehmen._

 **Kapitel 11**

Sie war wieder wie Wasser geworden. Diesmal allerdings floss sie nicht durch seine Hände sondern strömte schier durch die Wälder, vorbei an den Bäumen, als würden eine Voraussicht ihre schnellen Füße führen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis er erkannte, dass ihr Wunsch so schnell wie möglich zu laufen in eine spielerische Verfolgungsjagd wandelte. Er hatte sich ihr angeschlossen nur um noch einmal die schier endlose Freude der Wildheit in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, nur noch dieses eine Mal die natürliche Euphorie genießen zu können, welche sie in diesen Moment ausmachte; seltene Augenblicke in denen sie sich völlig frei fühlen konnte. Seine Schritte waren Anfangs in Normalität geführt doch jetzt wirbelten sie Staub und Schmutz auf und er konnte das aufkeimende Gefühl der eigenen Freude in sich spüren, etwas, das er lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte seitdem er ein sehr viel jüngerer Mann gewesen war dessen Blut wärmer floss als ihr eigenes. Ein wachsendes Brennen in seinen Lungen und ihr kurzer Augenkontakt welcher sie dazu brachte, ihre Geschwindigkeit noch einmal beschleunigend.

Der Verlust ihres Armes hatte sie nicht minder trittsicher gemacht, sie war so gekonnt wie immer. Es war natürlich ein Bedürfnis gewesen sich anzupassen, und sie zeigte so viel von ihrer Rasse als sie über umgefallene Bäume sprang, den stacheligen Brombeersträuchern und einem niedrigem Ast gekonnt ausweichend, ihr übrig gebliebener Arm weitaus besser trainiert worden sodass sie jeglichen Hindernissen trotzen konnte und keinesfalls an Gleichgewicht verlor. Der Anblick ihrer Beweglichkeit rührte ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise und wieder fühlte er sich Jahrhunderte zurückversetzt, als würde er zurück in seinem sehr viel jüngerem Selbst sein, eine Mischung aus Arroganz und einer verspielten Freude über den gestarteten Wettbewerb. Dieser junge Mann hatte sich in den vielen Jahren stark verändert, war durch das Gewicht seiner Entscheidungen gebeugt und beschwert worden, doch er konnte spüren wie das alte Sein seinen Körpern stärker und stärker füllte. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die starken Beine, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er wusste das dies der Austausch für die Begebenheiten der letzten Momente sein würde und in den nächsten Minuten seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

Er ignorierte das Drängen seiner weiseren Selbst, welche ihm sagte dass es weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen gab als das was er gerade tat und vor hatte zu tun, doch es wurde übertont von der Art und Weise wie seine Muskeln sich bündelten, vermischten; und als er sah wie sie mit ihrer Hand den Zweig eines Baumes ergriff um sich daran hoch zu heben um einem größeren Felsen auszuweichen hätte sie vielleicht bei seinem Anblick eine andere Methode benutzt.

Er wies die Erinnerung an gebrochenen Herzen, zerbrochenen Kugeln und dem Gewicht von dem was getan werden musste zurück, waren sie beide plötzlich hilflos gegen den wunderbaren Moment der Freiheit und des Hungers, all dies verschwunden als er ihr dabei zusah wie sie einem weiteren Dornenbusch auswich, ein verirrter Dorn ihren Oberschenkel fing um eine feine Linie von Scharlach zu zeichnen und er wusste dass dieser Schnitt wie Kupfer riechen würde.

All die Verantwortung, all die Fragen, eine jede Entschuldigung und der schwache Sinn und Zweck verließ seinen Geist für diesen Moment, als würde der Wind, welchen er erschaffen hatte müde Gedanken von hunderten Jahren wegfegen können. Ein kleiner, dunkler Teil von ihm wusste das dies nur eine vorübergehende Atempause war, aber dieser Gedanke hatte keinerlei Chance derart wichtig sein zu können – für jetzt. Er beobachtete, wie sie einen kurzen und suchenden Blick über ihre Schulter warf, bevor sie ihre Geschwindigkeit anpasste und plötzliche eine scharfe Kurve vollführte um zwischen den Strängen von dicken Bäumen zu verschwinden; nun konnte er ihr silbriges Haar nur durch gelegentliche Lücken in den Blättern erkennen.

Er spürte sein Adrenalin ansteigen als er seinen Körper wirklich forderte, brannten seine Muskeln unter dem Ansturm seines Willens und es fühlte sich an wie ein einziges Wunder, so unglaublich gut; gut genug dass es kaum dauerte bis er sie wieder deutlich erkennen konnte, gerade so unter die Bäume und dessen tiefe Zweige passend sodass ein falscher Schritt Verletzungen bedeuten konnte. Auch dieser Gedanke war zu schwach um ihn zu erreichen, während seine Augen auf ihre entblößten Schultern konzentriert waren, die Spuren ihrer Liebe immer noch frisch wie ein Brandmal auf ihrer Haut. Er sah sie als Führerin durch diese Wälder, einen unbekannten Weg den sie passierten, die Zufriedenheit über markiertem Fleisch ließ auch ihn schneller werden, das wachsende Bedürfnis schneller als sie zu sein, die Dalish zu erreichen und zu packen.

Gut. Wenn sie eine Verfolgungsjagd wollte, dann würde er ihr eben das geben, und er würde es als Geschenk dieses temporären Wiedersehens ansehen, als der sehr viel jüngere und unbeschwerte, hemmungslose Mann, der er früher gewesen war.

Es passierte ohne dass er näher darüber nachdachte, für dieses eine Mal war er ganz auf diese eine Sache konzentriert, ein unbekannter Zustand für einen Geist, der ständig mit vielerlei Dingen überladen war. Während sein Unterbewusstsein mit seiner eigenen Markierung von Magie sympathisierte bot es ihm eine alternative Form an, solch eine offensichtliche Wahl, dass er sich kaum dagegen wehren konnte und wollte, eine neue und durchaus bequemere Gestalt anzunehmen. Oh, wie seine Gedanken die Käfige rüttelten und rasseln ließ, wie es in ihm tobte und schrie, strafend wie dumm und gefährlich seine Taten waren. Was er geschehen ließ war völliger Irrsinn; eine Gestalt anzunehmen welche verehrt aber auch gefürchtet in ganz Thedas war.

Er war nicht dieses Ding aus ihren Albträumen und dennoch doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Wolf, sein Fell ein dunkles grau, nicht schwarz und von schwebenden Schatten übersät welche in einer Form von ihm ausgingen wie finstere Tinte in Wasser. Sie warf einen Blick zurück und er sah keinerlei Angst sondern Heiterkeit in ihren Augen bevor sie wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, alle vier seiner Beine dazu auffordernd in Harmonie eine neue Geschwindigkeit anzunehmen während er eine gefährliche Kurve vollführte welche sie beide auf eine Lichtung brachte, die Bäume bereits in dem Gold des Herbstes gekleidet. Sie wirbelte hinter ihr nun einige Blätter auf, und er raste auf ihre schimmernde silbrige Gestalt zu, jene aufgewirbelten Pflanzen sein Fell kaum merklich streifend. Er konnte ihren schnellen und rasselnden Atem hören, sie zwang sich selbst und ihren Körper zu einem Limit, ihre Haut gerötet und glänzend vor Schweiß, welches ihre starken Gliedmaßen wie feinstes Öl beschichtete. Ihr Duft war heiß und stark, der Instinkt zwang ihn zu einem noch schnelleren Tempo, bis er sie schier vor sich spüren konnte, schmecken konnte, und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerze, zu angespannt um ...

Er sprang, kräftige Hinterbeine bogen sich und zwangen ihn noch wenige Meter nach vorn, ein archaisches Knurren aus seiner Kehle. Etwas in seinem Kopf hatte ihm genug Verstand übrig gelassen seine Gestalt zu verändern bevor er sie treffen würde, das dunkle Fell wieder glatte Haut und schlanke Muskeln welche sie seitlich ergriffen, eine Tat, die sie beide von den Füßen riss – sie wälzten gemeinsam über den Waldboden. Sie bewegten sich unter einer Ansammlung ihrer eigenen Gliedmaßen und trockenen Blättern, ihre Hände ergriffen beide kalte Haut, Beine versuchten an Halt zu gewinnen während die Welt um sie herum zu einem Kaleidoskop aus Gold, grünen Wäldern und weißblonden Haaren mischte. Als ihr rollender Kampf endlich an Schwung verlor lag er auf ihrem Rücken, die Knie gegen sie gestemmt während er ihren intakten Arm weg von ihrem Körper hielt, das Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern bedeckt und unter dem Teppich der Herbstblätter begraben.

Seine freie Hand arbeitete bereits an den Schnallen ihres dicken Gürtels, und sobald sie realisierte was er tat, begann sie zu ziehen um gegen den festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk anzukämpfen, ihren Oberkörper ein Stück weit anzuheben um mehr Hebelwirkung ermöglichen zu können, und doch war es kein Zufall dass in diesem erhitzten Blick immer noch keinerlei Angst zu sehen war. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst aus dem gleichen Grund, der sie zu diesem Lauf gezwungen hatte, sie wusste, dass es ihn dazu verleiten würde diese unerwartete, jüngere Version seiner Selbst zu offenbaren bevor die Verantwortung sie beide zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen würde. Für dieses eine Mal griffen sie nacheinander, ungebunden bei stillen zweiten oder dritten Gedanken sondern reagierten einfach, bewegten sich nur nach der Melodie des Instinkts und ihrer Körpersprache.

...

Sie vollführten keinen einfachen Akt der Lust, es war mehr eine synchronisierte Bewegung ihrer Körper, welche jene Worte ausdrückte oder verdeutlichten, die nicht einmal ansatzweise in ihren Mündern hätte vermittelt werden können. Als er sich ein Stück weit zurücklehnte um sie nicht mehr in seiner Vollkommenheit auszufüllen, fühlte er, wie sie sich unter seinen Händen anspannte, als würde sie etwas ungutes erwarten - nur um diese Anspannung zu nutzen, um erneut in sie einzudringen. Die Hitze zwischen ihnen war verändert, nicht mehr länger förmlich brennende Haut zweier Körper, welcher einander liebkosten und auf ihren eigenen Preis warteten; es vereinte ihre Geister auf eine Art, auf die sie nie vorher miteinander verbunden gewesen waren; ein langsames aber wachsendes Feuer welche sie beide mit gemeinsamen Kräften erschufen.

Sie schien wie eine Erweiterung seiner eigenen Gedanken zu werden, sich bewegend und windend in einer Art und Weise welche perfekt in die Form seiner Hände und Hüften passte, ihre Stimme welche schier über seinen Rücken strich, seinen gesamten Körper ausfüllte, ihre sporadischen, klaren sowie lustvollen Seufzer atemlos und fast schon schwächlich verängstigt, so, als würde man jemanden dazu zwingen eine Klippe hinab ins kühle Wasser zu springen. Langsam aber fordernd stieß er in sie, verfolgte ihre Wärme mit dem ausgeübten Druck seiner Hüfte und sie war immer genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Niemand von ihnen verhielt sich nahezu passiv, denn diese Situation erforderte Bewegung beiderlei; sie waren nun zwei Seelen welche eine steigende Motivation in sich trugen, jene, welche sie um keinen Preis stoppen würden.

Er liebte sie. Es war eine merkwürdige, befremdliche und ebenso komplizierte Liebe, dessen gebrauchte Momente oftmals gestohlen worden waren und all dies bittersüß hatte werden lassen, denn all dies hätte ihnen nicht widerfahren sollen. Es war eine Liebe, welche an jeglicher Fairness verloren hatte, sie war es nie gewesen, von Anfang bis Ende, denn sie war schier dafür geschaffen worden betrauert wie auch bedauert zu werden; nur in den Momenten wie diesen, oder wenn er sie küsste, war er erlaubt gewesen zu spüren, wie viel Potential all dies in sich trug und wie viel Stärke nicht nur sie sondern auch Lavellan selbst in Wirklichkeit besaß. Was sie getan hatten war rücksichtslos und bösartig und was sie nun taten war noch rücksichtsloser und bösartiger; einmal von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet, würde man niemals wieder von ihr ablassen können – es bedeutete ein noch drängendere, dramatische Erinnerung ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit und klarere Vorstellungen von dem, was hätte sein können.

Seine Finger wanderten über ihren Körper, nicht um sie zu beherrschen sondern mit ihrem Sein zu spielen wie ein Instrument, wie er die klare Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule verfolgte. Fest grub sie ihre Nägel in seinen Oberschenkel, nur ein entfernter Schmerz welche seine Bewegungen nicht beeinflusste, doch entlockte es ihm ein leises Grollen, denn in den nächsten Sekunden veränderte sich die Situation erneut in seiner Vollkommenheit. Sowohl Fen'harel als auch der Inquisitor waren in diesem Moment verschwunden, keinesfalls anwesend – niemand von ihnen konnte innerhalb dieser Verbindung wirklich existieren, diese Namen brachten Komplikationen mit sich welche immer ein Argument bereithalten würden, warum sie all dies nicht durften und konnten. Die Wesen welche in einem naturhaften Lichterspiel von Grün, Gold und Braun knieten, dies waren die Seelen die sie hätten sein sollen, die Seelen, welche sie an ihr Fleisch gebunden worden waren, hier geboren worden waren. Dies hätte sie sein können, ohne jegliche Trauer und Schmerz, wenn das Nichts nur ein Stück weit minder grausam wäre.

Die Sensation welche sie gemeinsam geschaffen hatten wurde rascher und doch keinesfalls hetzend in ihren Bewegungen, nur eine verdeutlichte Intensität welche sie dazu brachte, ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung zu drehen, um seine Augen mit ihren zu finden. Diese Augen, dunkel und ausdrucksvoll, er hatte so viel in ihnen über die Jahre sehen können und zu viel davon waren verschiedene Formen des Schmerzes gewesen – nun allerdings waren sie nur von Liebe erfüllt, schamlos und entblößt ihm zugerichtet wie ihr Körper und für dieses Mal war nichts in ihm bereit ihn zu warnen wie gefährlich es für ihn war, hier zu sein. Mit ihr. Er sah zu wie diese Liebe funkelte und in den Tiefen von dunkelsten Blautöten schwamm, während diese Sache zwischen ihnen und in ihnen zu wachsen begann; der Atem wurde zittrig und unregelmäßig wie rasch, während er seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte stemmte, nicht der eigenen Lust wegen sondern einfach, weil er einen Halt benötigte während ihre Präsents ihn schier erschütterte und sie beide zu dem Zeitpunkt brachte, an dem kein zurück mehr existierte. Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, fühlte ihren beschleunigten Puls und das pulsieren ihres Geschlechts; und als all dieses Bündnis sie endlich mitriss, konnte er ihre Gedanken schier lesen, weil diese Annahmen tief in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben standen und sie hatte keinerlei Zeitpunkt gehabt, diese vorher verstecken zu können. Sein eigener Höhepunkt eilte nicht durch ihn, es baute sich langsam aber sicher in ihm auf wie ein immer stärker werdender Trommelschlag. Es zog seine Muskeln zusammen, sein Fleisch, sein Sein, explodierte schier wie ein Vulkan und endete in einem stillen Wasser mit nur seichten Wellenschlägen. Seine Lippen berührten ihren Nacken bevor er sich gänzlich an sie schmiegte, ihr eigenes Wimmern schier lautlos als würde ihre angesammelte Emotion bei weitem alles übersteigen was ein sterblicher hätte erzeugen können. Das starke Bündel an Empfindung und Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen war langsam doch immer noch sehr gewaltsam, und es brachte ihn zu dem verzweifelten Versuch der Realität zu entfliehen als er seine Arme um sie schlang – er wollte weiterhin nur sie sehen.

All die kleinen Geschenke der Zuneigung welche sie sich damals erlaubt hatten waren klein und im Endeffekt bösartig gewesen, immerzu verflucht von einem ‚sollte nicht' und ‚konnte nicht', war immer mit einem Preis verbunden gewesen und ließ nichts als einen bitteren Beigeschmack zurück, trotz all der Süße ihrer Zweisamkeit. Aber hier und jetzt, für wie auch immer lang es erlaubt war zu bestehen, gehörte sie ihm, unkompliziert durch die Pflicht und dem Gewissen, unbelastet von dem, was sie beide wussten und gerade deswegen umso einzigartig und schöner.

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er all dies wollte; er wollte an ihrer Seite sein während sie die Länder durchwanderte, wollte in eine ihrer langen Konversationen involviert sein mit nichts als dem Willen diesen Ansichten zu folgen; ihre Träume zu durchleben. Er wollte sie durch die Historik der Welten führen, sie noch deutlicher und wunderbarer funkeln lassen als der Winterpalast an einem Sommerabend wenn sie seine meist geschätzten Erinnerungen durchlebte. Er wollte all dies so sehr das es ein körperlicher Schmerz wurde; und als er das Selbe in ihren Augen sah, wusste er, was er tun musste.

 **Kapitel 12**

 _Sie warteten auf einem Hügel, sie alle bereits von dem Regen durchnässt. Ihre Füße bewegten sich unaufhörlich durch den Schlamm um den Anschein einer Wärme zwischen ihnen zu erzeugen, während sie die Inquisitorin dabei beobachteten, wie sie mühselig auf einen Sockel stieg um die Statue zu erreichen. Es war kalt, das Meer rau und jede Mahlzeit in den letzten Tagen war matschig gewesen. Immer noch warteten sie, ihre Zehen frierend und ihre Rücken schmerzend, während sie etwas in ihrem Mantel zu suchen schien._

 _„Warum tut sie das immer noch, es ist verdammt eigenartig... und gruselig. Denkt sie denn wirklich, sie kann diesen glatzköpfigen Bastard bestechen damit er uns nicht in dämonische Spielkameraden verwandelt?" Sera war taktlos und hegte absolut kein Verständnis für die Aktionen der Inquisitorin, doch besaß sie zumindest genügend Respekt, ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern zu senken._

 _„Es ist bereits zwei Jahre her, vermutlich vermisst sie ihn einfach und zahlt einen Tribut, in der Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten." Cassandra war ebenfalls taktvoll genug ihre Stimme zu senken; dieser Anblick schien sie auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise zu berühren._

 _„Nein, nichts davon ist der Fall."_

 _Beide Frauen drehten sich in Richtung des Zwerges, welcher der Elfin dabei zusah, wie sie den Wolf aus Stein beäugte und besaß den Anstand sich abzuwenden, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um die tierischen Statue hinter den Ohren kraulen zu können. Das Geräusch von herabprasselndem Regen erfüllte die nächsten Sekunden innerhalb des angespannten Schweigens, bevor Seras Ungeduld siegte._

 _„Also? Was ist es dann?"_

 _Varric seufzte und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die Armbrust an seinem Rücken. „Sie versteht einfach, dass Geschichten existieren, gegen die man einfach nicht ankämpfen kann."_

Ein schwerer aber warmer Regen fand sie, als sie zurück zur Höhle kehrten, beide ihre eigene Kleidung mit sich tragend. Sie waren schweigsam zurückgegangen, doch war es keine wirkliche Stille, denn ihre Augen und Hände hatten auf tausenden Arten miteinander kommuniziert, immer noch den seltenen Moment der Freiheit genießend und die strenge Realität so weit wie möglich in die Ferne rückend. Er hatte alles an ihr sehen können, ihr ganzes Wesen, und alles an ihr hatte Potential um mehr als das zu sein und es gab keine Möglichkeit dies jemals zu vergessen, keine Chance zu stoppen dass es ihm schmerzte. Was getan wurde war bereits getan und nun musste er mit der süßesten Sorte von Konsequenzen leben; so gut er nur konnte. Sie hatte gelacht als der Regen kam und ließ dann ihren Gürtel wie ihre Robe zu Boden fallen um ihn küssen zu können, als wäre er es, der diese seltsame Wandlung des Wetters zu verantworten hatte.

Alles schien so einfach und klar trotz der merkwürdigen Aura, welche sich zwischen ihnen auftat wie ein schleierhafter Nebel: dort war Liebe, Vertrauen, Lust und sie, alles andere verblasste, alles andere wurde weniger wichtig denn er erlaubte es nicht – dieser zerbrechliche Moment zwischen ihnen zu selten und wertvoll für alles andere, selbst der kleinste Zweifel hatte keine Daseinsberechtigung im hier und jetzt. Er war sowohl berauscht als auch eingeschüchtert von dem was er fühlte und nichts davon war zu stoppen – dennoch war sie es, welche sie beide ohne Worte darüber zu verlieren, beruhigen konnte. Es machte all diese Geschehnisse auf merkwürdige Art sicher und richtig.

Zurück in der Höhle hat sie ihre Kleidung achtlos auf dem Boden abgelegt um gleichwohl seine Hand zu ergreifen. Langsam und sanft zog sie ihn in Richtung der Treppen und es machte Sinn, dass er ihr ohne Einwände folgte, als wäre es ihm vorbestimmt genau an diesem Platz zu sein – und vielleicht war es genau das. In einem perfekten, ungestörten Frieden lagen sie nebeneinander auf einigen Fellen, Auge in Auge, während sie in vollkommener Schweigsamkeit miteinander sprachen; nichts war innerhalb der wortlosen Vereinigung verloren gegangen. Das Bett duftete nach Regen, Sex und der Wärme ihres Schlafes, eine Narbe welche lange noch zurückbleiben würde, gleichwohl mit der Erinnerung an ihr leichtes und sanftes Lächeln und die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn ansah als wäre er das einzige, was es ihr wert machte überhaupt zu existieren.

Er zog sie näher zu sich und genoss den kurzen Moment, als ihre warme Haut gegen die seine strich, als sie ihren Arm um seinen Rücken schmiegte und er hielt sich an ihr fest wie das Treibholz auf einem Fluss. Etwas neues war in der Zeit der Schweigsamkeit zwischen ihnen gewachsen, etwas großes und noch beängstigendes als das, was sie schließlich aus dem Wald heraus geführt hatte. Es war von all den unbeantworteten Fragen und Sorgen zwischen ihnen geschaffen worden, während sie sich eine glückselige Zukunft herbeiwünschten die niemals existieren konnte; und doch hatten sie diesen Moment bis zum letzten möglichen Atemzug herausgezögert.

„Ich will..."

Die Worte zittrig und gegen ihre Schulter gestottert, sein Mund kämpfte schier gegen jede dieser Silben an welche er auszusprechen versuchte, das Gefühl von etwas, dass sich aufbaute, immer größer und gewichtiger, schnitt sich tiefer. Sie schauderte, er konnte ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken vibrieren spüren, während das mögliche Schicksal zweier Welten auf seinen Lippen zitterte.

„Ich möchte mit dir fortlaufen, so schnell und weit wir nur können. Ich will an deiner Seite träumen und dir dabei zusehen, wie du die Welt kennen lernst."

Sein Herz schlug fester als es jemals getan hatte und besaß all das Recht dazu, ihr Zittern hatte sich nun auch auf ihn übertragen und ihres eigenes in ein leises Schluchzen verwandelt welches sein Inneres zerriss. All dies zwang ihn dazu, sich der Qual der blutigen Worte seiner Lippen anzunehmen, die Worte brüchig und kraftlos.

„So viel verschwendete Zeit und zu viele verhasste Worte... Alles was ich will ist vor all dem zu fliehen, um mehr zu fühlen als die schreckliche Pflicht auf meinen Schultern. Ich möchte dich endlich in Freiheit sehen. Ich habe dir dein Vallaslin genommen und doch machte ich dich mehr zu einer Sklavin, als es deine Markierungen je hätten tun können. Ich habe mich in ein Monster verwandelt und alles zurückgelassen, und doch war nichts genug um das Licht, dass du in mir hinterlassen hast, jemals erlöschen zu lassen."

„Ich will..."

Er zog ihr Gesicht sanft von seiner Schulter, denn er wollte alles von ihr in diesem Moment sehen können, ihren Schmerz wie ihre Liebe; seine eigenen Züge verzogen sich gequält als er die stillen Tränen sah, bevor er diese mit seinem Daumen auffing, und sich nach vorn beugte, um ihr einen atemlosen Kuss zu schenken welcher voller hoffnungsloser Sehnsucht und Reue war. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihrem Gesicht um über ihre Haut zu wandern, als würde er mehr als nur einen physischen Beweis benötigen um sich zu versichern, dass all dieser Wahnsinn wirklich der Realität entsprach.

„Du schafft es immer noch alles zu verändern, du entwirrst alles, auch wenn es simpel scheint, und du wirst es immer tun. Ich liebe dich... und ich möchte nichts mehr als in deinen Armen einzuschlafen, wissend, dass wir bei Morgengrauen diese Höhle verlassen, die Inquisition verlassen, meine Mission verlassen, um niemals wieder zurückkehren und niemals wieder mit Schuld und Pflicht zu kämpfen haben."

Er spürte den Ruck ihres Körpers gegen seinen eigenen, beobachtete wie ihre Augen für einen winzigen Augenblick zuckten und hörte das weiche Keuchen, welches herzzerreißend schön war. Sie hob ihre Arme nur langsam und fasste seinen Kieferknochen zwischen ihnen, dünnes Leder biss sich in seinen Nacken als ihre Finger mehr und mehr Druck ausübten, bevor ihre Knöchel weiß wurden, ähnlich wie die seinen, während er den Griff der schmalen Klinge fester umklammerte.

„ ... aber ich kann nicht."

Die Klinge galt damals als einfaches Kürschnermesser, lang und scharf; sie musste den Schock vor dem Schmerz spüren, ihr Gesicht rasch blass geworden während ihre Augen deutlicher funkelten als je zuvor. Er sah, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten und obwohl er es nicht ertragen konnte sie sprechen zu hören, lehnte er sich näher zu ihr herunter um ihre letzten Worte zu hören – denn dies war wohl das Mindeste und zugleich einzige, was er ihr in diesem Augenblick noch schenken konnte.

„Ich weiß... ich habe es immer gewusst. Du wirst niemals deinen Frieden finden bis du das beendest, was du begonnen hast."

Er zog sich genug zurück, um zu bestätigen, was seine Ohren ihm signalisierten: sie lächelte.  
Es war ein schmerzerfülltes und zittriges Lächeln und doch beinhaltete es noch genug Liebe sodass er nur noch schreien wollte, bis sein Hals zerriss. Sie ließ seinen Kieferknochen los um ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht zu lösen, die Finger kalt und unverkennbar sanft. Ihr Lächeln wurde gezwungen, vernarrter, sogar dann, als ihr Körper erneut zitterte.

„Deine Augen waren immer die traurigsten von allen, alter Wolf... es sei denn, sie vermittelten Weisheit. Beende es, Geliebter, lass mich... ruhen."

Ihre Worte wirkten angespannt, gezwungen und verloren sich mehr und mehr im Wind und er konnte die Wärme ihres Lebens an seinen Händen spüren, während sie damit kämpfte ihren letzten Willen zu verlauten. Er konnte es kaum ertragen ihr dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sie mit den letzten Silben kämpfte, und als sie verlautet wurden und ihr sanftes Plädoyer seine Ohren erreichte und ihre Augen erfüllte, spürte er, wie er selbst zerbrach. Mit einem qualvoll ersticktem Schrei der Trauer riss er die Klinge das letzte Stück nach oben und er wusste, dass er mit dieser Tat ihr Herz durchbohrt hatte, als sie ihren Körper für einen Wimpernschlag wölbte und er seine Hand auf ihre Wange presste, als ihr Gesicht zur Seite neigte.

Nach all dem Schaden zog er die Waffe aus ihrem Körper und schleuderte die Klinge weg. Er zog ihren Körper von dem Bett herunter und klammerte sich an sie, das laute Echo seiner Trauer erfüllte die Höhle in den letzten Augenblicken ihres tragischen Lebens, als sie noch ein einziges, leises Seufzen verlautete was nur von ihm gehört werden würde.

 **Kapitel 13**

 _„Scharf... kalt. Es fühlt sich an wie Eiszapfen klingen sollten. Atem schmeckt nach Blut und er ist immer noch so traurig... so wunderschön."_

 _Maryden stoppte, löste ihre Finger von den Saiten des Instrumentes während die Kutsche hin und her schaukelte. Sie hatten bereits die letzten drei Tage auf der Rückseite dieses verdammt klapprigen Dinges verbracht und in den letzten zwei Tagen war Cole ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden, sein Gesicht eine Maske der Konzentration als würde er angestrengt zuhören wollen. Nun sprach er mit Worten die getränkt von Emotion waren und sie war sich fast sicher, dass dies nur zum Teil seine eigenen waren. Er klang fast schon so, als würde sein Herz brechen._

 _„Was versuchst du..."_

 _Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und presste einen Finger auf seine Lippen._

 _„Sie nannte mich kleiner Bruder und sie liebte den alten Wolf. Es wird jetzt nicht mehr wehtun, sie wird nicht zusehen müssen."_

Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er bereits bei ihr geblieben war. Als sein Geist zurück in die Realität fand, schien es bereits Sonnenuntergang und sein Hals war rau von verlauteter Trauer, in einem Körper der sich nun als nichts mehr als eine einfache Hülle anfühlte. Ihre Gestalt war kalt und schlaff in seinen Armen geworden, ihr Blut auf seiner Brust und seinen Armen bereits getrocknet, ihre Augen nun der witzelnden Art und Intelligenz ihrer Person beraubt. Er schloss sie, konnte er nicht ertragen sie derart leer zu sehen, wollte sich nicht daran erinnern dass er eine greifbare Freiheit und Liebe in diesem Blau gesehen hatte und dass er all dies hatte erneut gehen lassen müssen. Sie war immer gefährlich gewesen weil es so einfach war sie zu lieben, und es wäre immer zu einfach gewesen sich an diesen Gedanken zu klammern, einfach fliehen zu können. Denn das konnte er niemals.

Und doch behielt sie Recht in ihren letzten Worten. Auch wenn er es unzählige Male gesehen hatte und empfinden konnte wie ein Leben mit ihr hätte sein können, würde nicht einmal ihre Liebe seine Pflicht stoppten können, denn es musste getan werden und es existierte kein Weg zurück. Es hätte sie auf qualvollere Weise getötet. Dies zu wissen machte nichts seiner Taten einfacher für ihn, es fühlte sich nicht an als hätte er Gnade walten lassen oder ihr ein Geschenk bereitet indem er das getan hatte, was sie verlangte; es war das wohl einzige, auf merkwürdige Art und Weise sanfte, was er für sie hatte tun können und trotz alledem änderte es nichts daran, dass er diesen Moment mit allen Kräften hatte vermeiden wollen – aber er war derjenige gewesen, der sie aus dieser Welt verbannt hatte und er wusste, dass kein Weg für ihn existierte, jemals damit in Frieden abschließen zu können.

Seine Arme unter ihre Knie fassend, hob er sie hoch als er aufstand – Schöpfer, sie war so klein, zerbrechlich und leicht in ihrem Tod, als ob das Gewicht ihrer gigantischen Persönlichkeit das einzige gewesen war, welches ihr eine Substanz verliehen hatte. Er kämpfte sich seinen Weg die Treppen hinab; es war ein sehr langsamer Prozess, denn alles was seine Knie wollten nicht minder war, als völlig aufzugeben und sein Gewicht keinen einzigen Schritt mehr zu tragen. Er hatte hunderte Jahre überlebt und doch hatte er sich nie so sterblich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment, völlig leer und ohne Zweck. Fackeln, welche Schleierfeuer trugen, entflammten bereits bei seiner Präsents und er zwang sich dazu nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie ätherisch ihr Gesicht wohl schien wenn es in dieser einzigartigen Magie gebadet werden würde. Er musste sie ein Stück weit höher heben als er den Rand passierte und in das kühle Wasser trat. Könnte er sich nur für ein wenig länger einreden, sie würde friedlich schlafen, so würde er fähig sein das zu beenden, was getan werden musste.

Der Pyrit schimmerte immer noch wie ein dumpfes Feuer, dort, wo sie es zurückgelassen hatte, und er schob es beiseite, bevor er sie schließlich absetzte, ihr Kopf sanft und vorsichtig auf einen der steinernden Wolfspfoten gestützt, bevor er damit begann ihre Glieder zu richten, und er wollte weinen und zugleich lachen weil er wusste dass sie das Selbe getan hätte wenn sie es nur mit ansehen könnte – sie hätte die Symbolik dessen geliebt. Er musste es tun. Das ledernde Band welches den Anhänger des Kieferknochens als Schmuck hielt wurde über seinen Kopf gestülpt, der uralte Knochen mit scharfen Kanten; scharf genug um kurzes Brennen über seine Handfläche zu zeichnen bevor er auf seinen Knien landete, gleich vor dem steinernden Podest. Die Finger waren in unsichtbare Tinte getunkt, mit denen er rötliche Worte auf dem Stein verewigte.

Ar lasa mala revas

Diese Worte konnten in vielerlei Richtungen gebraucht und verdreht werden, besonders wenn sie von einer elfischen Zunge gesprochen wurden, aber genau hier war die Bedeutung so einfach wie tief und er hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Du bist frei.

Er stand wieder auf seinen Beinen welche stetig an Kraft gewannen, und als er den uralten Kieferknochen in ihre kalten Finger legte, spürte er, wie ein großer Teil seiner Selbst für immer verschwand. Er starb seinen eigenen Tod, als sie ihre letzte Ruhestätte erreicht hatte und er alles so gut arrangierte, wie er nur konnte. Sie war ein Geschöpf der Natur und des Wissens, eine Frau voller Wildheit mit einem mitfühlendem Herz, welche nichts mehr wollte als die Welt in Freiheit kennen zu lernen; doch war ihr Leben von Pflicht, Schicksal und Herzschmerz erfüllt gewesen, bis nun die wahre Freiheit über ihr Sein regierte, denn das passierte, sobald man starb. Sogar Varric hätte sich keine tragischere Geschichte für seine Helden ausdenken können. Sie war der letzte Preis, welcher er hatte zahlen müssen, von dem Moment an, an dem er sie das allererste Mal gesehen hatte – dieses einzige Licht in seinem Inneren, welches zerstört werden musste, um die Dinge ein für alle Male richten zu können.

Er betrachtete sie jetzt, ihr Körper friedlich und ihre Augen geschlossen – sie würde all die Grausamkeiten, die er bald schon vollbringen musste, niemals sehen müssen. Er realisierte, dass es nun wirklich so aussah, als würde sie unter dem schützenden Blick des steinernden Wolfes friedlich schlafen. Mit einer abschließenden Geste seiner Hand sah er dabei zu, wie sich ihre Haut mehr und mehr versteinerte und ein starkes Grau annahm; nun der Statue gleichend, auf der sie ruhte. Abgelegt auf den großen Pfoten des weisen und alten Wolfes, war sie nun gleichzeitig das kleine Mädchen als auch die fürchterliche Dalish – die Frau, welche die Welt rettete, auch wenn sie nicht in dieser leben konnte, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte; die Frau, die einen fast tausend Jahre überdauernden Willen gebrochen hatte, indem sie einfach existierte.

Als sie schließlich in der respektvollsten Weise bewahrt wurde, welche er sich für sie vorstellen konnte, beugte er sich runter um ihre gehärtete Stirn zu küssen, und unter dem Gefühl des kalten Steines fühlte er das letzte etwas seiner Selbst von ihm schwinden.

Als er sich von der Dalish Frau entfernte, war das, was von Solas übrig geblieben war, für immer gegangen, und daran war etwas so logisch richtiges. Er konnte sich nicht von seiner Mission abwenden, aber er konnte sicherstellen, dass die Hände, die diese Welt zerbrechen würden nicht dem Mann gehörten, den sie so sehr geliebt hatte, sondern der Kreatur, welches durch Träume wanderte und verschleierte. Weisheit, Stolz und Wut waren in einzelne Persönlichkeiten zerbrochen; er hatte Weisheit zurückgelassen damit es auf sie aufpasste, das letzte Stück des Stolzes, Solas, ruhte in ihren Händen – die endlose Wut in ihm behielt er, denn sie würde ausreichen um seinem Volk das zu liefern, was sie so sehr verdienten.

Ruhig reinigte er seinen Körper, tränkte das klare Wasser in einem leichten Rot ihres Blutes, nun mit einem neuen Gedankengang, der nichts mehr als gegenseitige Beschuldigung und die störenden neuen Ansiedlungen beinhaltete. Als er sauber war, verfolgte er mit langsamen Schritten die Spuren ihres Blutes zurück, die Treppe nach oben und er nahm sich Zeit dabei, seine Klamotten anzulegen – Pelz, Stahl und Leder, welches seinen Körper bedeckte, mit dem seelenruhigen Gesicht eines jemanden, der sich für eine bereits siegreiche Schlacht einkleidete, seine Hände ruhig und durchaus sicher. Er hatte so viel Zeit damit verbracht nur in seinem Kopf zu leben dass der Mangel an geistigem Lärm fast schockierend war, wenn die Kapazität der Schockierung für ihn noch hätte empfunden werden können. Er schien nicht minder aus Stein als sie es nun war, nur noch Wut in ihm und dem einzigen Ziel, welches ihn vorwärts trieb.

Als er sich seinen Weg in die untere Höhle bahnte und am anderen Ende der Ortschaft der dunklen Dämmerung entgegenblickte, war er wirklich Fen'harel, und er war jener, den die Dalish immer gefürchtet hatten. Mit Augen welchen ein rotes, todessüchtiges Funkeln innewohnte war er vollkommen die Kreatur, welche ihre schlimmsten Schrecken beschrieb – der Schreckenswolf. Er war das, was Solas niemals sein wollte, und doch schien es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die göttliche Seele siegreich sein würde und vollkommene Kontrolle einnehmen würde. Und wieder war dies akzeptabel für ihn, es fühlte sich sogar richtig an.

Er schenkte dem Wolf und dessen Schützling noch einen letzten Seitenblick bevor Fen'harel seinen Stab hob und auf einen Felsen stützte, bevor er die ersten Schritte als wahrer graue Wolf tat, das Ende dieser geisterhaften Welt nur ein unheilvolles Feuer in seinen Augen.

 **ENDE**


End file.
